Princess Hi's Adventures
by Month4
Summary: The next genaration after Sora, Kairi and Riku. This time Sora and Kairi are married and now have a child Hi which is pronounced He. Ansem gave the throne of Radiant Garden to Sora. He rules with a kind heart and uses the power of Kingdom Hearts wisey.
1. Chapter 1

Far away in the universe there are countless worlds. Our story starts on a world called The Radiant Garden. In the palace we see King Sora pacing in front of closed doors where sounds of Queen Kairi is giving birth to our main character. Right after Sora's adventures Ansem the Wise gave his daughter's hand in marriage to Sora before passing the crown to him. The sound of birthing stops from the doors and are replaced by very loud baby's cries. King Sora freezes in front of the doors and smiles. Within five minutes Aerith steps out.

"Both your new daughter and Her Majesty are fine," she sighs. "You may go see them. I'm going home. I don't have patients today."

"Good," replies King Sora. "Take today off. You deserve it."

"Thank you Sora," sighs Aerith as she walks past Sora and down the stairs. Sora walks into the room and right to the bed where Queen Kairi is sitting cradling a pink bundle of blankets.

"Look Hi," says Queen Kairi to the bundle. "Here's Daddy." She opens the blankets enough for King Sora to only see the face of his daughter.

"Hello Hi," says Sora taking the bundle of blankets from the queen. The blanket falls away letting Hi's head stick out. The baby has brown flat hair, a mixture of both parents' hairs. Hi stops crying and stares up at King Sora. King Sora's smile widens as Hi lets out a small laugh.

"That's her first laugh," smiles Queen Kairi.

"And there will be many more in her life," says King Sora. "Now you get some rest. I'll give the new princess her first tour of the palace." The King leaves after giving his wife a peck on the lips. King Sora steps out in time to see Lord Riku help Ansem up the last step.

"Did my ears deceive me or was that my granddaughter's cries I heard from across the castle?" asks Ansem.

"Yeah, Hi was sure loud announcing her birth," says King Sora. "I wouldn't be surprised if everyone in the world heard it." Lord Riku only gives a chuckle as both he and Ansem take their first peek at Princess Hi.

"King Sora!" calls a voice from downstairs. "Where are you?"

"I'm in front of the birthing room!" calls back King Sora. There is a sound of feet rushing up the stairs. A woman in her late thirties comes up the stairs.

"Your Majesty, what are you doing here?" asks the woman. "You said yesterday that you'll need my help today. So what are you doing here when you should be in your office?"

"Helen I did say that Kairi was having the baby," King Sora calmly says.

"That does not give you an excuse to neglect your duties as King," says the flustered Helen. "Your place is in your office taking care of your people. That baby will be put in her place in the far future." During that last sentence Hi starts crying.

"Hey," barks Lord Riku. "You have no right to talk that way about my goddaughter. Now bow and say you're sorry to your new princess, Princess Hi." Helen hesitates before her knees bend.

"I'm sorry Princess Hi," she mumbles. Hi's cries reduces to a small whimper before stopping completely.

"Sora is something wrong?" says Queen Kairi's faint voice. A very pale faced Queen Kairi stumbles into the doorway of the birthing room. Lord Riku immediately goes to her side followed by Ansem.

"Don't worry Kairi," assures Lord Riku. "I took care of everything."

"Helen I want you to contact a lawyer and tell him to come here ready for me and Ansem to make Hi part of our wills," commands King Sora. "Ansem, help Kairi into bed and greet the lawyer when he comes. Then get me. I'll be giving Hi a tour of the castle."

"I'll come too," says Lord Riku running to King Sora's side as he walks off.

"Of course you can come along, old friend," smiles Sora.

An hour later King Sora and Lord Riku are finishing showing Hi the castle when Ansem finds them in the courtyard.

"The lawyer is here," he announces.

"Very good," says King Sora. "Bring him to the birthing room."

Fifteen minutes later King Sora and Lord Riku meet Queen Kairi and the lawyer in the birthing room. Ansem already finished making his will while he was waiting.

"Thank you for coming mister uhh," says King Sora.

"You may call me Victor Your Majesty," says the lawyer taking papers from his briefcase. "I understand you want to add Princess Hi to your will too."

"Of course Victor," says Queen Kairi. King Sora takes the chair beside his wife while Lord Riku stands.

"Ok," says Victor as he begins writing on the papers. "Tell me what you want Hi to have."

"Well that's very easy," states King Sora. "Upon her rise to the throne Hi and her future husband will share everything equally. In the event that something should happen to us before her coming of age, Lord Riku will take care of her until she becomes an adult and gets married. Lord Riku will also be the one to take care of everything until she's ready. That's all I want at the moment." Victor jots it all down on the papers and hands them to King Sora.

"Sign here, both of you," he says. King Sora and Queen Kairi both sign the papers and Victor leaves with the papers in hand. As he is leaving Squall walks in. (King Sora met Squall when he used to call himself Leon, but now that everything is better then normal and he's with his old girlfriend, Rinoa, again he changed his name back to his given name.)

"I was with Cloud and Tifa as they were signing adoption papers for Dansel when Helen came for Victor," he says. Then he smiles. "Is it true? Is Hi really here?"

"Yes it is," replies King Sora walking over to Squall still cradling Hi in one arm. "Squall, this is Princess Hi." Squall takes one of Hi's little hands and lightly kisses it.

"Princess Hi, you have been born to two great parents," says Squall to the little baby that only giggles at him. "I am honored to be in charge of your safety. Now I have to go spread the word that you are here to The Radiant Garden Musketeers." Squall leaves the castle not noticing Helen slink away having heard everything that went on in the birthing room.


	2. Chapter 2

At the same time Helen leaves a crow that was watching the going on in the castle flew off minutes before. So we'll follow him first. He flies into a cave where his master who we all know is waiting. Maleficent extends her staff, inviting the crow onto the orb.

"So that boy's brat has been born," She says to the crow. The crow nods his whole head in responds which his master turned to the darkest area.

"Pete!" she calls.

"Yes your evilness," comes his voice as he steps into the light.

"Tonight you will find a way into that castle and bring me Sora's brat," orders Maleficent.

"Yes, Uh..." says Pete. "Would you mind going through your master plan to me again?"

Maleficent sighs while she rubs the bridge of her nose. "First we take the baby, and Sora will do anything to insure it's safe return. Maybe even as far as giving rulership of Radiant Garden to me, but none of that will happen unless we get that baby! Is that understood."

"Yes, yes your evilness," stutters Pete as he moves back into the dark part of the cave. Maleficent turns back to her crow servant.

"Go and keep an eye on the baby until nightfall," she sighs. "Make sure he doesn't screw up anything too bad." The crow flies off towards the castle. Meanwhile Helen has reached a cottage in the part of the old Radiant Garden town that's now being rebuilt.

"Why that that unbearable man!" shouts Helen as she slowly turns into an old woman. "I've played by the rules so far with only the exception that I've been using magic to make myself look younger, and what do I get, five thousand Munnies for my services in his will. That's it, one way or another they have to go, or my real name isn't Madam Mim. First of all I've got to make a back up devise to insure my success." She dashes to a potting wheel and begins crafting something.

"A boy to be Hi's perfect match," mutters Mim. "But when the time comes, after they marry and he takes the throne, the true side of him will come out." She works well into the night.

At the castle that night King Sora is just putting Princess Hi into a cradle when Lord Riku steps into the nursery. A man dressed up like a wizard with long white beard and hair carrying a big bag and a walking stick follows him.

"Sora," he says. "Merlin is wanting to see you right away." The old man walks in.

"Merlin," says a shocked King Sora. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to give Princess Hi an early present," he answers. He then takes a mobile that's the size for a doll house out and make it grow to normal size.

"That's very kind of you," says King Sora. "But you could have waited until we present Hi to the town to give her that."

"True," agrees Merlin attaching the mobile to the cradle. "But this one will protect Hi from danger, which I had predicted will happen sometime tonight."

"Riku!" barks King Sora. "Get Squall in here now!"

"No need to even tell me," replies Lord Riku as he dashes off calling Squall's name.

"Excuse me Sora I'll be going now," says Merlin.

"Thank you for the warning Merlin," thanks King Sora as Merlin poofs out. Within a few more minutes Squall dashes into the room.

"Lord Riku said you need me," exclaims Squall.

"Yes Squall, I do need you," responds King Sora. "Merlin came with a prediction of danger for Hi. He also left a way to protect her, but I want you to set up more guards on this floor."

"Of course Sora." says Squall. He walks towards the cradle and looks at Princess Hi.

"Don't worry little Princess Hi," he whispers to her. "As captain of the Radiant Garden Musketeers I'll have my men make sure that you and your parents sleep well tonight." He then takes his leave and within an hour he comes back to report to King Sora.

"I've got Tifa standing in front of the door to Princess Hi's room," Squall reports.

"Thank you Squall," sighs King Sora.

"No thanks are necessary," replies Squall as he leaves.

Sure enough, in the middle of the night Pete sneaks over the nursery balcony and in threw the double glass doors using a glass cutter. Just as he was about to touch Princess Hi some kind of force throws him across the room and made him hit the wall hard. The sound of him hitting the wall was so loud it alerted Tifa outside the door and woke up Princess Hi. Tifa bursts through the door and just as she tried to attack Pete a crow flies to her face. She shields her face with an arm. The crow got blasted with a beam of light that carried it into a wall with enough force to make a dent in it. The beam of light came from King Sora's keyblade as he stands in the doorway. During the fight Pete climbed out of the room the same way he got in. The force of hitting the wall knocked out the crow. At that moment Cloud and Yuffie enters. King Sora takes Princess Hi out of the cradle and cuddles her until she falls back to sleep.

"We heard noise," exclaims Cloud.

"It was Merlin's prediction coming true," exclaims King Sora as his eyes glows gold for a few moments. "Yuffie, take this bird to the dungeon and put it in a cage. Cloud, continue patrolling the halls. Tifa, you will join Cloud until Yuffie joins you." As they head off to do what they were told King Sora returns to bed where Queen Kairi waits for him.

The next morning after breakfast Kairi is playing with Princess Hi in the bed. King Sora walks up to her and plants a kiss on the side of her neck. They both jump at a voice.

"Kiss," chirps the voice. Both King Sora and Queen Kairi turns to where the voice came from. They see Princess Hi in Queen Kairi's lap looking at them.

"Kiss," chirps Princess Hi.

"Sora," gasps Queen Kairi. "Hi just spoke her first word."

"Indeed she did," grins King Sora skipping out of the bedroom like a little girl. "I'll tell everyone at work right now." In his office Lord Riku, Madam Mim back in her Helen form and Squall are waiting when King Sora skips in.

"Good Morning," greets King Sora.

"Sora, you look as if you're a kid again," says Lord Riku. "What happened?"

"Hi had just said her first word," answers King Sora. All three of the other people in the room stood there with their eyes wide.

"Hi spoke her first word," gasps Squall. King Sora nods his head grinning from ear to ear.

"That's impossible," gasps Helen. "That child had only been alive for a little less then one day."

"I know," exclaims King Sora. "which makes me think even more that she'll be a special person someday. Now Helen, what duties do I have for today?"

"Just more paper work," replies Helen. King Sora walks over to his desk. As he reaches the chair his keyblade appears and continues to glow.

"Looks like a world is calling for help," he exclaims. He then turns to Lord Riku.

"Take care of everything Riku," he says. Riku nods.

"I'll be back in time for Hi's presentation, tell Kairi that," continues King Sora.

"Just go," says Lord Riku. King Sora smiles as he casts a light portal and steps through it.


	3. Chapter 3

A week after the night terror is the day they present Princess Hi. The spouses of The Radiant Garden Musketeers are setting up a buffet table while Queen Kairi just came out with Princess Hi. Squall is positioning the musketeers minus Yuffie in various places. The very young children of the Radiant Garden Musketeers are in a pent up spot to the side. The older children, helps setting the buffet. Queen Kairi places Princess Hi in a cradle that's in between two thrones and takes a moment to admire how Princess Hi looks in the cradle. Squall walks up to Queen Kairi's side.

"All of the musketeers are in place," he reports. "When Yuffie gets back from feeding the crow she'll be positioned by the thrones." Suddenly Yuffie bursts in the area in a frantic mood. She runs up to Queen Kairi and Squall.

"Squall, Maleficent just broke the crow we caught last week out of the dungeons," she warns.

"Oh no, she's back," mutters Queen Kairi as she clutches the arm of a throne. "And Sora hasn't returned from where ever he is."

"Don't worry," assures Squall as he lays a hand on Queen Kairi's shoulder. "We can at least hold her off until he gets here."

"That won't be necessary," says a voice no one wants to hear. Maleficent and Pete appears in a burst of black and green flames.

"He won't get here in time," she continues. "By the time he arrives I will have gotten what I want."

"Aerith, now!" commands Squall. Suddenly Aerith glows blue and the musketeers teleport to the middle of the area. Then she glows yellow for a moment while the musketeers' yellow glow stayed.

"Charge!" yells Squall. All the musketeers including Squall runs towards Maleficent.

"Pathetic," chuckles Maleficent as she throws a ball of dark magic at the on coming assault. The dark magic ball vanishes as soon as it hit the ones in the front row. Franticly she throws another ball of dark magic at the ground. Suddenly the concrete underneath the musketeers flips and makes them fall on their backs. The concrete block was about to land very hard on them when it stops in mid-air. It gently floats down onto them. How that happened was that Aerith caught it with some magic, but was unable to do much besides that. Aerith falls to her knees in exhaustion. Queen Kairi summons her keyblade and gets into a battle stance.

"You guys watch the children!" she calls to the spouses of the musketeers that couldn't fight. Queen Kairi rushes towards Maleficent and Pete as they walk into the middle of the area dodging magic balls. Maleficent blocks Queen Kairi's downward swing with her staff. Maleficent uses her magic to throw Queen Kairi into a wall. She only got knocked out cold thanks to Aerith using the last bit of her energy to make sure that it's nothing more. Aerith faints after that.

"Pete, the baby," says Maleficent.

"Yes your evilness," he responds as he keeps walking. He only makes it a quarter of the way there before something hits him in the face.

"Get away from there!" calls a voice from above. An armored man lands neatly on his feet in front of Pete. The armor turns into golden dust and blows away reveling a man with wind swept blond hair standing there. He catches the keyblade as it returns to him like a boomerang. He holds it backwards. Pete only slowly walks backwards then turns and runs behind Maleficent.

"Why, Ventus," says Maleficent. "Long time no see."

"Spare the talking and get out of this world!" shouts the blond man.

"Oh I will," says Maleficent. "As soon as I have what I want." She waves her staff and creates a magic wind that pushes Ventus through the air. Ventus's back slams sideways into a lamp post making him yell out in pain.

"Pete, get the baby," orders Maleficent. Pete starts walking but didn't get far when something pokes out from under a table and tripped him. Densel crawls out from under the table wielding a big long stick

"Get away from our new princess you son-of-a-b****!" he says as he starts hitting Pete on the head.

"Enough!" shouts Maleficent as she opens a dark portal in front of Pete. "Pete leave before you make a fool out of me again." Pete runs through the portal with Dansel calling him names after him. She uses the same magic she used on Ventus on Dansel. Cloud who caught him as soon as he got out from under the concrete slab with the others. Maleficent teleports to in front of the cradle and looks inside in shock.

"WHAT!" she screams. "The baby's not here." She then vanishes in a puff of green and black flames. Queen Kairi who woke up when Densel was hitting Pete stumbles to the cradle.

"She's right," pants Queen Kairi collapsing on a throne holding her head. "My baby's gone."

"Well that means someone managed to save her when we were all distracted by Maleficent," states Squall who then turns to the musketeers. "All of you spread out I want Princess Hi found before anything bad happens to her. All of the spouses look after the kids and the wounded."

"I'll help," gasped Ventus crawling onto his keyblade rider holding his side.

"Ven, don't you want to heal yourself before you fly on that thing?" asked Squall.

"No, every second counts," gasps Ventus. "So I'll look in the air and make circles when I see the one who has Hi." He takes off high into the air.

Elsewhere a man with long red hair is carrying Hi down an alleyway. Hi is not making a peep. Suddenly Maleficent appears in front of him.

"Why hello," she sneers. "You have something that I want. Now give me it."

"No way," barks the red head.

"Fine then," she says raising her staff. "Then I guess you have no trouble with perishing for it." Suddenly lasers hit the ground in front of her. They both look up to see Ventus circling above them.

"Stay right there," he pants. Suddenly a light portal appears and a gold and silver armored man walks out of it. The armor disappears reveling King Sora standing there.

"Well now Maleficent," says King Sora as Kingdom Key and Oathkeeper appears in each hand. "I've been expecting you. Now that I'm here I can fight you." He shoots out beams of light from both keyblades that becomes one beam before hitting Maleficent. Before he shoots another set Maleficent weakly opens a dark portal and stumbles quickly into it.

"This isn't over," she gasps. "I'll be back when I have enough power." The portal closes behind her. That's when Squall runs onto the scene.

"Sora, You're here," he says.

"Yes I am," answers King Sora.

"Welcome back," pants Ventus.

"Here Ven," says King Sora raising one of his keyblades. Ventus glows green for a few seconds then hops off his rider, completely healed.

"Thanks Sora," says Ventus.

"Please Ven, don't thank me," says King Sora. "We better get back to town square before the other guests arrive. Your welcome to join us Lea."

"Thank you Sora," says the red head as they all starts walking back to the town square.

When they got there Queen Kairi runs up.

"Oh Sora you're back," she greeted him.

"Yeah I am," says King Sora. "Look who saved Hi."

"Thank you Lea," thanks Queen Kairi as she takes Princess Hi.

"Any time," says Lea.

"When Aqua and Terra arrived in the gummy ship they borrowed from Disney Castle Rinoa lead them to us and they healed everyone," explains Queen Kairi to the men. "Now the guests are beginning to arrive." Queen Kairi and King Sora walks past the group of people to the thrones. Queen Kairi sets Princess Hi in the cradle as King Sora turns to the crowd of gathered people.

"Welcome all who comes here to celebrate my daughter's birth!" he calls out. "Thank you for coming. Please enjoy yourselves. Me and my wife are going to leave to present the new princess to other worlds, but you're welcome to carry on with the party even after we leave. Thank you, and again enjoy yourself." He turns to the cradle and looks at Princess Hi.

"My little daughter," he says to Hi pulling out a wreath of yellow and white flowers. "I brought a gift from the world I helped during the week I've been gone. The world was called Deep Space. In that world I helped the people in a part called Aloha Islands. I'll tell you the story at bedtime." King Sora sets the wreath of flowers on top of the sun visor of the cradle.

"But I am nervous about what's to come in the future," continues King Sora.

"Me too," sighs Queen Kairi. Then King Sora makes his keyblade appear in his hands. He holds it to Hi. Hi touches it with her little hands. It didn't vanish from their hands. Then both he and Queen Kairi sits on their thrones. Aqua and Terra approaches the three. Aqua is carrying a baby with blue hair that's as spiky as Terra's. Terra is holding a folded piece of paper. He hands it to King Sora.

"Here is our gift," says Terra as King Sora opens the folded paper. "It's a contract to ensure the safety of The Radiant Garden. It says that if Hi couldn't find a husband by the time she's supposed to marry, our son will be that one she marries."

"I appreciate your help in looking after The Radiant Garden and Hi," replies King Sora signing the contract. "And I know your son will grow up to be a good man. What's his name?"

"It's Igneous," answers Aqua. The next ones to step up are Roxas and Xion.

"Sora, Kairi," says Roxas. "Our present will be our employment as Hi's attendants. We will work for no charge."

"We accept your offer," says King Sora and Queen Kairi. The last one to step up is Lea.

"My present is my employment as Princess Hi's personal bodyguard for no charge." He says.

"You have done well saving Hi when Maleficent attacked," states King Sora. "Therefore I accept your offer to be Hi's personal bodyguard. We are leaving in an hour and a half. As her bodyguard you will come along. The job is challenging so I'll give you the powers your nobody had." Then a red and orange aura surrounds Lea and fades away.

"Your powers are now better then when you were a nobody," continues King Sora. "You can now do that attack you did that killed your nobody, but you will only be very exhausted for a while."

"Thank you Sora," thanks Lea. The last one to give a gift was Merlin who gave her a magic backpack that shrinks everything to make it fit in it. On the time The four of them leaves they board the gummy ship Aqua and Terra brought them. They set off to visit the worlds Sora had visited during his journey to defeat the great evil.


	4. Chapter 4

~ Mysterious Tower

The three grown-ups with Queen Kairi carrying Princess Hi beams on the lawn to Mysterious Tower. They all walk up the stairs inside and enter Yen Sid's study.

"Hello Yen Sid," says King Sora.

"Ah, good to see you too Sora," greets Yen Sid walking to them. "Let's have a look at the new princess." Queen Kairi holds Princess Hi in a way that lets Yen Sid see her face.

"So the stars speaks true," says Yen Sid. Then he waves his hand and in it a roll of parchment paper appears.

"This is a very special map," continues Yen Sid. "It will guide Hi to and from anywhere in the universe. It will give the safest route possible. That way no mater where her life takes her, whether it is by destiny or her own heart that guides her, she will always find her way to her final destination as safe as possible. Now I recommend you go to Mickey's world. He will also have a useful item for her future."

"Right, thanks Yen Sid," thanks King Sora putting the map into the backpack. The map shrunk to the size of a folded napkin and fit right inside. The group of the royal family and the bodyguard leave Mysterious Tower.

~ Disney Castle

Upon landing in the landing dock the three of them with Queen Kairi carrying Princess Hi again. They are soon greeted by Chip and Dale.

"King Mickey and Queen Minnie are in the audience chambers with the members of the court," exclaims Chip.

"They're all waiting for you," exclaims Dale.

"We're on our way," says King Sora. They walk to where they see something that looks like giant double doors, but the real door is a small single one hidden in the wall art. The audience chamber is the same as when Sora visited for the first time. At the other end of the room are all of Sora's old friends. Mickey is holding something in his hand. When they are now close it is possible to tell that it's a small purse the shape of a star.

"We're here," sighs King Sora.

"It's good to see you Sora," greets Mickey. "Why is Lea with you?"

"I'm Hi's personal bodyguard," Lea answers for King Sora.

"Welp, let's see the new princess," exclaims Mickey. Queen Kairi sits on the floor and pulls back the blanket covering Princess Hi's face. After looking at Princess Hi Mickey pulls King Sora to the side.

"This is for Hi," says Mickey. "Inside are star shards that each have different powers. One can give an alarm sound for when danger is near. Another can make her and whoever is holding her hands jump very high and/or far. There's others, but we don't have time to discuss anymore. I'm sure you have more places to go. So I put a star shard in there that will tell you everything about the other star shards. It's name is Info Star. To get a star to fly out to you just call it."

"Thanks Mickey," thanks King Sora. Then he turns to Queen Kairi.

"Kairi, we have to go," he says. The group leaves onto another world.

~ Atlantica

The group beams underwater and King Sora and Queen Kairi immediately turns into merpeople and Princess Hi turns into a merbaby, Lea's legs turns into squid tentacles.

"Now just like I told you," instructs King Sora. "Just wiggle around until you can swim properly."

"There you are Sora," says a voice. They turned to the voice to notice Flounder swimming up to them.

"King Triton's waiting for you on shore," continues Flounder. "Ariel, Eric and Melody are there too."

"Ok," exclaims King Sora. "We'll be there as soon as I've taught Kairi and Lea how to swim in their new bodies."

"Sora," exclaims Queen Kairi. "Before I begin, can you hold Hi for me?"

"Of course," agrees Sora taking Princess Hi from Queen Kairi. Sora swims to one side carrying Princess Hi. Kairi only made small movements before actually swimming. Lea flexes each muscle before taking off. Before long both of them got the hang of it.

"Ok, we're ready," exclaims King Sora handing Princess Hi back to Queen Kairi. At the meeting spot Queen Kairi shows Princess Hi to everyone there.

"That is one beautiful daughter," comments King Triton.

"And smart too," includes King Sora. "Less then a day after her birth she said her first word."

"What was it?" asks Melody.

"Well," says King Sora. "Before I went to the office that day I stopped by where Kairi was. I gave her a kiss and Hi was watching. Then Hi chirps 'Kiss'"

"Wow," exclaims everyone.

"Well I have the perfect present for Hi," says King Triton raising his trident. Suddenly a birthmark appears on either side of Hi's neck in the shape if lines.

"Those birthmarks are a symbol of the new ability," explains King Triton. "I gave her the ability to breath underwater."

"Thank you," thanks King Sora before turning to Queen Kairi. "Kairi, we should be heading off to more worlds." So they leave for another world.

~ Enchanted Dominion

No one greeted them upon arrival on this world. The group just walks up to the castle and into the throne room there in the newly crowned King Phillipe and Queen Aurora is.

"Sora, Kairi, you made it," they both greet them with. After introducing Lea Queen Kairi holds up Princess Hi.

"This is Princess Hi," introduces Sora.

"Hello Sora!" calls a small voice. Three balls of light enters the room. One red one, one blue one and one green one. Suddenly the three balls of light turns into The Three Good Fairies. The three of them all looks upon Princess Hi.

"Why, she's a cute little baby," exclaims the red fairy.

"Yes she is," agrees the other two fairies.

"We thought up three great presents for her," says the green fairy. The blue fairy waves her wand over Princess Hi.

"My present is the gift of beautiful magic song," says the blue fairy. After the gold dust settles on Princess Hi the red fairy waves her wand over her.

"My present is the gift of being able to speak to those that are not alive," says the red fairy. After the gold dust settles on Princess Hi the last one, the green fairy, wave her wand over her.

"My present is the gift of speaking to things that are all the forms of nature," says the green fairy. The gold dust settles on Princess Hi.

"Thank you," thanks King Sora.

"How many places do you have left to visit?" asks King Phillip.

"Just one," answers Kairi.

"Well thank you for coming," says Queen Aurora.

"See you soon," they all say as the group leaves the room. They head off to the last world before returning to Radiant Garden.

~ Castle of Dreams

At this world Cinderella's mouse friend Jaq greets them.

"Wait here, Jaq will bring Cinderella," says Jaq who darts off. Not long after that Cinderella comes rushing out.

"That was fast," comments Lea.

"Yeah, you have the mice of the palace to thank for that," shrugs Cinderella. "Now come on. Fairy God Mother wants to see you too." They find the Fairy God Mother in the gardens.

"Why hello dears," greets the Fairy God Mother. "Oh and there's little Hi." She opens the blanket and looks lovingly at Princess Hi. Cinderella with Jaq on her shoulder looks too.

"Well I have a present for you," the Fairy God Mother says to Princess Hi. She waves her wand and says those three words she always say when casting a spell. After she cast the spell she explains it.

"I gave her the ability to shrink only when there's danger around," she explains. "But she also has a choice on it too." After staying for a while longer the group leaves to go back to Radiant Garden.

~ Back at Radiant Garden

The one to greet them when they landed back home is Lord Riku holding a baby.

"I see the adoption papers came through," says King Sora.

"Yeah, thank you Sora for the help," thanks Lord Riku. "You're in time for the feast." During the feast in town square King Sora gets up to do the toast.

"My people, I hope you've enjoyed yourselves," says King Sora. "For now I propose a toast to my daughter." Then looking at Princess Hi in Queen Kairi's arms he continues, "May you live a happy, healthy and long life Princess Hi."

"Long live Pricess Hi," cheers everyone. "Long live King Sora. Long live Queen Kairi." They all enjoyed the rest of the celebration.


	5. Chapter 5

Five years after the birth we see Madam Mim in her true form in her house. She's also standing in front of a boy.

"Finally," sighs Madam Mim. "After five years of I'm done with my puppet. After Hi marries my puppet it will kill her and rule Radiant Garden with me at the controller forever. Now to put life into the puppet." Suddenly the boy glows for a bit. After it fades the puppet begins to move.

"Now for me to give you a suitable name," mumbles Madam Mim. "Pupa Ningyo is your name."

"Ok master," says Pupa Ningyo.

"In the morning you go into town and meet Hi," commands Madam Mim entering a bed room. "For now rest."

"As you wish master," replies Pupa Ningyo.

In the morning after lunch King Sora is taking a walk in the town square over seeing the party under-goings. Helen is following him. Suddenly an ice statue of a large five he's under starts to tip and fall.

"Look out!" calls a voice. Just then Pupa Ningyo darts underneath the ice statue and holds it near the bottom. The top stops with a foot left to go before hitting King Sora.

"Cloud, come and help the boy with the statue quickly," orders King Sora while he steps out of the way. Cloud quickly dumps the streamers he was fetching for Zidane in his arms and runs up. Soon the ice statue is standing straight with a wider base.

"Thank you young one," says King Sora. "You are very strong for someone your size."

"I exercise every day," responds Pupa Ningyo bowing to King Sora. "I was on a jog when I saw that something's going on. So I came to see what it is."

"We're getting a birthday party ready for Princess Hi," says Bartz pushing a food cart with a birthday cake in the shape and size of a wedding cake past. "Where should this go?"

"In the middle of the town square," answers King Sora. "Where's the candle for it."

"That will come later," answers Zidane climbing down from a lamp post.

"What's your name?" King Sora asks Pupa Ningyo.

"Pupa Ningyo," answers Pupa Ningyo. "You can call me Puning for short."

"Well Puning, as a thank you for saving me from the falling statue you and your parents are more then welcome to celebrate my daughter's birthday with us."

"I don't have any parents," responds Pupa Ningyo. "Their hearts were taken in a heartless attack last year."

"Stay anyway," says Tifa. "You could get adopted here."

"Ok, are we ready?" calls King Sora.

"Yes we are," answers Densel who's a teenager now.

"Then tell Roxas and Xion to bring Hi," commands King Sora. "The rest of you into position." Everyone gathers around the sides of the town square. Within five minutes Densel runs past.

"She's right behind me," he says. A minute later Roxas and Xion is leading a blindfolded Princess Hi in a pink and gold colored ball gown. Lea follows them close behind. When King Sora makes eye contact he mouths wow to him.

"Ok, ready," says Roxas.

"Yeah, I'm ready," says Princess Hi. Xion unties the blindfold, counts to three and lets it drop.

"Happy birthday!" shouts everyone.

"Yay," laughs Princess Hi running up to King Sora. King Sora scoops her up into a tight hug and Queen Kairi plants a kiss on her cheek.

"Ok, now that the birthday princess is here lets get to the cake!" calls Bartz walking until he's next to the cake. "Zidane, are you ready?"

"Ready," answers Zidane standing at the end of the town square. Zidane is holding a candle that's in the shape of a five and lights it. Bartz puts his cupped hands down. Zidane runs towards Bartz and uses his hands to jump high in the air. While he's flying over the cake he uses a somersault to cast the lit candle that plants itself neatly on the cake. He lands on the other side on his feet. Both Bartz and Zidane takes a bow while everyone claps.

In the end of the day King Sora gets called off to save a world and Pupa Ningyo gets adopted by Yuffie.

Aurthur's note: Pupa is Latin for puppet and Ningyo with a line above the o is Japanesse for puppet too. I used the Dissidia version of Bartz and Zidane.


	6. Chapter 6

Princess Hi is on the battlements of the castle with her friends when King Sora returns to Radiant Garden watching the sunset. The friends she's with are Ignis, Pupa Ningyo and Liopan (the child Lord Riku adopted). Lea is also there checking the scene around them every so often.

"Hey Hi," says King Sora. "Mind if I join you?"

"Go right ahead," answers Princess Hi. "While you're at it you can tell us about the world you went to."

"Well the world I was at is called Wonderland," sighs King Sora taking a seat beside Liopan.

"Is it for the same reason again?" asks Princess Hi.

"No, it thankfully wasn't," says King Sora. "This time The Queen of Hearts used Alice as bait to call me there. Once I got there and before she had her guards try to arrest me she blamed me for all of their heartless attacks."

"You go to other worlds," gasps Pupa Ningyo.

"Yes he does," responds Ignis. "According to my parents he was the best keyblader ever back when he fought in a battle of The Keyblade War."

"Yeah, my dad talked about when he stood beside him as they fought a nobody called Xemnas," says Liopan. "He commented he was impressed on Sora's growth."

"Can I see your keyblade?" asks Pupa Ningyo.

"Of course," replies King Sora. He holds out his hand and the Kingdom Key appears in it.

"Wow," exclaims Pupa Ningyo as King Sora's keyblade vanishes.

"So basically it is the same thing as all those other times in Wonderland," sighs Princess Hi. "Only this time it's you she blames and not Alice."

"Yep," agrees King Sora.

"Have you decided on where to take me for my first trip out into the universe?" asks Princess Hi.

"Yes I have," answers King Sora. "I'm taking you to The Pride Lands in the morning."


	7. Chapter 7

Skipping to after Princess Hi turned fifteen years old. It is the fifteenth year anniversary of The Keyblade War King Sora finished. Princess Hi is playing with Pupa Ningyo, Leopan, Xandra Roxas and Xion's daughter and Jetra, Ventus and Namin'e's daughter, when the doorbell rang.

"That must be Ignis," exclaims Princess Hi. The group of kids runs to the front door as King Sora opens the door. After saying their hellos Princess Hi turns to King Sora.

"Dad can we go play outside?" asks Princess Hi.

"Of course," answers King Sora.

Once outside the kids begins thinking of a game.

"We could play catch," offers Pupa Ningyo.

"Yeah that sounds good," agrees the others. Princess Hi got a bouncy ball from the toy shed and the begin running around tossing the ball to each other.

During the game the ball got away from Princess Hi and she runs after it. She didn't notice a strange shadow appearing between her and the ball until it became a heartless. She screeches and runs the other way as a chakram destroys the heartless.

"Run back inside," orders Lea. The kids did not need to be told twice what to do. Lea sends some signal blasts to warn the grown-ups inside what's happening. Suddenly more pops up not just in front of Lea but also between the kids and the door into safety. Pupa Ningyo grabs a stick while Ignis summons a keyblade just like his dad does. Leopan attacks a heartless that was attacking Xandra and Jetra and a keyblade appears as if he did it before. A heartless attacks Princess Hi, her arms snaps up while a keyblade appears in her hand making her block the attack. Just then the grown-ups came to the rescue. Within seconds all of the heartless are wiped out.

After the heartless were destroyed Princess Hi takes a look at what appeared in her hand. It was a keyblade.

"Sora, look," exclaims Queen Kairi as everyone looks in awe at the three new keyblade wielders.

"Sora," says Lord Riku. "It's time."

"Yeah," exclaims King Sora. "You're right." He walks up to the kids.

"Hi, Ignis, Leopan," says King Sora. "Welcome to the group of keyblade wielders. After lunch we will explain more of the story of the keyblade war, what happened and I'll tell you what happens next. Then tomorrow we will take the next step." With that the grown-ups leaves the kids in the courtyard while they discus their plans for sending the kids with Master Aqua, Master Terra and Master Ventus to train.

Meanwhile in the kitchens Helen is about to stick a syringe through the cork of the wine bottle when the sound of someone being knocked out interrupted her. The door opens to reveal a knocked out servant that was hired to help with the party and Maleficent. Helen immediately drops the syringe and runs up to Maleficent.

"Well, well, well, the old poison in the wine plan," says Maleficent. "That is for people who wants to be sneaky. Not like someone who wants to be the best Madam Mim."

"Oh Queen Maleficent," says Helen. "I am only trying to rule The Radiant Gardens."

"Yes I know," says Maleficent. "And I have a plan to do that, but I'll need your puppet."

"My puppet, Why?" asks Helen.

"When I last encountered him twelve years ago he greatly weakened me," explains Maleficent. "Now that I'm at full power I come back to find that Sora's child gained her keyblade and now they are thinking of sending her off to train. I need to make sure that she'll not inherit her father's powers."

"Don't worry Maleficent," says Helen. "With a few adjustments my puppet will be able to follow her through her training. All I ask is that I will be able to rule this world while you are spreading your evil else where."

"Yes I do need someone to watch this world while I'm gone," says Maleficent in thought. "But whenever I come back everything gets turned over towards me."

"You've got yourself a deal," agrees Helen. "I'll just need your heartless to attack them again when they are all together after the upgrade is done."

"Very well," says Maleficent turning to a dark portal. "That servant will wakeup with no memory of what evil thing he saw."

"Thank you Queen Maleficent," says Helen leaving the kitchen as the servant wakes up.

Whew, that took a long time. Sorry about the long wait. I ran into a few very unpleasant bumps in the road of life, but now everything's smooth.


	8. Chapter 8

The day after Princess Hi summoned her keyblade Princess Hi's getting ready for King Sora's public announcement.

"Now kids," says King Sora. "What happened yesterday is that you summoned your keyblades for the first time. That means you will be leaving for The Land of Keyblade Knowledge. The only people there are going to be Master Terra, Master Aqua, Master Ventus and Namine who will train you. Now Hi, Roxas, Xion and Axle's going too, but they're going to ease up on their duties. All this is to get you ready for your future as the next generation of keyblade wielders."

"That means you will not be coming," says Princess Hi.

"That's right Hi," sighs King Sora. "But mom and I have a little gift that we will present to you in a bit. For now we are going to go and get this done with." King Sora and the group of the new keybladers walk to the Mic. While King Sora talks to the kids Pupa Ningyo found Helen in the back of the crowd.

"Your secret message told me you want to see me," states Pupa Ningyo.

"Pupa Ningyo, change of plans," says Helen. "You are going with Hi when she trains."

"I don't have a keyblade though," states Pupa Ningyo.

"Not now you don't," grins Helen. She then gives Pupa Ningyo a key. Seconds after Pupa Ningyo takes it the key seeps into his hand.

"That is no ordinary key is it?" asks Pupa Ningyo with a grin.

"You're correct," responds Helen. "It will give you a weapon that's as close to a keyblade as I could make it. Now when the Heartless attack make sure you are there and watching the ones around Hi."

"Very well," says Pupa Ningyo. At that moment King Sora steps up to the Mic with the kids.

"My people, I thank you coming to here to hear my announcement." says King Sora. "Yesterday my daughter Princess Hi, Ignis and Leopan had summoned their keyblades for the first time. Which means they will be leaving for The Land of Keyblade Knowledge to train. This little thing I got together at the last moment is so that we can say 'good luck' to them." Suddenly Master Ventus zips in very fast on his Keyblade Rider and dismounts by King Sora.

"Sora, Heartless attack near the east wall!" exclaims Master Ventus.

"Very well," sighs King Sora walking east. "People get in the nearest heartless shelter and stay there until I say it's clear! You kids, follow me. You are going to join me and the other keybladers in the fight. You will be learning how to fight with with your instincts." As everyone leaves the area Pupa Ningyo follows the keyblade wielders.

When they've reached the east wall they see a whole army of heartless. Seconds later they are joined by Master Terra, Master Aqua and all of the other keyblade wielders.

During the fight everyone got separated, but Pupa Ningyo kept his sights on Princess Hi. Suddenly a heartless leaps at Princess Hi and she didn't notice until someone shouts, "Look out." Then Pupa Ningyo jumps up and strikes the heartless down with a keyblade that looks like a lot of wires twisted together. Princess Hi didn't have time to say anything since the other heartless near by decided to try and take advantage of her shock.

After the heartless are all defeated Princess Hi turns towards Pupa Ningyo.

"Pupa, you have a keyblade," says Princess Hi.

"Yes," agrees Pupa Ningyo. "It's really amazing."

"You're right, it is amazing," says King Sora. "But now I have to go tell everyone they can come out now."

Once everyone gathered in the town square again King Sora steps up to the Mic.

"During the fight the kid's ride to their new school arrived with back-up," says King Sora. "But that's not all that happened. Pupa Ningyo summoned his keyblade for the first time. Therefore he's going too. Now, let's go to the landing dock to say our goodbyes." As they walk to the landing dock King Sora takes Xion to one side.

"Xion, I want someone to watch Pupa Ningyo," states King Sora.

"It's about how he got his keyblade is it?" asks Xion.

"Yes," confirms King Sora. "Something's not right. I sense that there was no other keybladers in his past. Yet he got a keyblade."

"I'll see what I can do," says Xion. When they got to the gummy ship landing dock everyone takes their time to shake the kids' hands and the parents hug them while saying their goodbyes. Queen Kairi put a medallion around Princess Hi's neck.

"We were planing on giving you this on your sixteenth birthday, but now things have changed," explains Queen Kairi as Princess Hi inspects it.

"This has The Radiant Garden symbol on it," states Princess Hi.

"Yes Hi it does," says Queen Kairi. "By wearing it you are telling people that you are the crowned princess of The Radiant Garden, the heiress of it's thrown." Once the goodbyes are done being said the new keybladers boards the gummy ship with Master Aqua, Master Terra, Master Ventus, Lady Namin'e, Xion, Roxas and Lea. They take off heading to The Land of Keyblade Knowledge.

Whew... that took a lot of time to get done. I was pretty busy and not a lot of T.V shows to watch while I write. Things might pick up better starting tomarrow, but I'm not making promises though. What I can promise is that the next chapter is where Princess Hi will have her first battle against the forces of darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Almost a year passes with Princess Hi and three of her friends training at The Land of Keyblade Knowledge. Princess Hi and Pupa Ningyo learned the lessons quickly. Princess Hi is good in all three abilities, attack, defense and magic. Master Aqua, Master Terra and Master Ventus split the teaching job. Master Aqua taught magic, Master Terra taught how to control dark powers and Master Ventus taught battle moves. Lady Namin'e Managed the library where the kids sometimes studies.

It is now a week before Princess Hi turns sixteen years old. Queen Kairi and King Sora are getting ready for Princess Hi to come home for her birthday. Suddenly Merlin appears in a puff of smoke.

"Excuse me your royal couple I think you should postpone planning Hi's birthday," says Merlin

"Why?" asks Queen Kairi.

"I'm afraid I have bad news," sighs Merlin. "It's about what will happen to The Radiant Garden."

"Kairi, how about you get Squall, Cid and Riku while I talk to Merlin," says King Sora. Queen Kairi nods before walking out.

"What is it?" asks King Sora.

"Sora, my powers are telling me that the kingdom of The Radiant Garden will fall," says Merlin.

"Well, now that you've told me this, I will be able to stop it from happening," responds King Sora.

"No Sora, I'm afraid you can't win this time," says Merlin. "I fear that the evils this time are much stronger."

"Explain please," requests King Sora.

"I have a rival in the competition for the best magic user," explains Merlin. "She calls herself Madam Mim. Now my powers are telling me that she had joined up with Maleficent and will come and take the throne from you, but one person will come with a team and cleanse the world from all evil and lock the world with a shield that will weaken any evil that gets in to the point that they're like any normal beings with a keyblade."

"Will there be a warning to the attack?" asks King Sora.

"Yes there will be a warning," answers Merlin. "When it starts snowing in the world of spring will be the time when we all need to be ready. Because the cries of suffering is the fuel of pure evil. Maleficent will put out the sun and cast snow to fall while Mim draws power from the cries of nature. Then she will come out of hiding when she's at the fullest power she can get."

"Very well," sighs King Sora. "Merlin, I'll need you to mix a potion for me. One that will put me and everything in me to sleep until all this is over."

"Yes King Sora," replies Merlin before teleporting out in a cloud of smoke. Within a few minutes Queen Kairi, Commander Squall, Cid and Lord Riku walks in.

"Kairi said that Merlin came to speak with you," says Lord Riku. "What did he want to say?"

"He wanted to tell me that The Radiant Garden will fall," King Sora bluntly says. He then relates what Merlin told him.

"Well we only have what kids passed their keyblade inheritance test and a few more kids plus Xandra and Jetra got their keyblades recently," mutters Commander Squall.

"No, they are too inexperienced even for this," exclaims King Sora. "We will wait for the keyblader that Merlin had foreseen to save us. You will go tell King Mickey all this and that we'll need as many gummy ships as they can give us. Riku will be in charge of the people. Tell them they will have to pack what they can and when the gummy ships arrive they will board them. Cid you take care of Tron.

"I can do better," says Cid. "I can take every bit of Tron and his world on one disk. Leaving the computer totally blank."

"Great, use that," comments King Sora. "We must evacuate everyone in the world to Traverse Town. Kairi you will stay here with me. As one of the princesses of hearts I have to keep your heart safe. I have to seal it where no evil will get at a piece to Kingdom Hearts. Go and do what you've been told." Commander Squall, Cid and Lord Riku dashes off leaving King Sora and Queen Kairi alone.

"You are going to put my heart in your body aren't you," says Queen Kairi.

"Sorry Kairi," sighs King Sora. "It's the only place where it can be safe." Queen Kairi shakes her head slowly.

"Don't apologize," says Queen Kairi. "This way it will be harder for anyone to get some power from Kingdom Hearts, but what about you? You have a link to the source of Kingdom Hearts inside you."

"I had Merlin go back and make me a potion to put me and whatever is inside me to sleep," explains King Sora. "That way I'll put your heart and my powers to sleep until this whole ordeal is over."

"Very well," sighs Queen Kairi walking up to King Sora and handing him something. "Please be safe." She opens her hand to reveal that she had given him the good luck charm she made as a teen. King Sora nods his head, summons his keyblade and points it at Queen Kairi's chest. Both the tip of the keyblade and Queen Kairi's chest begins to glow and then a glowing ball of light floats out of her. King Sora catches both Queen Kair's body as it falls and grabs the ball of light.

"Don't worry," whispers King Sora as he puts the ball of light into his own chest. "Everything will be okay."

The next day at sunrise ten giant gummy ships arrives. Inside the castle King Sora is watching all the people he could see board the ships from the balcony. Queen Kairi's comatose body is sitting on the bench behind him. Lord Riku walks out onto the balcony.

"Everything going according to plan," Lord Riku announces. "By noon today the last gummy ship will take off. They'll be heading to Traverse Town."

"That's a good place," comments King Sora. Suddenly Merlin appears in his usual puff of smoke holding a bottle of liquid.

"Here's the potion you asked me for," says Merlin handing th bottle over to King Sora.

"Sora, what does that potion do?" asks Lord Riku.

"It will seal Kairi's heart and my link to Kingdom Hearts in me," answers King Sora. "Riku, You will be taking Kairi's body with you. Merlin, as you leave this world take a piece of the sun to make a chance for it to relight it." Lord Riku picks Queen Kairi put bridle style and both he and Merlin starts to leave, but gets stopped by King Sora.

"Wait a minute Merlin," says King Sora. "Do you know the name of the keyblader who's going to put all this to it's end?"

"Yes," answers Merlin. "The keyblader's name is-"

A few minutes after the last gummy ship leaves with the last of The Radiant Garden's citizens the sun's light goes out. King Sora is in the throne room holding and looking at the crown Queen Kairi wears to special occasions. The snow outside reaches a quarter of a foot when Mim enters the throne room in her true form.

"You must be Mim," greets King Sora.

"You are correct," replies Mim. "I am Madam Mim. The greatest magic user in all the world."

"Greatest magic user in all the world," repeats King Sora. "Oh please, I've never heard about you till the wizard I think is one of the greatest magic user predicted your coming."

"Oh," muses Mim. "And where is this wizard you think is one of the greatest magic users? I talked to one of my minions who I sent out to find Merlin and he said that Merlin's nowhere to be seen."

"He doesn't have to be here," answers King Sora before tossing Queen Kairi's crown. "If you want the throne then you can have it, but know this, Merlin also saw your downfall. Soon one person will rise up and strike you down. Then all evil will loose their powers here." He then takes the bottle Merlin gave him from right next to him, uncorked it and drinks the whole contents in one fluid movement.

"Excuse me," says Mim. "What did you just do?"

"It's a potion to ruin all plans of having the power of Kingdom Hearts," answers King Sora as the potion starts taking effect. "If you want anything other then The Radiant Garden then you will have to work hard in order to get it." He then falls to sleep.

Two days before Princess Hi's birthday all of the keybladers that was training in The Land of Keyblade Knowledge is in the lanes between. All of them are riding Keyblade Gliders.

Princess Hi's glider is in the shape of a carriage with laser guns instead of horses. The color is gold, silver and dark brown, Which matches the color of her armor. Also her glider can change to hold as many passengers as Princess Hi desires in the carriage.

Pupa Ningyo's glider is in the shape of a dog sled with lasers instead of dogs. The color is mostly black and silver with a bit of red and matching his armor.

Ingius' glider is in the shape close to a merry-go-round horse that shoots laser out of the mouth. The colors are mostly silver and yellow with a little bit of forest green, also matching his armor.

Leopan's glider is in the shape of a scooter that shoots lasers from the middle of the handle bars. The color is white,black and brown that like everyone else's it matches his armor.

Right now Princess Hi is flying circles around the rest of the group out of excitement so fast.

"Hey Hi, will you slow down," comes Lea's complaining voice from within the carriage.

"Oh stop it Lea," says Namine's voice from within the carriage. "She's just excited about being home after a year of being separate from her parents."

"Wait a minute," gasps Princess Hi as she stops her glider in front of the group. "Something's not right here. The Radiant Garden isn't supposed to be white." indeed as they are nearing The Radian Garden the color is white instead of green.

"Ok everyone," instructs Master Aqua. "Everyone continue with caution." They are halfway to the protective bubble from where they were when an armored figure on a keyblade glider comes up in front of them.

"Halt, it's too dangerous to land there," says Lord Riku.

"Riku, what happened to my homeworld?" asks Princess Hi franticly.

"Hi, is that you?" gasps Lord Riku. "Follow me to Traverse Town. We'll explain everything."

In one of the meeting rooms in an inn in Travers Town Lord Riku , Merlin and Commander Squall explained what happened that day on The Radiant Garden. Lord Riku and Merlin didn't tell about the part of the name of the keyblader hero/in. Instead they said that Merlin had described him/her.

"So now I patrol the area around The Radiant Garden looking for any and all keybladers," finishes Lord Riku.

"Well this puts all our plans on ice," exclaims Master Ventus.

"Excuse me, I would like to be with my mother now," says Princess Hi as she stands up from her chair.

"Squall, you escort Hi to Kairi," says Lord Riku. "I'm going to talk to Masters Terra, Aqua and Ven as I show Leopan his new brothers and sisters I've recently adopted." Princess Hi and Squall walks in silence until they reach a private room in a hospital. Princess Hi enters the room while Squall stays outside with Zell and Firion.

"Hi Mom," sighs Princess Hi as she sits in a chair next to Queen Kairi's bed. "It's your little princess. I just can't believe this really happened. I wanted to spend my birthdays like it is always supposed to be, but now look where we are." A few seconds later a nurse comes into the room.

"Visiting hours are over girl," says the nurse as she yanks Princess Hi off of the chair by her arm.

"Nurse, let go of her!" orders Squall making the nurse freeze. "That's Princess Hi of The Radiant Garden you're handling. So I advise you to be gentle with her."

"Thank you Squall, I'll take it from here," says Princess Hi calmly as she slips out of the nurse's grip. "You don't have to grab me nurse. All you had to do was just say 'visiting hours are over'. Now please go on with your work." After saying goodbye to Queen Kairi Princess Hi follows Commander Squall back to the inn where they have rooms set up for the keybladers.

After sunset Princess Hi with the pack that Merlin gave her the day of her presentation on her back that she always carries with her is in her room getting a rope ladder made from her bedsheets out of the window when her fellow apprentices come in.

"Got room for three more?" asks Ingius.

"What are you guys doing here?" asks Princess Hi.

"We're going to help you do what keybladers are meant to do," replies Leopan. "Keep the balance between good and evil in tact."

"Hi, this isn't just your fight," says Pupa Ningyo. "We're in this together."

"Well we better get going now," exclaims Princess Hi stepping out the window. As soon as the others touches down they see Princess Hi scowling at some bushes.

"Hi, what is it?" asks Ingius.

"You'll see," responds Princess Hi as she throws three stones into the bushes. After three yelps of pain sounds from the places Princess Hi threw the stones in Cloud, Yuffie and Commander Squall steps out.

"You guys are not supposed to be here," states Leopan.

"Well you aren't supposed to be sneaking out," says Cloud.

"Well it's a keyblader's job to fight the higher forces," says Pupa Ningyo.

"The one in Merlin's prophesy will take care of The Radiant Garden," says Commander Squall. "You guys will get the rest."

"Which she will," says a voice coming out from around the corner. It was Lord Riku followed by Merlin.

"What do you mean Riku?" asks Yuffie.

"We didn't tell you this because we wanted to see if Princess Hi has what it takes to fulfill her destiny," replies Merlin. "You see, the one I saw saving The Radiant Garden is Princess Hi."

"You three return to your rooms," orders Lord Riku. After Commander Squall, Cloud and Yuffie left Lord Riku hands each of the keyblade apprentices white cloaks.

"Merlin put a spell over these cloaks to conceal you from any evil you might run into and keep you warm while you're there," he explains as he passes the last cloak to Leopan. Merlin hands Princess Hi a glowing bag.

"As I was leaving The Radiant Garden I collected as much of the sun as possible in this bag," he explains. "When you reach the highest point in the castle open this bag. The piece of the sun will return to it's spot. Riku will fly in a gummy ship with Lea to that point. When the sun piece returns to it's spot Lea will use his powers to get the sun to glow brighter making the snow melt, thus the forces of evil will grow weaker. Then the warriors will come and take care of Mim's underlings, leaving Mim wide open for you." After that the keyblade apprentices with their cloaks on summons their keyblade glider and takes off.

They touch down on a dark, cold and snowy world.

"Oh boy," exclaims Ingius sucking in a breath. "It's too dark to see and it's too risky for a fire."

"Don't worry," assures Princess Hi with her eyes closed. "The castle is a three mile walk straight to our left. Careful there are three goons coming towards us. One coming from the castle and two in front of us. Wait, one of the ones in front turned a corner just now."

"O.k, how are you doing that?" asks Pupa Ningyo. "At the inn I think I know, but this I can't figure out."

"Same here," agrees the others.

"I can't describe it," says Princess Hi. "Ever since I woke up today I could feel every inch of the world, where everyone is and everything. It's like what ever world my feet are on now and I are connected somehow. Back at the inn I felt Squall, Cloud and Yuffie. I confirmed it with the grass and the bushes, and I was right. Now it's the same. I've been told that two of the three fairies' gifts were to be able to speak to living and non-living things, but not this."

"We'll have to ask Merlin about this when we are done here," says Leopan.

"Anyway we better get going," says Princess Hi leading the way.

It was a long and silent walk to the highest point of the castle. Princess Hi warned the others about the goons by holding up the number of fingers there are of goons, then she pointed at the direction. She was right every time.

At the tower near where the friends hung out when they were little. Princess Hi lets the sun piece out of the bag, it flies into the air and within ten minutes the sun gets brighter.

"O.k Hi," exclaims Ingius taking off his cloak. "Use the gift of magical song." The others takes off their cloaks and they all put them in Princess Hi's pack.

"Star pocket," exclaims Princess Hi to the star pocket Mickey gave her the same day Merlin gave her the pack. The star pocket is attached to the pack.

"Blow Horn Star," summons Princess Hi. A star with a blow horn flies out and into Princess Hi's hand. After turning on the blow horn part she sings through it:

Snow conjured from evil magic please leave here

All of The Radiant Garden's plants spring up and weaken the enemy with a happy cheer.

As soon as the song is over the snow begins to melt, leaving green grass and beautiful flowers behind. Suddenly Princess Hi gasps as Mim teleport by magic on the ledge Princess Hi and her friends sat together watching at sun sets as kids.

"Ah you must be Hi," greets Mim as Princess Hi and the others flies to her on their gliders. Once they land they activate their armor.

"Yes I am Hi," answers Princess Hi as she and the other keybladers summons their keyblades as their weapon. "I am the rightful princess of The Radiant Garden."

"Well as punishment for ruining the snowy wonderland I created I will destroy you!" says Mim as they get in battle positions. It was Mim who made the first move. Soon it is Princess Hi standing alone while the other keybladers are pinned down by dark chains on the ground in the castle courtyard. Princess Hi's pretty weak herself and soon Mim shoots a spell at her which causes dark chains to bring her down to a kneeling position and pin her like that.

"Interesting," muses Mim.

"What's interesting Mim?" spats Princess Hi with venom lacing each and every word.

"What your father said before he ruined my plans of ever having at least a bit of Kingdom Hearts," exclaims Mim. "He said that someone will rise up and defeat me. Now here I stand in front of a girl who destroyed my winter wonderland in a place that's got a boring season every day of the year, and all she and her friends did in our battle was to throw miner swings and first level spells at me. I thought that the person who's supposed to beat me will be better then this. Oh well, I'll ha to settle for destroying you for now. You'll die here as a powerless being while I rebuild my winter wonderland."

"That's where you are wrong!" exclaims Princess Hi as she begins to glow with a light. "I may look powerless, but my friends had always given me power through whatever they taught me, and if I reach deep down into my heart I will find the strength that they've been giving me all my life. MY FRIENDS ARE MY POWER!" Suddenly the light turns golden and wings made from light sprouts from the back of her shoulder blades. Mim then panics from the tremendous boost in Princess Hi's power that she then fires a spell at Princess Hi. Suddenly a black wall appears in front of her and blocks Mim's spell. It was Lord Riku who casted Dark Shield to block Mim's attack. Soon Lord Riku and Masters Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Roxas and Xion runs up with Merlin behind them. Merlin gets rid of the dark chains on the keyblade apprentices while the Keyblade masters fight Mim.

"Merlin get ready," commands Princess Hi. "I'll tie her down with vines and you make them anti-magical." With that she sings another magic song:

Vines from all around us please hold this evil person tight.

Hold her with all your might.

Instantly Vines starts obeying her. In no time Mim is tied down with anti-magical vines courtesy of Princess Hi and Merlin the Wizard.

"Everyone link your powers with me!" calls Princess Hi. Soon all of the keybladers and Merlin has a hand on Princess Hi as a glowing ball of light forms at the tip of her keyblade. When everyone has a hand on her a beam of light shoots out of Princess Hi's keyblade and hits the helpless Mim. After that attack Mim disappears in a puff of smoke. A moment after Mim leaves a keyhole appears in the sky.

"There's this world's keyhole," says Merlin. "Lock it and you've completed your task here and your father will wake from his eternal slumber." Princess Hi nods her head and perform the scene King Sora did during his battle against Organization XIII (think about how he unlocked the gates in KHII). Afterwards Princess Hi runs up to the castle doors with everyone behind her.

"Where are you going?" asks Lord Riku.

"To see my father," answers Princess Hi. "He is in the throne room." Once they reach the throne room they see King Sora standing in the middle of the room. Not caring that she is still in the form she fought Mim in or that it is informal Princess Hi runs up to King Sora and jumps into his awaiting arms and hugs him as tight as she could.

"Oh dad, there's no word to describe my feelings now," Princess Hi chokes out through her tears of joy.

"I think I can guess," responds King Sora. "For now we have to get the people back here where they belong. Can you lead the group there and back?"

"Yes, but can't you come too?" asks Princess Hi.

"No, it's too risky," replies King Sora taking a ball of light from his chest and putting it in Princess Hi's. "I have to stay here. This is the only place that's safe now, but I just put mom's heart in you to transport to her body. Once we are all together us keybladers will have a meeting wile Squall takes care of the people. Oh, before you go the way to change back to your original form in to think about nothing but changing back." Princess Hi did that and King Sora goes out to talk with Commander Squall. Before long everyone but King Sora sets off back to Traverse Town.

By noon all the keybladers including King Mickey and Merlin are sitting around the larg dinning room table that is used for the Keyblade War's End Anniversaries while Commander Squall and The Radiant Garden Musketeers help the people move back into their houses and restoring thing back the way it was. After Queen Kairi hugs King Sora hello and King Sora returns the good luck charm they start the meeting.

"Merlin," addresses King Sora. "Can you tell us what happened with Hi's Powers during the fight?"

"Yes I can," answers Merlin. "It seems to me that when she passed the Keyblade Inheritance test it multiplied the power you gave her through your blood when you created her. Judging by what I felt at the time I'd say her powers multiplied by ten time more then even your's. From what her teammates told me about what happened from that morning when her powers got to full power in seams that she's even became one with what ever world she is in." The others could only stare in awe at Princess Hi.

"That takes care of that question," states Master Ventus breaking everyone from the trance. "But now we need to discuss a more dire situation at hand. Maleficent is back and there's Mim to think about."

"You're right Ven," agrees everyone.

"Judging by the signs so far I think Princess Hi should take care of that," says King Sora. "Maleficent is the most dangerous opponent so we should put our focus on her. Mim's time will come if she decides to fight. She will go at this with two other keybladers of her choosing. We will hold another meeting to discuss this topic again in two days. For now we have to rest and tomorrow we celebrate Hi turning sixteen years old. The meeting is over."

At night time after Princess Hi plays with her friends, both old and new, after dinner she is heading up to her room for the night when Helen cuts her off alone.

"Pupa told me about what happened with your powers," she exclaims. "I'm just warning you to be careful. Throughout history people get so much power that they can't control who they become. Your father was the only one that got lucky out of all of them." Then she leaves Princess Hi to continue walking with another thing on her mind besides who to take with her as she battles the new threat to the light.

Whew that was big and, wow. Sorry I was sick the last few days while writing this so you can tell what my mood was like. I couldn't resist doing my own version of the 'my friends are my power' thing. I mean, Ven did it, Sora did it and now I think it is just right that Hi should be the next one to use that line. The next chapter is going to take place in Radiant Garden and the next takes place somewhere that's based off of a non-Disney film (hey, all the good ones are taken), but I'll get more to it in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

The day of Princess Hi's sixteenth birthday everyone's doing last minute work before sunset. As the king King Sora tends to the people, Queen Kairi plans the party and Master Terra, Aqua and Ventus trains Princess Hi and the three other older keybladers and starts training the newer ones in the Royal training grounds. With Princess Hi they are trying to make her transform again.

"No, no, no," sighs Master Aqua for the sixth time. "Let me see. We'll need Namin'e's help with this."

"Yes, you go do that while you think about how I can learn to control this power!" snaps Princess Hi snaps as she heads to the lake and jumps in. Whenever she was stressed she would jump into a body of water and thanks to the gills she got as a baby she can stay there as long as she wants, like to cool down. She comes up when she sees Master Ventus's hand in the water giving her the signal to come up.

"It's almost time for lunch," exclaims Master Ventus when Princess Hi broke surface. "How about you go change into dryer clothes." On the way Princess Hi stops outside the door King Sora comes out of his office. She likes to listen to what's going on.

"Ok, last request for the agenda for now," announces King Sora.

"The last request is from Aerith," responds Helen. "After Tina Branford had mastered her powers she moved onto mastering the art of healing with Aerith. Now she's confident that she's ready to go into business herself. Aerith thinks she can open her own clinic. All they need is your approval."

"Of course they can open a new clinic," says King Sora. "I was thinking that the other end of town could use a nearby medical clinic. I'll write the letter telling them they can go look for a place over there, you can go on your lunch break."

"Thank you King Sora," thanks Helen. Then Princess Hi hears the door shutting behind her. That's when Princess Hi enters King Sora's office.

"Hm, dad," says Princess Hi. When King Sora turned towards Princess Hi his smile turns to that of concern.

"I see that training today got too stressful for you," exclaims King Sora.

"Yes, a little," replies Princess Hi. "They were trying to get me to transform again, but what I wanted to do was learn to control my power. How did you manage to control your's?"

"Right before I used my power against The Evil Keyblade Master Xahanort I thought about my friends and those he hurt," answers King Sora. "That filled me with light before I concentrated on the deed to vanquish Xahanort. Why do you ask?" So Princess Hi tells King Sora about her encounter with Helen the night before.

"Well it is true about Eraqus and Xahanort getting destroyed because of their obsession," says King Sora after Princess Hi was done. "But Riku got back to normal thanks to me and Mickey helping out, Terra 's help was Aqua and the memory of Ven and you just heard about me. You want to hear a little more on how you can learn to control your power?"

"Of course," responds Princess Hi.

"Do you remember the world I told you about where I met teenage girls that can transform into fairies?" asks King Sora.

"It was called Magix Universe," replies Princess Hi.

"That's right," says King Sora. "Well they sang this song to introduce themselves. Now I will sing a piece of it that can help in this situation." Then he starts singing:

Close your eyes

and open your heart

Believe in yourself

That's how it starts

Dreams will come true

Just wait and see

The magic's in you

and the magic's in me

"Now you think about it for a moment while you get ready for lunch," chuckles King Sora.

A few minutes later Princess Hi comes into the dinning room in clean, dry cloths. Lord Riku and his kids were the last to enter. As they all are sitting down princess Hi asks the question that surprises everyone.

"Master Terra, Aqua, Ven, after lunch can we do one last training round before me and my friends play?" she asks.

"Of course we can," agrees Master Terra.

So at one in the afternoon the four of them stands in the royal training grounds again.

"Now I've been thinking that Namin'e could show us the memory and emotions you've expearianced during your fight," offers Master Aqua.

"That wont be necessary," exclaims Princess Hi as she closes her eyes. Suddenly she transforms right in front of the keyblade masters' eyes.

"Wow," is all Master Ventus could say at that moment. After a while Princess Hi turned back into her usual form.

"Now that I managed to transform again I'm going to play before dinner," says Princess Hi.

"Ok, we will just go report this to your father," replies Master Aqua.

When Princess Hi enters the dinning room with the other kids they see the adults sitting at the table with grins on their faces.

"We all heard that you transformed again during training," says Lord Riku.

"Well I did have a little help from dad," exclaims Princess Hi as the kids sits down as well.

"But in the end it was you that transformed," responds King Sora. "Both inside and out. If you keep it up you will be a great queen someday."

"Thanks dad," says Princess Hi.

"After dinner go straight to your room," says Queen Kairi. "I picked a beautiful birthday dress for you to wear to the party. I also picked out some jewelry for you to wear."

"Me and Xion will help you straighten your dress and put on the jewelry," offers Roxas.

"Thanks Roxas," says Princess Hi.

An hour later Princess Hi, Master Roxas and Master Xion steps into Princess Hi's room.

"Hi, your mom told us what's going to happen," says Master Xion as Princess Hi steps behind the changing screen and Master Roxas passes her a dress. "You will be escorted to the party as usual. There will be cake and presents."

"Ok Xion," says Princess Hi. "Come zip up the back for me." Xion walks around the dressing screen and in one minute both of them walks out from the screen. Princess Hi is in a golden colored cocktail dress with a white scarf. She steps in front of the mirror and Master Xion picks up a diamond necklace with so many diamonds on it. She also puts a golden tiara on Princess Hi's head. Master Roxas is crouching down smoothing the bottom of the dress out. Master Xion finishes off with make-up. When everything is done a knock sounds from the door. Once Princess Hi calls that's it's ok to enter Lea is the one to enter.

"Hi it's time," he exclaims.

"She's ready," says Master Roxas holding a pair of shoes for Princess Hi to slip in.

In a few minutes Master Roxas, Xion and Lea enters the town square. Once King Sora sees them he steps up to the Mic.

"My people, I thank all of you for your help in celebrating my daughter's sixteenth birthday," begins King Sora. "Originally this would mean that you single men will have two years before she comes of age to date her and one of you get a chance to marry her, but the attack on The Radiant Garden is changing that plan. Maleficent was the master mind behind it. Hi with two other keybladers will leave tomorrow to fix the chaos that Maleficent will spread while the rest of us come up with a plan to rid the universe of her once and for all. For today though we are going to enjoy ourselves. So let the celebration begin!"

While someone is cutting the cake people present Princess Hi their gifts. The Three Good Fairies steps forward first. They are holding up a white cloak that looks like the hood can be removed.

"We've given two more of these for your father to give to the two teammates you choose," says the blue one.

"Along your journey you might want to hide the fact that you are a princess," says the green one.

"You can take it apart and rearrange it to make a skirt," says the red one. Next comes King Mickey holding a star shard.

"This is an upgrade to Communicate Star," says King Mickey. "Since your parents didn't let you go to other worlds alone the one you have only covers the whole world you're on. This one can transmit across the universe. So you can call home any time, any where and we can call you too." With a toss of the star shard it flies into the star pocket. Next comes Master Terra, Aqua and Ventus comes forward with a book.

"Here's a book with lessons we'll want you to do on your free time during your journey," Master Terra bluntly says.

"I'll see what I can do," replies Princess Hi. After those the rest of the people give her their gifts.

That night before Princess Hi goes to bed she meets up with King Mickey.

"Excuse me Mickey, can I ask if you can make me a certain star shard?" asks Princess Hi.

"What kind of star shard do you have in mind?" asks King Mickey.

"I'm thinking of a star shard that can make one or more copies of a thing," answers Princess Hi.

"I'll see what I can do," responds King Mickey.

"Thanks," replies Princess Hi as she walks to her room.

Meanwhile an exhausted Madam Mim kneels in front of Maleficent panting.

"Sorry...my lady," pants Madam Mim. "I... used part of... my... last... energy reserve... for this."

"I do know that," responds Maleficent. "I also know why. That girl is becoming like her father. She's becoming a threat to all evil. She could even be my downfall. That's why I called you here. If that happens I'll need someone to revive me. I know what that lock did, but I might be able to leak my powers through it." She waves her hand over the orb and glows black and green. Soon so did Madam Mim (think of what happened with Terra in KH BbS).

"I just put a link to my powers in you," continues Maleficent once the light fades. "Once I have been defeated my powers will seep into you. Then you will have what it takes to revive me."

In the morning Princess Hi just put her new tiara and new shoes into her backpack when Helen walks in.

"Your father wishes to summon you to The Keybladers Meeting," announces Helen.

"Thank you Helen," replies Princess Hi putting on the backpack. She walks to the meeting room and sees all of the keybladers sitting around the table when she enters the room.

"Good, you're here," says King Sora as Princess Hi takes a seat. "Have you decided which keybladers will be your two teammates?"

"Yes I have," answers Princess Hi. "But first I request that the students I choose be given their Master Qualification Exams with me, since judging by my achievements I'll be taking it early."

"We will consider that request after all this is over," replies Master Ventus. "As long as they study with you on your spare time things will look good for that request."

"Then the two keybladers I choose are two of my classmates," says Princess Hi. "Ingius and Leopan are the ones who's going with me."

"Excuse me Hi," interjects Pupa Ningyo. "Why are you choosing both of them? I was just as good as you were during our lessons. So I should be one of the ones to go with you."

"That is true," agrees Princess Hi. "However, this will be a great learning experience for the ones on a lower level. You will do fine staying with Terra, Aqua and Ven. Besides we'll need you to help them teach the newer keybladers."

"Alright, fine," gives in Pupa Ningyo.

"That's a very wise choice," comments King Sora. "But also very risky. You will have to protect both weaker teammates from attacks they can't defend themselves against. Are you prepared for that responsibility?"

"Yes I thought about that," answers Princess Hi. "That's why I talked with Mickey last night. Is the star shard I asked for ready?"

"Yes it is," responds King Mickey holding a star shard. "It's called Copy Star. Just touch it to what you want copies of and say how many copies you want." With a toss the star shard flies into the star pouch.

"Ingenious," comments Lord Riku. "So now you can make copies of things to help protect your teammates." Everyone else agrees to Lord Riku's comment.

"Now that's settled you must be off right now," says King Sora as everyone stands up and says their goodbyes. He then hands Princess Hi the good luck charm Kairi made years ago.

"This charm can turn into another keyblade," continues King Sora as he gives a cloak that matches the one given to Princess Hi to her teammates. "The keyblade is called Oathkeeper. I'm giving this to you so that you'll have a second keyblade to fight with if needed." After Princess Hi and her two teammates puts their cloaks on, with Leopan putting his over a sash Lord Riku gave him once that signifies that he's the son of the lord of The Radiant Garden, Merlin Suddenly poofs into the room.

"Princess Hi I need you help immediately," says Merlin quickly. "A powerful sword has been stolen from a kingdom on my homeworld."

"Go Hi," encourages King Sora. "Go help your first world-in-danger." Merlin with the three future keyblade heroes and heroin disappears in a puff of smoke to the keybladers' first world.

Ok I admit the backpack, map and the star pocket stuff comes from the series Dora the Explorer, but the kinds of powers the stars have are my idea.

The world Sora refers to near the beginning is the world based on the series The Winx Club and the song he sang was the beginning of the theme song.

The next world is based on the movie Quest for Camelot. It isn't Disney but I like to think it as the sequel to The Sword in the Stone.


	11. Chapter 11

In a world called United Camelot a muscular man with red hair is sitting on a cliff overlooking a kingdom. If you would look at him you'd see that he is evil hands down.

"You are wanting to take over this world," says a creepy voice as black and green fire appears beside the man. "I can help." Then the fire fades as Maleficent appears.

"How?" snarls the man.

"With this," answers Maleficent giving two vials of green liquid to the man. "This liquid will make anyone fuse with a weapon that they touch. All I want in return is a sample of the powers in Excalibur."

"How are you going to do that?" asks the man.

"Once you have Excalibur in your hands meet me between Camelot and The Forbidden Forest on your way to begin your conquest," says Maleficent. "And I will show you how I plan on it."

Princess Hi, Igneous and Leopan are teleported by Merlin onto the ramparts of a castle. The keybladers are wearing their cloaks with the hoods up and hiding everything but their faces. It is day time and there are people running to one end of the wall.

"The Excalibur has been stolen!" they are shouting.

"Go, find a creature carrying a sword and follow it," urges Merlin as Princess Hi and her team speeds off on their keyblade glider with Princess Hi making the world cloak them from all eyes. In no time at all they see a creature that's half lion and half eagle with a sword in the front talons.

"Hey you two," sighs Princess Hi as they get closer to the creature. "As long as the mission goes, until I've sealed the keyhole, we should hide my identity. As long as we're on this mission just call me Himoxie."

"Yes ma'am," replies both Igneous and Leopan.

"And I'll be just Leopan," says Leopan. Suddenly something flies out of the forest below and attacks the creature. The attack made the creature drop the sword into a giant forest of thorns. What ever it was that attacked the beast slows down and starts flying in circles. The thing that attacked the beast is a falcon with silver tipped wings. The creature tries to dive after the sword, but it looks like the thorns has arms. Because thorny arms reaches out and tries to grab the beast. They almost did, but it manages to get away in the end.

"Quick, let's see if that creature will lead us to it's master," exclaims Princess Hi. After a while they spot what looks like a small farm ahead, but this one has a group of what looks like men with weapons instead of arms dancing around a well spewing green smoke. The only man that looks human is a red headed muscular man with black armor. The only people that fit into the farm life is a woman that looks like she could be the group of guys' prisoner, and a teen girl sneaking around the rock formations around the place.

"Quick, follow me," says Princess Hi. They fly ahead of the creature and hides under a rock formation that looks like a bridge. Princess Hi takes the cloak off them. When the girl is close enough and the creature is coming down for a landing Leopan grabs the girl. Princess Hi covers the girl's mouth and put a finger to her own lips to signal for the girl to be quiet. Once the creature lands princess Hi, the girl and Princess Hi's team peaks out and listens to the red headed man talk to the beast. Amazingly the creature can speak too.

"Ahh, my magnificent beast has stolen Excalibur," says the man.

"Precisely," says the creature.

"Terror spreads all across the land," says the man.

"Precisely," says the creature.

"And with Excalibur in my hands everything will be mine!" says the man. This is when the creature turns it's head away from the redhead.

"This is where we enter a gray area," says the creature. This made the red head mad.

"Excuse me," says the man grabbing the creature's beak to turn it's head toward him. "You, LOST Excalibur!"

"I didn't loose it," retorts the creature. "I was attacked by a falcon."

"What, my magnificent beast outmatched by a puny pidgin," the man says holding his fingers an inch apart.

"It wasn't a pidgin it was a falcon," the creature corrected. "With silver wings."

"Silver wings, oh how scary," says the man before he pulls the creature's head down by the ear. "Useless animal! Where is the sword, now?"

"In a place of untold danger," answers the creature.

"The Forbidden Forest," exclaims the man.

"Precisely," confirms the creature. That's all Princess Hi and her group heard, because then the girl takes off and Princess Hi and her teammates follows. The girl grabs the horse that was in a pent up area and jumps on it's back. Princess Hi and the other keybladers summons their gliders and follows. Soon they hear footsteps behind them. When the keybladers looks over their shoulders they see some of those men that has weapons for arms chasing them on boars. The one with arrows for his arms is shooting the arrows at them. The keybladers uses Reflect to bounce the arrows away and they send magic bullets to the ground in front of the oncoming men. The other guy has chain mace for arms, he's just swinging them around. They head to The Forbidden Forest. At the entrance the horse the girl is riding reared up and the girl tumbles off while it races off in a different direction. The girl keeps running on foot. The keybladers dismisses their gliders and carries on on foot. Once the boars the men were riding on get to the edge they freak out too, but the men continues even on foot.

After running for a pretty long time the girl and the keybladers falls off a ledge and into a lake. They try to run on but the girl gets tangled in a net, which gets cut by one of the keybladers while the rest are on guard. A few seconds later they hear someone coming out from behind the trees.

"Hey that's my fish pond!" calls the man that steps out of the trees carrying a walking stick, Princess Hi notices the same falcon that attacked the creature following him. Suddenly the men that was chasing them falls over the ledge too. The falcon quickly flies around them squawking up a storm as the men with weapons for hands advances on the man with the walking stick. With a duck the man with the stick dodges one of the other men's punch, which ends up hitting the other guy's face. With a swing of the stick one of the freaky men is sent into a rock, that looks like it opens its mouth to swallow him. The falcon grasps a vine behind the man with the stick with its talons, still squawking, and flies away when the man tugs it with the stick. Suddenly a log tied to the other end of the vine swings into the last freaky guy sending him into a whirlpool and sucked underwater.

"Wow, that was amazing," says the girl, while the man only picks up the net and feels it without looking at it and muttering about the holes from the keyblade. "Hey look at me when I talk to you!" Princess Hi put her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Miss, he's blind," exclaims Princess Hi. The girl looks carefully at the man.

"Yeah, now I see it," says the girl.

"Really?" asks the man sarcastically. "I haven't noticed." Just then the falcon swoops in and lands on the man's out stretched arm. When the falcon folds in it's wings the girl and the three keybladers got a glimpse of it's silver tipped wings.

"Hey, your bird has silver wings," says the girl.

"That means it can help us look for the stolen sword," exclaims Igneous.

"You mean Excalibur," corrects Leopan.

"Ok, we're going," says the man after listening to the falcon talk for a while. Then he starts to walk.

"Alright then," exclaims the girl and the keybladers following the man.

"Not you," says the man. "Me and Aiyden. We work alone."

"Well I don't see a reason why I can't come too," says the girl.

"Well we are coming too," declares Princess Hi. "We are keybladers. We protect the balance of good and evil in all worlds."

"And I need to find Excalibur to save my mom," says the girl. "Ruber has taken her hostage and the only thing that can save her is if we get Excalibur back."

"All right, all right," says the man. "You four can come. Keep close though, you don't know what dangers there are."

"Like those stepping stones jerking up to throw people into the river," exclaims Princess Hi with her eyes glowing gold pointing to the stepping stones ahead. When the man stepped across they suddenly rise up.

"You're good," comments the man. "How did you know that?"

"It's my ability to know about any world I'm on," answers Princess Hi. "And now that that matter is settled I think now is a perfect time for introductions, my name's Himoxie. These are my colleges, Igneous and Lord Leopan."

"I'm Kayley," introduces the girl.

"Garrett," says the man bluntly pointing to himself.

As they walk Garrett tells them that Ayden, the falcon, found him when he came to the forest to stay. Princess Hi asked why he came to such a place and he said that the only person who still believed in him after he lost his sight died. Garrett goes on to say that Ayden had taught him all he needs to know about the forest, even being his eyes. Princess Hi points out that in the battle Ayden was doing that. Garrett even shows the group a new technique using a plant that when you tap on the bulb it opens and tries to hit you with it's stamen. First step is to get into position, second is to wait till the last possible momment then dodge the attack and hit in one swift movement. The keybladers practices this with their keyblades a few times before continuing the long walk.

When they reach an area that has no plants and is pretty hot with giant broken egg shells Garrett tells the others to be quiet.

"Why?" asks Kayley.

"We've entered Dragon Country," answers Garrett.

"Well there should be a sign," says Kayley. "A sign that says 'Welcome to Dragon Country' or 'This is Dragon Country'" She goes on talking about possible signs for Dragon Counry and Garrett keeps telling her to be quiet. That is until Leopan covers Kayley's mouth with his hand, but it was too late. A momment later they hear a roar a fair distance away above them. The five of the people in the group scatters to find a hiding spot. The two girls jump into an egg shell with a piece hanging over the top, the two keyblade men crouches behind an unbroken egg and Garrett is crouched behind a boulder.

"Hey, find your own hiding place!" shouts a voice from the egg shell the girls jumped into.

"Yeah, so get out of this one!" shouts another from the same place.

"We're so sorry," apologizes Princess Hi as she and the others sept out from their hiding places. "We were just hiding from a dragon."

"We understand completely," says the second voice as the source of the two voices climbs out. To the amazement of everyone else there the voices belong to a two headed dragon. The first one who spoke was the head on a stub of a neck, the second one was the head on a much longer neck.

"Oh, excuse me where are my manners," says the head with the long neck as it bows down to the women as the men approaches. "My name is Devan, and this growth on my neck is Cornwall."

"You can call me Connie for short," says the head with the stubby neck as it gives each of the ladies a kiss on the hand.

"Yeah, short on wit, charm and brains," says Devan. "Everything I have." With that Connie uses one of their hands to plug both of Devan's nose nostrils and hold his mouth closed.

"How about holding your breath," says Connie.

"Guys, guys, guys!" calls Igneous getting the two headed dragon's attention. "It was nice meeting you, but we have to go." The group starts to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?" asks Connie as they use both feet to try to follow them.

"To save Camelot!" calls Kayley.

"And possibly the world!" adds Leopan.

"Oh I would love to see Camelot," says Devan. "Can we come along?"

"No!" shouts Garrett. Princess Hi opens her mouth to argue, but before she could say anything a roar sounded from behind them. The same dragon that was chasing them before or a different one is coming.

"RUN!" screams both Devan and Connie. The group and the two headed dragon bolts through a path. A little aways they see the red headed man ahead of a group of the guys fused with weapons.

"Get them!" commands the red head. The men charges.

"Down here!" calls Devan jumping down a tunnel. The others follows them. The keybladers were the last ones to jump since they are busy making sure everyone gets down safely.

Once they've landed they stop to catch their breath. The keybladers put their keyblades away.

"Those meanies," says Connie. "Always picking on us."

"Then why don't you fight back?" asks Princess Hi as they continue walking through the tunnels. "Show them you're tough."

"As much as we want to, we can't," answers Connie. "We can't fly."

"Or even blow as little as smoke," adds Devan.

"Yeah," sighs Connie. "He's really holding me back."

"I'm holding you back!" fumes Devan. "Why if I didn't have you I'd be a famous actor in Camelot."

"Well if I didn't have you I'd be a ladies man," retorts Connie. They keep going back and forth naming the things they could do if they were separate dragons (think of the song they sang in the movie but not in a sing-song way). Princess Hi succeeds in getting them to stop fighting by using a spell she created for the sole purpose of stopping fights. It's a weak version of the Thunder spell, Spark. It's not very strong but stops fights in a snap.

"Guys, if you stop fighting then maybe you could have helped each other learn to breath fire and fly," states Princess Hi.

"Actually, I understand that your fighting," replies Leopan with a grin. "My dad couldn't find a lover so he adopted me. When I passed The Keyblade Inheritance Test he got an idea to travel the universe and find other orphans that will be perfect as a keyblade warriors, take them to the other keyblade masters and have them take the Keyblade Inheritance test. He will adopt the ones that passes too. If they fail the test or he sees that they'll abuse the power of the keyblade he'll not give the test to them. He'll take them and finds them a home somewhere else in the universe. So I have lots of siblings, and we fight some of the time."

"I'm an only child too," says Igneous. "But my parents owns the school where people who can summon their keyblade goes to learn about its power. So it's like I have a big family."

"I'm a little envious," states Princess Hi. "My father is the strongest keyblader since the creation of the universe. He made a lot of friends on his travels, and enemies. On the big part of his adventures were to defeat the greatest evil man ever his power had awakened to its fullest strength. After the evil man was defeated the issue of my father marrying my mother came up. He said he's worried that his enemies will come after his new family, and if his power was to pass onto his children it will make them come after the children even more. The people of my birth world, my mom and his best friend was the ones that convinced him to do it. He agreed if he will have only one child. That one child was me. In order for me to not be lonely all the time they made sure that I am surrounded by friends." Finally they reach the end of the tunnels and outside Dragon Country.

"Alright we made it out," exclaims Kayley.

"And this is where we part," adds Devan turning away from the group.

"Where are you going?" asks Princess Hi. "We were having a great time together."

"Anywhere but back," answers Connie. "We just broke the number one dragon rule: don't help humans."

"Then come with us," says Princess Hi. "Until we find somewhere that you're happy to live in."

"No they may not!" yells Garrett.

"Yes they are!" yells back Princess Hi. "I see nothing wrong with them coming with us and we need all the help we can get when we face that guy, Ruber, in a the final fight! You are a boy who is afraid of what people thinks of you, but that does not mean that you can act so heartless to someone who sacrificed everything to help us! I'm the leader of this expedition because I am strong, wise and I have a heart and I say they're coming with us!"

"Well I don't like being told what to do!" yells Garrett.

"Well tough!" responds Princess Hi summoning her keyblade. "It's either you let them join or fight me for leadership!"

"If that's what it takes then fine," says Garrett getting into a battle stance with his walking stick. "Aiyden, come here!"

"Uh, Garrett, you might want to reconsider fighting her," states Leopan as Aiyden is circling the battle space.

"I'll not back down from this fight," responds Garrett. They both charge at each other. Garrett trips Princess Hi and tries to assault her back with his stick, but it bounces off of her Reflect Dome hitting himself in the face. Princess Hi takes advantage of his shock from the hit to cast Aero on him. The wind picks him up and does damage as he hangs helplessly in the air. Princess Hi also gets in there and starts hitting him, doing more damage. Princess Hi stops her assault when the Aero spell wore off. Princess Hi points her keyblade at Garrett's throat.

"I win," Princess Hi states bluntly.

"That was amazing," says Kayley, Devan and Connie.

"Thank you, but it was nothing," replies Princess Hi as she pours a potion on Garrett to heal his wounds. "My story goes on to say that I showed signs of greatness even as a baby. You see, the day after my birth I spoke my first word. Thus people thought I was special like my father. So I had to work hard to get them to stop pestering me."

"And it pays off," comments Garrett with a grin. "But in a real battle you shouldn't heal your opponent."

"I know," responds Princess Hi. "But you are a teammate even though I was trying to teach you a lesson." They continue walking until nightfall.

"Let's start making camp now," offers Princess Hi. The rest of the group agrees. While the two headed dragon is trying to build a camp fire Garrett and Kayley talks in one area and the keybladers are having a meeting about their plans.

"Ok, I don't know when we are going to have our showdown with Ruber and his men," says Princess Hi after calling out the two Copy Stars. "But I've asked Mickey to make these. Copy Stars I want you to become Shield Stars." After the stars changed shapes and color she hands Leopan and Igneous each a copy of Shield Star.

"These will fly all around you and create a shield out of energy," explains Princess Hi. "It will protect you from any kind of attack." Pretty soon Devan and Connie starts yelling about each other's skill with lighting a fire. Igneous uses Fire to set the sticks on fire and stop the fighting.

Early the next morning the group continues the search for Excalibur. The sun was beginning to set when they've reached the forest of thorns the Griffin was flying over when he dropped the sword, but the sword isn't there. They only find the belt that held it on the ground.

"Oh great, here's the belt but no sword," exclaims Kayley. "Now we'll never be able to save my mom and-" She stops because Princess Hi put her hand over Kayley's mouth.

"No worries," assures Princess Hi. "I'll use my powers to track the sword down." She she talks to the thorns and also stands still while her eyes turn gold. When her eyes turned back to their original colors she looks towards the group.

"A troll took the sword," exclaims Princess Hi. "The troll lives in a mountain on the edge of the forest south of here. We should go now because Ruber and some of his men will be here any minute." So they move off as fast as possible. They got away with only Garrett getting grazed with an arrow and trapping Ruber under a 'hand'. When they got far enough away that the thorny forest is out of sight they slow their pace. It is at this point that Kayley notices Garrett's wound.

"Garrett, you're hurt," gasps Kayley.

"Oh yeah," breaths Garrett as he catches his breath. "Himoxie pushed me out of the way of an arrow while we were running. Resulting in it only grazing me. I am sure that Himoxie can use more of that stuff she used after our fight."

"Actually I think it's best if we use those healing herbs," says Princess Hi pointing to a plant with big leaves. "We should save as much as possible for when we face Ruber for the final time. A guy like him wont go down without a fight. Besides I banged you up a lot there, and there wasn't any healing herbs nearby."

"There's a cave where we could sleep for the night," exclaimed Igneous pointing to the cave he was talking about.

"Well let's go in before it begins to rain too much," says Leopan feeling the first raindrops. They run into the cave just as the rain became too hard to see the trail. Kayley immediately puts one of the big leaves from the healing plant Princess Hi pointed out. Princess Hi uses a scarf she brought in the magic backpack to hold the leaf in place. When Garrett helps Kayley hold the leaf in place their fingers touches. Only the keybladers notices the slight blush the two had when they relies the touch. They sleep in the cave for the night.

The next morning they continue the walk to the troll's mountain.

It isn't until a few miles they start hearing giant footfalls. It is misty, so they couldn't see much.

"What was that?" asks Kayley.

"That would be the troll," answers Devan. "We'll be turning back now."

"What's so scary about trolls?" asks Kayley. Just then Princess Hi sees something big falling. Her powers tells her where it will land. So she jerks Kayley and Garrett back before a huge skeleton falls on them.

"Their appetite," says Deven. It wasn't long before a giant foot comes down on the skeleton and smashes the bones into pieces. As they watch the pair of giant legs walking away something drops from above. Kayley is the one to pick it up.

"It's the scabbard," exclaims Kayley. "He has the sword." They follow the pair of legs into a cave. When they've got to a cavern they see what looks like a mix of a giant man and a pile of rocks.

"What's he doing?" asks Garrett.

"He's using the sword to pick his teeth," answers Leopan. Indeed all but Garrett sees the troll using the sword as a toothpick.

"We wait for him to fall asleep before we get the sword," says Garrett. The others agrees to this. It is only a few minutes before the troll lies down and falls asleep. Princess Hi runs further into the cavern. She activates her keyblade glider and flies around the troll while she is using her powers to help find the sword. The sword just came into sight when she notices a group of people coming towards them through the same tunnel they did. She quickly scans the cave for a quick way out.

"Quick you guys," she quietly calls to the rest of the group. "Go through the tunnel to your left. Ruber is coming." Just when the rest of the group enters the tunnel Princess Hi pointed out and Princess Hi is next to the sword they hear the shout of Ruber.

"Get that sword!" shouts Ruber as he and his men came in. Princess Hi quickly grabs Excalibur and flies off at top speed following the rest of the group. When they reach the exit they find that they are on a cliff that declines like a slide. Kayley, Garrett, Devan and Connie slides down while the other two keybladers activates their keyblade gliders and flies down with Princess Hi with them. They make their escape through the forest. They slow down after a good ways into the forest. They walk until they reach the end of a forest. From there the keybladers sees a castle on top of a hill.

"Well I'm heading back into the forest," sighs Garrett turning and walking back with Aiyden flying behind.

"Wait-" says Kayley before Princess Hi puts a hand on her shoulder before she could follow Garrett.

"Kayley, save your breath," exclaims Princess Hi with her eyes glowing again. "He's afraid to set foot in Camelot, but don't worry. I'll deal with this after we defeat Ruber." They walk out of the forest and headed to the road, but something heavy falls over the keybladers and something grabs Kayley. Princess Hi drops Excalibur when raising her arms to shield herself. Devan and Connie got so spooked they make a beeline back into the forest. What fell onto the keybladers are nets with a bit of sparkle to it and weights tied to the bottom. What grabbed Kayley was one of Ruber's men. The keybladers tries to summon their keyblades, but all that happens are flashes of light then nothing.

"Save your energy keyblade wielders," laughs Ruber coming into view. "Those are keyblade-proof nets. As long as you're in there you can't bring out your keyblades." One of the men picks up Excalibur as the man who's holding Kayley drags the struggling Kayley to a covered wagon as it is pulled up the road. The man with the sword hands it to Ruber. He pores a vial of some green liquid on both his hand and the handle of Excalibur. The hand and the handle of the sword instantly fuses together. He then starts walking away.

"Wait Ruber," exclaims Princess Hi with golden eyes. "Having at least one keyblader would be more valuable as a hostage then a farm girl. I will be taking her place." The other two keybladers gasped about then and Ruber rubs his chin in thought.

"Hi, are you serious," whispers Leopan.

"What were you thinking?" whispers Igneous. "Let one of us take Kayley's place."

"I can't," whispers back Princess Hi. "You heard my father. I'm in charge of you guys. That means I'm responsible for what happens to you two. Don't worry though, I have a plan. Leopan, you take Kayley the rest of the way to Camelot on your keyblade glider. Igneous will go find Devan and Connie and, if possible, convince Garrett to help out. We'll need all the help we can get to defeat Ruber. Then join the fighting once both of you arrives. I'll protect Kayley's mom during the battle. Just keep your heart open so that we can communicate when need to."

"Men, bring the female keyblade wielder along instead!" orders Ruber. As Princess Hi and Kayley passes each other Princess Hi tells them to wait so that she can talk to Kayley.

"What is your mother's name?" asks Princess Hi.

"It is Julianna," answers Kayley. Once Princess Hi is in the wagon she sees a woman who looks like an older version of Kayley sitting on the far end of the space in the wagon. Then they start to move.

"Excuse me," says Princess Hi. "You must be Julianna, Kayley's mother."

"Yes I am," responds the woman. "Who are you? I've never seen you before."

"My names Himoxie," answers Princess Hi. "Kayley told me who you are. You look a lot like her."

"Well she got her looks from me," sighs Julianna. "How's Kayley doing?"

"She's doing good," answers Princess Hi. "I'm taking her place as a hostage. A teammate of mine is taking her the rest of the way to Camelot while the other teammate looks for some helping hands we've met looking for Excalibur."

"That's good," sighs Julianna. "I did here that you're a keyblade wielder,"

"Yes I am," confirms Princess Hi. "But this net keeps me from showing it to you."

"I don't really mind," says Julianna. "But how are you going to get free?"

"I sense a rooster that had been fused with an ax hiding in here," answers Princess Hi. "Now he has an ax blade for a beak." Not too long after they've stopped talking the movement of the wagon stops. Princess Hi looks out the small window in the covered wagon. She sees Ruber walking to a bare spot in the clearing of a meadow. He throws something down and then there's a burst of black and green flames. The flames quickly dissipates leaving behind Maleficent.

"It took me a long time Maleficent, but I'm ready to do my end of the bargain," says Ruber. "You know how rare good henchmen are."

"Yes, I do know how it is," sighs Maleficent now holding out the orb on her staff. "Just aim to hit this orb with Excalibur and my magic will do the rest." So Ruber swings the sword at the staff and a whirlwind coming from the orb itself grabs the sword and made it strike it right on. A burst of lightning throws them apart.

"That's it," cackles Maleficent. "The deed is done."

"That's all I needed to do to give you a sample of its power," says Ruber. "That was easier then I thought."

"Indeed it was," agrees Maleficent now holding her staff the usual way. "Now I'll give you the ability to use heartless to help you rid this world of all light and rule it to your heart's content. When I come back I will give you a gift as a celebration of pure chaos in this world." With a burst of green and black flames Maleficent disappears. Princess Hi steps away from the window.

"What just happened?" asks Julianna.

"To tell you the truth, I don't really know," responds Princess Hi taking a seat against some stuff in the wagon. "But I can tell that it's not good. I need to contact my teammates through their hearts. I also need to contact the heart of a one that could help us. Shake me awake if I'm still in the trance I'll be in when we're almost there" She then closes her eyes and only concentrates on communicating with her heart.

Princess Hi wakes up sitting on a colorful stained glass pedestal in pitch black without the net covering her. The stained glass picture Princess Hi is sitting on was of her sleeping surrounded by little images of those close to her. There are two other pedestals with Leopan and Igneous sitting on their versions of the same as Princess Hi's.

"How are your ends of the plan going so far?" asks Princess Hi.

"I've managed to convince Garrett to fight with us," responds Igneous. "I've also got Devan and Connie flying, at least for the battle. We are now on our way to Camelot."

"Me and Kayley made it to the castle and have told King Arther about the danger and the situation," responds Leopan. "They are now preparing for the attack."

"That's all great," says Princess Hi. "I have something to report as well." She then tells them everything about Ruber's encounter with Maleficent that she saw and the location.

"Now that is a puzzle," muses Igneous.

"You can say that again," says Princess Hi. "And yet I get the feeling that I've seen this Maleficent before. Anyway I can't be thinking of of that now. Leopan, Igneous, my plan for attack is that when I give the signal, which will be me knocking Ruber away from Kayley's mom, who looks like an older version of her daughter, or me shooting a beam of light through the roof of the wagon, King Arther's men will attack. Igneous and his group will follow up from behind and I will protect Kayley's mom. Now I need to contact someone that will make a very good ally. We'll meet again after the battle when Ruber is defeated." With a nod Princess Hi's teammates and friends fades away along with their pedestals. Princess Hi stands up and walks to the edge of her pedestal while she transformed into the form she took in the battle for The Radiant Garden. Moments later what looks like a fusion between a rooster and an ax appears in the middle of the pedestal.

"Wh-wh-where am I?" asks the ax-rooster as he looks around franticly.

"You're in my awakening," answers Princess Hi. "Or rather I brought your heart into mine. It's a way I chose to speak with you. I wanted to give you a chance to choose your path." Suddenly a mirror appears beside the ax-rooster.

"The image of you in this mirror represents the path you are on now," continues Princess Hi. Then an image of the ax-rooster and a normal rooster appears on either sides of Princess Hi in front of the ax-rooster.

"These images represents the two paths ahead," says Princess Hi indicating them with her hands. "The one of you before all this started represents the road to light. It wasn't easy, but you had humans that takes care of you, there were other chickens to be with and you had a mate who has laid you two eggs. The image of you now represents the road to darkness. Here you will continue what you have now. Larger space, able to take what you want and have more people to be around, but it will come with a price. Innocent people gets hurt and what would your mate think of you being a part of that. In fact if Ruber is aloud to spread his evil all over the world I don't know if he'll let your mate, or even your eggs, live. You have the tools I need to help me stop Ruber. Just think about this." Then everything disappears.

Princess Hi opens her eyes in the real world.

"You're just in time," says Julianna. "We're getting close to Camelot."

"And I have good news for you," says Princess Hi. "I communicated with my teammates, and the one I sent with Kayley says that they made it there safely."

"What a relief," sighs Julianna. Then something caught her eye. Princess Hi turns and sees the ax-rooster walking out from behind the crates she's leaning against.

"You made a good choice," says Princess Hi moving the ends of the net closer to the ax-roster. "All you have to do is use your new beak to cut these weights off the net."

By the time they are about to be in view of Camelot. Everything was ready as Princess Hi rolls the last of the weights that was on the net into a hiding spot.

"Now hide somewhere," Princess Hi tells the ax-rooster. As the ax-rooster goes back behind the crates Princess Hi hides the net's ends behind her. Making it look like nothing had happened. The wagon stops again when they are barely in view of the kingdom. One of the weapon-men takes Julianna out of the wagon, hands her to another weapon-man and climbs in himself to watch over Princess Hi. As the weapon-man holding Julianna brings her to the front of the wagon Princess Hi brings her hands out of the net behind her and summons her keyblade in one hand and Oathkeeper in the other, keeping it hidden from the guard. Once she feels the wagon moving again she quietly shoots the weapon-man with Sleep. Then she uses the net that covered her to tie him up. She sneaks behind where Ruber is sitting wearing a cloak just when the wagon enters the kingdom. Princess Hi watches as the knights close the circle behind the wagon through the back. She looks around as much as possible from her position. Once they are in the middle of the circle she shoots a Firaga at Ruber. As he falls off Princess Hi stands from her hiding spot and activates Shield Star in one move and the army surrounding Ruber's army and the wagon charges too. Princess Hi zips all around Julianna fighting off any of Ruber's men that comes close to Julianna and all heartless she can. Shield Star is zipping along with her forming shields, blocking the blows Princess Hi doesn't catch.

As the battle rages on Princess Hi sees Igneous fly over to the two women.

"Himoxie, you can leave protecting Kayley's mom to me!" he calls above the noises. "Go help defeat Ruber."

"Well, OK," Princess Hi hesitantly says activating Goddess Form (that's what I am naming the form she used in the battle for The Radiant Garden). "Besides I have an idea on how to defeat Ruber." She uses her wings to fly over the kingdom to a courtyard. The courtyard has a Stonehenge around it and a stone in the middle. She flies down and takes a closer look at it. It has carvings on it with vines growing around it. Princess Hi closes her eyes and a minute later more vines starts growing around the stone, completely covering the carvings. She then touches Leopan's heart with hers.

"Leopan, lure Ruber out into the courtyard," Princess Hi says through the link connecting their hearts. "Trick him into stabbing Excalibur back into the stone."

"Oh, remembering what your father told us about his adventure here," comes Leopan's voice through the link. "Is the stone covered?"

"The stone is covered and I'm heading to a spot in the sky where I can watch, but hidden," replies Princess Hi as she flies up above the courtyard. "And of course I remember his story about when he was here. I remember all of the stories he ever told me."

"Alright," says Leopan. "Give me a moment." The link closes after that. Some time later something crashes through the wall of the castle leading out to the courtyard. Leopan and Kayley jumps out followed by Ruber. Both Leopan and Kayley jumps in and out of Ruber's range as Ruber walks towards the stone. At one point Garrett tried to tackle Ruber, but it didn't work and he got thrown into Leopan and Kayley. They stop when they are in front of the stone and purposely let their weapons be knocked away. They look around as if they are trying to think of something to do as Ruber raises Excalibur up for a strike. Just as he lunges at them they jump to the sides. Due to Rubers craziness he didn't think of stopping his lunge and stabs Excalibur into the stone. As sparks of blue light appears from the stone the vines breaks away, reveling to Ruber what the stone really was. Ruber shrieks as the sparks spreads to his body. Suddenly blue light explodes from Ruber's body like a volcano erupting, soon followed by rings of light the same color shooting outward around the spot and spreading outward. The rings of light rushes throughout the kingdom of Camelot like waves of wind. From way up high Princess Hi could see what was happening to Ruber's men as they get hit with a wave of light. The weapons they are fused with defuses from their bodies, even the ax-rooster who had joined the fight sometime ago turns into a normal rooster. She even notices that Devan and Connie separated when they are hit by a wave, but as they hug before getting hit with another one they returned to the way they were, a smiles when after the hug. What is happening to Ruber is that his body's disappearing into the light as it fades. Leaving behind the shoulder armor the he was wearing. Princess Hi flies down and picks it up. After she puts it into the backpack she feels a tap on her shoulder. It is Leopan with his keyblade in hand. He points at the sky. There is a keyhole in it. Princess Hi did the same thing to lock United Camelot like what she did to lock The Radiant Garden's. Afterwards she hears a sound coming from the hole in the wall of the castle he and Kayley came out of. Princess Hi sees a man stepping out of it.

"That is Arthur," says the world through Princess Hi's powers. "He is the king of Camelot."

"Leopan," whispers Princess Hi. "That's the King Arthur in my dad's story." They then got down on one knee and bowed (think of how Aqua bowed to Minnie in BBS and you'll get the picture) as King Arthur approaches. After he takes Excalibur out of the stone he turns towards the keybladers.

"I thank you for your help to the kingdom keyblade wielders," says King Arthur.

"No thanks are necessary," responds Princess Hi dismissing Goddess Form. "It is our sworn duty to keep the balance of good and evil in check."

"Yes, a keyblader friend of mine told me about the oath keyblade students have to take before each day of training," says King Arthur with a smile. "You two regroup with your teammate and rest. I'll tell my people that it's now safe to come out of hiding. Tomorrow I'll hold a celebration for all you did." Princess Hi and Leopan leaves the castle courtyard in search of Igneous after that.

They find him at the gateway helping the guards roundup the last of Ruber's men.

"Hey you're still alive!" calls out Igneous as he runs over to them. They finally give each other a group hug.

"Of course we are," responds Leopan.

"We are keyblade wielders after all," adds Princess Hi. "We don't go down that easy."

"So how about we work as a team again and clean up together," says Igneous.

"Yes," cheers Princess Hi and Leopan simultaneously. A while later the the people of Camelot comes and helps out with the clean-up. They are done in time for a picnic dinner as the sun sets.

After an hour of eating all three keybladers lays on their backs with full stomachs.

"I can't eat another bite," exclaims Leopan.

"Me too," agrees Princess Hi.

"Me three," adds Igneous.

"But I can say that I needed the food," says Princess Hi. "I mean, we've been living on food rations since we left home three days ago."

"Has it really been that long?" asks Leopan.

"Yes it has," answers Igneous.

"I'm going inside now," says Princess Hi as she stands up. "I need to report back to my dad then I'll turn in for the night. Tomorrow I'll buy supplies before the celebration. Then after the celebration we leave for the next world."

"OK," responds Igneous. "Good night."

"Night Himoxie," mutters Leopan.

After Princess Hi is shown to the room King Arthur had set up for her she takes out Communicator Star.

"Call King Sora," Princess Hi says to it. Communicator Star jerks out of her hand and lands on the floor in front of Princess Hi. After a few moments a hologram image of King Sora appears in front of Princess Hi.

"Hi, you called finally," says King Sora.

"Of course," replies Princess Hi. "I'm done with saving this world. So I called to report in."

"That's great Hi," congratulated King Sora before talking to someone outside the hologram connection. "Helen, get the others."

"At once, Your Majesty," says Helen's voice.

"You've come a long way since you were a baby," says King Sora with a smile. "The day after you were born you spoke your first word. Now, you've begun your first journey to save the worlds. I can't wait for you to become the story-teller this time and tell me and the rest of us all you've done."

"Well wait no longer, we're here," says Lord Riku's voice. King Sora bends down a fiddles with the Communicator Star at his end. After a moment and a hologram image of Lord Riku and Master Aqua appears on each side of King Sora as he stands up.

"You may now tell us what happened while saving the world you're on," says King Sora. So Princess Hi begins describing the details of the adventure on United Camelot.

"After dinner I asked King Arthur have someone show me to my room and I called you after the servant left," finishes Princess Hi.

"You have done well Hi," comments King Sora. "I am impressed at your work."

"Thank you Father," says Princess Hi. "I do have a question before we end this call."

"It's about Maleficent isn't it," says King Sora with a sad face.

"Yes Father," confirms Princess Hi with a nod. "When Maleficent appeared an image flashed before my eyes. In it I am a baby being held by Lea as he faces Maleficent."

"That image was a memory of what happened," responds King Sora with a sigh. "When you were a baby Maleficent tried to kidnap you twice, but failed both times. The first time was the night after you were born. Pete, a henchman of hers, crept into the nursery and almost took you from your crib. Merlin had foreseen it and put a shield as we were putting you to bed. The shield threw him into the wall and the noise it made alerted the guards. He made his escape after that. The second time was a week after the first one. I was away to a different world and your mom and the members of The Radiant Garden Musketeers and their families were finishing getting ready for the party to present you to our world. That's when maleficent came. Almost everyone fought, including Ven who arrived in time to help fight, but got thrown back. Luckily Lea managed to sneak you away during the fight. Maleficent cornered him in an alleyway, but was stopped by Ven. That's when I came and shot two beams of light that became one very strong one into Maleficent. Maleficent was weakened by my attack and retreated. I didn't hear anything about her until the time Mim almost took over The Radiant Garden."

"Thanks for telling me that story," says Princess Hi. "I am thinking we could go to Olympus Colosseum next if Maleficent isn't going to make trouble anytime soon."

"I've been listening in with Kingdom Hearts," states King Sora. "She's traveling now. I'm going to look into something, but you can do some training in the Underdrome. You remember the story about that?"

"Of course," replied Princess Hi. "It started as a place were the dead souls of The Underworld would fight senseless battles. That's why Zeus locked it up. It stayed locked till the previous owner, Hades, tricked you into unlocking the Underdrome to save Meg. After you took over The Underworld by locking him into the hole with the Titens, thus make it impossible for him to tend to The Underworld, you changed everything. One of which is making the Underdrome a place where the souls of fighters can have fake fights while waiting to be sent to another world to be reincarnated. While you are not visiting The Underworld you leave Auron in charge."

"Very good," comments King Sora. "Be sure to take some meat for all the three heads of Cerberus."

"In fact I'm going to shop for equipment in the morning," says Princess Hi. "I can get some meat while I'm doing that."

"Very good," says King Sora. "Good night and I'll talk to you after the next world."

"Good night," responds Princess Hi. "Say good night to Mother for me."

"Will do," replies King Sora before the hologram images disappears. Princess Hi then gets ready for bed and dreams of that time a week after her birth.

After lunch the next day the three keybladers regroup outside The Round Table Room. Princess Hi is the last of them to arrive. Leopan isn't wearing his cloak, same as Igneous. Leopan is wearing his sash that signifies that he's a young lord. Princess Hi enters wearing her cloak in its skirt form with a white V-neck blouse. She's also wearing the tiara she got for her birthday, and her new high heeled shoes.

"So we have the same idea to drop this 'just Himoxie' mask," says Leopan.

"I had to," responds Princess Hi. "I'm a princess. If anyone knew then there could be trouble, and it could include this team."

"Well I'm not saying anything bad," says Igneous. "Just make sure that all world rescues goes like this one did, together."

"Hey," says Princess Hi. "We've been together since we were babies. We are going to be together for a long time." A few minutes later Kayley and Garrett shows up. Kayley is wearing a gorgeous white dress. Garrett is wearing what he always wears. A few minutes more and a page comes into the hallway to announce that they may now enter the room.

There are people lined up along the sides leaving a path to the other end of the room. At the end of the room stands King Arthur with his crown on and Excalibur by his side. Merlin is standing next to King Arthur. The people in the room either gasps or stands shocked at how the keybladers looks under the cloaks. all but Merlin who's standing there with a smile on his face.

"Huh, I see you've decided to reveal who you truly are," exclaims Merlin.

"Well balance has been restored to this world," replies Princess Hi. "So I see nothing wrong with dropping all the secrets about who we really are." Leopan and Igneous both agrees with what she said.

"I couldn't agree more," agrees Merlin.

"Wait, wait," exclaims King Arthur. "I demand to know what's going on here."

"My apologizes to everyone," says Princess Hi. "My real name is Hi, princess of a world called The Radiant Garden. Before my father became king he went on a big journey to save many worlds. He now still fights Heartless and other beings of darkness. Now it's my turn to go on a journey to save worlds. I am doing this with two of my friends, the young lord Leopan and Igneous."

"You're the princess of The Radiant Garden?" asks King Arthur and Princess Hi nodded. "Then you're the daughter of King Sora."

"Yes, that's right," responds Princess Hi. King Arthur's shocked face turns into smile.

"Then welcome to our world," says King Arthur. "King Sora and I met thirteen years ago. He told me about him becoming a king and his family. He even had a picture of you and your parents in a locket he wears. I'm so happy you are here. Please enjoy your stay." After that talk King Arthur knighted Kayley and Garrett. Princess Hi steps forward from her spot beside King Arthur.

"I have a special gift to give to you Garrett," says Princess Hi. She then tosses a ball of light into Garrett's eyes.

"What the," exclaims Garrett putting his hands in front of his eyes. "I can see now." Kayley is so full of joy she embraces Garrett in a hug.

"Your sense of light is now powered by your heart," explains Princess Hi. "So from now until you die you will always be able to see no matter what." After that it was time for the party. Everyone danced and had food from the buffet and talked. The party goes on for hours until sunset when Kayley, Garrett, Julianna and the keybladers are setting off to their separate paths. Everyone's outside the castle gates saying their goodbyes. Princess Hi is holding the shoulder armor that belonged to Ruber.

"You are more then welcome to come back anytime," says King Arthur.

"Thanks," replies Princess Hi. Then she holds out the shoulder armor to him.

"This belongs in your world," exclaims Princess Hi.

"I don't want it here," responds King Arthur. "You keep it as a symbol of the friendship between our two worlds."

"Thank you," says Princess Hi. Suddenly the shoulder armor began to glow and change. After the glow fades away the shoulder armor had changed into a new keyblade. The keyblade looks like the kinds of swords the knights carry with a normal key's teeth at the end. The keychain is a circular shield with three intertwining circles on it.

"Wow," gawks Leopan and Igneous.

"This Keyblade's called Key of the United Kingdom," says Princess Hi after hearing the keyblade talk to her through her heart.

"And I'm sure that you are going to need every bit of power you can get," says King Arthur as Princess Hi dismisses Key to the United Kingdom. Instead of going to the part of her heart where keyblades go it turns back into a shoulder armor piece and clips around her keyblade armor piece. Making her keyblade armor piece bigger and more decorative.

"Well, we'll see you some other time," says Princess Hi. All three slaps their keyblade armor piece. Princess Hi's armor looks a bit different due to the new addition it had. It now has red shoulder plates with three red spikes on each shoulder. After admiring Princess Hi's armor for a bit Leopan casts a portal to Olympus Colosseum. They summon their keyblade gliders and fly off through the portal.

I finally got a chapter up. This one was eighteen pages long. My longest one yet.

It had been a long time. Some days I wasn't in the mood to write, and some of those days was during a heatwave.

Other days I've been busy with other video games, but it all wasn't for nothing. Some of those video games had inspired plots for new chapters.

Here's the list of the games I am thinking of giving a world in my story and a few notes about my thoughts, but I'll save what order they'll be in as a surprise until the chapter before.

Okami and Okamiden: not much to say but I really liked those games.

Tales of Vesperia: that is a nicely done game.

Tales of Symphonia and Tales of Symphonia Dawn of the New World: Pretty good. I'm thinking of writing a fanfiction that's going to be my own version of Tales of Symphonia Dawn of the New World. It's not much, but I didn't like parts of that game. Other parts I have to change along with what I wanted to change, so we'll have to see if you'll like it when I do get around to writing it.

Dragon Quest Swords: I've also seen Dragon Quest VIII, but I loved Dragon Quest Swords. So that one gets the Dragon Quest spot in the story. I will try to get the characters to be like what they are in the game, but I do want to change Minister Misericord a bit. Get him talking like a normal person. There will also be original characters in this chapter.

I'll be back with the Olympus Colosseum chapter eventually. 'Till then.


	12. Chapter 12

Along the way to Olympus Colosseum Princess Hi told her teammates about her call home. Leopan listens with his thinking face on.

"Wow, our fathers were there when you called," says Igneous. "That's dedication,"

"Yes," agrees Princess Hi. "Our fathers are really showing how much they care by being there when I called."

"You weren't the only one who was making a call last night," says Igneous. "I asked Mickey to make more Communicator Stars so that we can talk with Pupa Ningyo."

"Hey you two jaw dancers," says Leopan using the name he calls anyone who's talking. "We're almost there." Sure enough they see Olympus Colosseum heading towards them (picture what it looks like when you are about to visit it in KH II and KH BBS and put them together).

"Get ready to land," says Princess Hi.

They land in front of the entrance to the underworld. Princess Hi and Leopan still wearing the outfits they wore to the party on the last world. Before they even open the double doors Princess Hi takes out the three steaks she brought and handed one to Leopan and one to Igneous to feed the three headed dog. When they had opened the doors to the underworld they are greeted by the growling three headed dog, Cerberus. Cerberus stops growling when he recognizes Princess Hi's scent, and smelled the steaks. After each of them feeds Cerberus they walked to the door that leads deeper into the underworld. Before Princess Hi even touched the door it opens. The ones that opened it were two souls dressed in maid uniforms.

"Welcome Princess Hi of The Radiant Garden, Lord Leopan and Future Master Igneous," they both greet the keybladers. "Lord Auron is expecting you in the throne room. Follow us." The keybladers follows the maid souls through all the rooms. Since Sora imprisoned Hades and took his place as God of the Underworld he made major remodeling. The inside is a whole lot brighter then what Hades had it and not like death. Not just to the design of the inside, but also making it so that only evil will be weakened from the curse.

When they enter the throne room they see Auron standing beside an ivory throne. The throne has a cushion on the seat.

"Welcome Hi, Leopan and Igneous," greets Auron. "The throne awaits you Hi."

"Thank you Auron," says Princess Hi. "But I'm tired and want to go to bed for now."

"Of course," replies Auron. "If you need anything tell it to any Servant Souls. You know what they are, do you?"

"Of course," answers Princess Hi. "I learned it in Worlds of the Universe lessons. Servant Souls are the class of souls that in life had mistreated their servants. Those souls are punished by suffering the same thing they put their servants through. When they're done they will be tested by them serving whoever runs this place. When they pass they will be on the list of souls to be reincarnated and put in the Awaiting Reincarnation area of the underworld."

"You have studied well," comments Auron. "I'll inform King Sora of your arrival while you three get some sleep." Auron gave the orders to the two Servant Souls that guided the keybladers to the throne room and the keybladers are lead to their individual rooms. Princess Hi give her traveling clothes to a Servant Soul to have them cleaned after she changes into a nightgown and before climbing into bed.

Princess Hi wakes up the next morning with the lights turning brighter. In the underworld there is no sun so the passage of day is signalized by how dim or how bright the lights are all around the underworld. Princess Hi takes the horn from her bedside table and blows through it to call for a Servant Soul. A moment later a different Servant Soul from last night comes into the room.

"You called?" asks the Servant Soul.

"Yes I did," answers Princess Hi. "I want a bath drawn up and when I get out I want a hot breakfast waiting for me."

"As you wish," responds the Servant Soul. "I shall bring a menu for you when I inform you of the bath being ready."

Five minutes later the same Servant Soul comes back into Princess Hi's room carrying a sheet of paper. Princess Hi is wearing just a bathrobe she found in the closet. As she follows the Servant Soul she orders her breakfast. She orders two eggs and sausages. She enters the bathroom alone, takes the bathrobe off and steps into a not very hot bath.

After the bath she changes into a dress (the style Meg wears) and calls for a Servant Soul. A different Servant Soul comes this time. That Servant Soul guides her to the dinning room. The other keybladers and Auron are already there. As Princess Hi is eating her hot breakfast Auron strikes up a conversation.

"Sora told me you would want to train here a while," he says.

"That's right," replies Princess Hi.

"Well the Underworld Colosseum is open from sunrise to sunset," continues Auron. The Underworld Colosseum was the new name King Sora gave The Underdrome while he was redoing that and The Underworld.

"Thank you," says Pricess Hi. "I could go after breakfast."

"Me too," responds the other two keybladers.

"Are there any Boat Master Souls to take us over The River of the Dead?" asks Princess Hi.

"No, there aren't," answers Auron. "Pain and Panic does that."

"Then that's who we are going to see next after breakfast," says Leopan.

"I scheduled lunch at twelve!" calls Auron as the keybladers leaves the dinning room.

At the dock to The River of the Dead inside the entrance to The Underworld they see both Pain and Panic sitting at a table on the dock next to the boat playing with cards. It seemed that they are finishing a game of Go Fish.

"Got any aces?" asks Pain holding three cards.

"Here," says Panic handing Pain the only card in his hand. Pain takes it and lays all four cards down.

"OK," Pain says slowly. "Now we count our matches to see who wins."

"It's a draw," says Igneous making Pain and Panic jump in surprise. "Sorry, I counted your matches while you were playing."

"Wow, it's been a while," says Panic.

"Yes it has," agrees Leopan. "It's been ten months since we last came here."

"We want to go to the Underworld Colosseum for some training," says Princess Hi.

"OK," says Pain as they stand up. "Where's Masters Aqua, Terra and Ventus?"

"I don't know," shrugs Leopan as the five of them climbs into the boat. "We came here on our own."

"Why are you on your own?" asks Pain as he and Panic starts rowing.

"We are taking a break from our adventure," answers Igneous.

"Ooh," squeals Panic. "Tell us about it."

"Well, we don't know much," says Princess Hi. "All we know is that the real enemy is Maleficent. All she ever did so far was to help the bad guys in two worlds try to take over their world. We don't know what she's after." A few moments later they pull into the dock just outside the Underworld Colosseum. Once they climbed out of the boat Pain and panic stands side-by-side in front of the three keybladers.

"We will go in ahead of you so that we can announce your arrival," says Pain.

"You do that," says Leopan. As Pain and Panic walks in front of the keybladers they talk among themselves.

"What are you thinking of doing during training?" asks Igneous.

"I was thinking of making up our own group move," answers Princess Hi.

"You mean Trinity Limit," says Igneous.

"Kind of," says Princess Hi. "But this move will take everybody working together. Even if it's not three party members."

"You mean a move where not just three but more or less then three people link their powers for one big attack?" asks Igneous.

"Yes, that's right," responds Princess Hi.

"Well, for a great group attack it will need a great defense," says Leopan.

"Yeah, you're right," says Igneous.

"What if we make a link to each other and formed a shield around us," begins Princess Hi. "Then we can shoot rays of power at our enemies."

"Yeah but, when we're together we can link with our hands together in the middle," says Igneous. "What about when we are in completely different places?"

"Remember what Sora said during the first part his adventure?" asks Leopan. "The one he said when my dad took The Keyblade from him. Also, we've added it to our play we once did one year for The Keyblade Wars' End festival." The Keyblade Wars' End festival is what they call a festival celebrating the end of The Keyblade war that made the countless worlds, and The Keyblade War, Sora finished.

"Even though my heart may be weak, but it's not alone," says Igneous. "It has grown with every new experience, and found a home with all the people I've met. I've become a part of their heart just as they've become a part of mine. If they think of me, if they don't forget."

"Then our hearts will be one," finished Princess Hi. "I don't need a weapon. My heart is my power."

"So if we make a link with our hearts," says Leopan.

"We can use it to make the shield," continues Igneous.

"And be able to do the move even if we are in completely different places." finishes Princess Hi.

"But we might want to destroy the enemies inside the shield too," adds Igneous.

"Then the shield can also be a box of power designed for that situation," replies Leopan."But we need to have a barrier around ourselves while we focus on making the link. "

"We'll practice it in the arena," says Princess Hi.

"Which we've arrived at a little more then five minutes ago," says Panic. Indeed they've arrived at the entrance while the keybladers were talking, and Pain had also made it to the other side of the arena to where the gong is. Panic waves his hand as a signal and Pain hits the gong as hard as he could and walks to the middle of the arena. Signaling to all the fighters working out to stop. Once they've stopped Panic takes out a megaphone and turns it on.

"Attention everyone," says Panic through the megaphone as the four of them walk towards the middle of the arena. "Princess Hi of The Radiant Garden, Lord Leopan and Igneous, are here to do some training. So if you don't mind making making room for them they will be able to do it." Not only some, but all of them moved to sit in the stands around the arena with the girlfriends they had in life. Panic turns off the megaphone and turns to the keybladers.

"Just do like when you were coming here with, Masters Terra, Aqua and Ventus," says Pain. "Call out what type of opponents you want and where you want them to come from. The arena will obey you. We'll be minding the boat." with that Pain and Panic leaves the arena.

"Send twenty heartless out of each gateway!" calls Igneous. There are only two gateways to the arena. Once the heartless finished coming out of the gateways the keybladers grasps each other's hands in the middle. They waited until the heartless has surrounded them to activate their group attack. The shield took the form of a pyramid. While they were shooting beams of power a heartless lands a swipe to the shield. The shield held like nothing happened to it. Once all of the heartless are defeated the keybladers pauses to take a breathing break and get into position to try doing the move when their not together. They are near the wall in three different spots.

"Same amount of heartless through the gateways!" calls Leopan. Each of the keybladers puts up shields and makes their connections. They waited until all three of them are surrounded to put there move into action. The plan worked again. They walk back to the center of the arena.

"Well," sighs Princess Hi catching her breath. "That made me tired." the other two agrees with her. They are just as tired as she is.

"Let's give the arena back to the other fighters and rest in the stands until lunch," suggests Igneous. The others agrees and Leopan relays the plan to the fighters as the three of them walks to the stands. For the rest of the time until half an hour to twelve the three keybladers watches the fighters spar with each other.

At eleven thirty the keybladers makes their way to the boat. They walk into the dinning room of The Underworld with five minutes to spare, the Servant Souls are just coming out with the dishes. A few minutes later Auron comes in and they all sit down and enjoy their lunch.

"So, what did you teens work on in the arena?" asks Auron.

"We came up with our own group move," replies Leopan.

"One that two or more keybladers can do," continues Igneous.

"And it focuses is both a defense and an offense move," finishes Princess Hi.

"Wow," says Auron. "That's great."

"But we need to see how it goes in a real fight," says Leopan.

"Oh I'm sure we'll have a chance to use it in a real fight," says Princess Hi.

"Yeah," agrees Igneous. "All we have to do is wait for Maleficent to make her move."

An hour after lunch the keybladers are sitting in the throne room playing a game of Chinese Checkers. Princess Hi is on the throne and the other two are on wooden chairs with Cushions on the backs too around a table. Suddenly something beeps in the star pouch on Princess Hi's backpack. She takes out the Communicator Star and threw it on the floor. As it hits the floor a holographic image of King Sora appears.

"Sorry for interrupting what could be a good break," says King Sora. "But Maleficent is on the move again, with the same power boost she had leaving United Camelot. She's heading right for the world you're on right now. The only thing I can think of that she'll want in Olympus Colosseum is something to do with Hades. You three must go to The Dungeon Pit and find out what she's planning and put a stop to it."

"We're on our way Father," responds Princess Hi as the three of them gets up and after Princess Hi deactivates the Communicator Star and puts it back in the star pouch they run out.

The Dungeon Pit is what the name implies, a pit that's a dungeon with bars of light imprisoning what's in there. In it is where Hades and all of The Titans were imprisoned after they tried to take over Mount Olympus. There is a row of bushes growing around the area. Nobody else is there at the moment so the keybladers discusses their strategy behind the bushes.

"One thing we do know about this, Maleficent, is that she can control the heartless," states Leopan.

"But that's OK," says Igneous. "We have that new group attack we created for this very reason."

"Yeah," agrees Princess Hi. "Our main worry is Maleficent and that power boost she got."

"Then we'll need a plan," states Leopan.

"You can say that again," sighs Igneous.

"Well I can go in for a sneak attack," offers Princess Hi. "One of you can hide behind the bushes on the other side. If the sneak attack fails and Maleficent sends out heartless we use the new group attack. You two destroy as many of the ones around me as possible and I'll focus on Maleficent." Igneous and Leopan plays Rock, Paper, Scissors to figure out who will to to the other side of the pit, Leopan is the one. So he and Princess Hi makes their way around the circle. Princess Hi stops half way while Leopan goes onto the other side of the ring of bushes, all the while keeping a link between them.

It wasn't long before a Dark portal opens and Maleficent steps through.

"Hades!" calls Maleficent. "I need you!"

"Oh yeah," replies Hades from within the pit. "What can I do? I'm as useless in here as a piece of fingernail that's been clipped off."

"Ah,"says Maleficent. "But there is one thing you can do for me, even if you're in there. You can give me some of your powers. With it I am one step closer to completing the ultimate power."

"What is this ultimate power?" asks Hades.

"Only a combination of other worlds' strongest magic," answers Maleficent. "With so much power Kingdom Hearts will be forced to make me ruler of all the universe."

"So, what's in it for me?" asks Hades.

"Why, you'll be the vice-ruler of all Olympus Colosseum," answers Maleficent. "I will use my influence to force the cage open and set you and The Titans free."

"Deal!" yells Hades. Suddenly Princess Hi charges out of her hiding spot holding United Kingdom and Oathkeeper. With a shout she swings United Kingdom at Maleficent. Maleficent blocks with her staff. Upon contact the two weapons sends off sparks of light. Maleficent and Princess Hi are thrown into opposite directions. Princess Hi's the only one of the two to land on her feet.

"What was that?" gasps Princess Hi.

"You like it, that was my new power, but it seems you've somehow got the same power," boasts Maleficent as she stands up. "Now, come army from the darkness to wipe out my foe." With that command heartless swarms out from the shadows surrounding.

"Now you two!" signals Princess Hi. Both Leopan and Igneous stands up from their hiding spots and activates the shield part of their new move. The shield destroys the heartless in front and a bit to the side of Princess Hi, Leopan and Igneous shoots beams destroying the rest of the heartless to the side of Princess Hi and behind her and Princess Hi shoots beams from Oathkeeper and United Kingdom at Maleficent. Both of the beams hit Maleficent dead on. Once the move ends Princess Hi prepares another round of lasers to finish off Maleficent. As Princess Hi shoots off the next set of lasers Maleficent conjures up a dark portal under her own feet. Maleficent drops into the dark portal as the beams are coming right for her. The beams hits the ground that was behind where Maleficent used to be.

"Darn it," says Princess Hi in frustration."She got away."

"Hi, look at the sky in front of you," exclaims Igneous. There is a keyhole in the sky that Princess Hi promptly locks up like the other two times.

"Well this is a real let-down," complains Hades from within the pit. Princess Hi turn towards the pit and shoots a beam from Oathkeeper at the pit. A lid locks in place over the bars of light.

"There," pants Princess Hi in-between breaths. "Now let's go back to The Underworld Castle. I need a rest before I report back to my father." And they walk back there.

In the throne room Auron is there to greet them.

"How did it go?" he asks.

"It went good," answers Leopan as he and Igneous takes a seat on the chairs either side of the throne. "Maleficent got away, but we've weakened her quite a lot."

"Not bad," comments Auron.

"Yes, it is not bad," agrees Princess Hi as she sits down on the throne. "I require rest before I report back to my father."

"I'll have a Servant Soul bring you three a pot of tea then," says Auron. He leave after that.

Half an hour later and after the tea was drunk Princess Hi takes out The Communication Star. She turn it on to calling The Radiant Garden. After she does this she tosses The Communication Star onto the floor in front of them. This time eight images appears before them. The images are of Axel, Masters Ventus, Aqua and Terra, Lord Riku, Queen Kairi and Kings Mickey and Sora.

"Hi, it's so good to her from you," smiles King Sora.

"It is good to talk to you too, Father," replies Princess Hi.

"I was told from Kingdom Hearts that, Maleficent, left that world very weak and the same power boost she arrived with. So I'm eager to hear what happened there."

"Of course, Father," responds Princess Hi. "But before I begin I have a question."

"What is it?" asks King Sora.

"When I left United Camelot I heard a sound like the ringing of a bell in the Star Pouch," explains Princess Hi. "I was wondering what you had slipped in there."

"I'll explain this one," offer King Mickey.

"I have no problem with that," says King Sora.

"After the meeting on the day your powers were awakened Sora asked me to make a star shard that will record your travels," begins King Mickey. "So I made the Jiminy Cricket Star. It is like when Sora was doing his traveling except the records are kept inside the one recording your travels."

"Wait a moment there," says Igneous. "If you had something to record our travels, then what's the point of, Hi, reporting to you after we've saved a world?"

"Well, because I like to hear, Hi's, voice every now and again," answers King Sora. "You don't know how worried we've all been. You three hadn't passed your Keyblade Master Qualification Exams yet, and here you are taking on the kind of stuff we did during our primes."

"Well, what if I call for at least a quick hello once a world before leaving," offers Princess Hi.

"I'd like that a lot," replies King Sora.

"For now we have to think about the new information we have," says Leopan. So the three Keybladers takes turn explaining what Maleficent had said to Hades and the battle. They leave out the part of their new move.

"This just keeps getting worse and worse," says Lord Riku. All of the older keybladers agrees. King Sora has his eyes closed.

"You three need to go to the world called World of Swords as soon as possible," orders Sora as he opens his eyes. "Even in her weakened state, Maleficent, is heading there. There are people there. If she's heading there then it's not good."

"You can count on us, Father," responds Princess Hi. "Tell Pupa Ningyo hi for all three of us."

"We will," says Master Ventus. Princess Hi turns off The Communication Star and the three keybladers quickly leaves the throne room.

"You two go ahead to your rooms and get yourselves ready to leave this world," commands Princess Hi to the other two keybladers. "When you're done, meet me outside." After they left two Servant Souls walks around the corner. Princess Hi runs up to them with her powers still on so to identify them.

"Excuse me, Servant Soul Alpha, Servant Soul Omega," says Princess Hi showing them the medallion Queen Kairi gave her when she left for training. "I need you to do something."

"I can't help you," states the one with the sign of the Greek letter Omega on her pin. "I just got out of training and-" The Servant Soul is interrupted by a jab in the gut by the one with the letter for Alpha on its pin.

"What is it you desire?" asks Servant Soul Alpha as it bows to Princess Hi. Then to Servant Soul Omega it says, "Bow to her and apologize. That's the medallion of The Radiant Garden she's showing us. Which means that she's Princess Hi. Daughter of King Sora who's also the god of The Underworld. She's the one who will be deciding how soon we'll be getting out of here." With a scowl Servant Soul obeys the Servant Soul that Princess Hi's powers told her is Servant Soul Omega's commanding soul.

"Servant Soul Omega, I need you to quickly locate, Auron, and tell him to meet me and the other keybladers outside," orders Princess Hi. "Servant Soul Alpha, after making sure, Servant Omega knows how to do the job you make sure that our travel clothes get to our rooms once they're clean quickly. Dismissed." She leaves the Servant Souls behind while she goes to her room and gets ready.

Princess Hi walks outside and finds that she's the second member of her group to arrive at the scene. Leopan's the only other one there. Igneous joins them soon after along with Auron.

"Sorry to be leaving so soon," apologizes Princess Hi. "But evil is on the move."

"Don't worry," smiles Auron. "You are a keyblade wielder. Therefore it is your duty to protect all worlds from imbalance between light and darkness."

"Hey, Hi," calls a voice Princess Hi recognizes. She turns to the sound of footsteps to see Hercules with gray hair, but still has a muscular build coming towards them.

"Auron, called me and told me that you three are here," Hercules says when he gets to them. "Are you leaving already?"

" For now yes," sighs Princess Hi. "I'll be back some other time."

"Well here's a late birthday present," says Hercules tossing something to her. Princess Hi cates it in both hands and looks at it. It is the Olympus Stone, or it was until King Sora took down the curse when he took Hades' place.

"Thank you," replies Princess Hi. Suddenly the Olympus Stone flashes in her hands and turned into a keyblade (imagine Hero's Crest, but all white).

"Hello Gods' and Goddess' Crest," princess Hi says to it. She trys to put it away. That's when it turns into a cloak fastened with the Olympus Stone with a new design (the crown symbol) around Princess Hi's shoulders.

"Wow," says Leopan and Igneous.

"Stop dilly dallying you two," orders Princess Hi. "Maleficent already has a head start." They quickly summon a light portal and got armored up and on the keyblade riders and zips off.

In the passage between worlds they are zooming along in silence.

"Hey, Leopan, Munny for your thoughts," says Igneous.

"Just puzzled by a thought," mutters Leopan.

"Well, spill, what is it," says Princess Hi.

"In one of the stories Sora tells us about his adventures the last time Maleficent made a move herself was a week after we were born," says Leopan. "Therefore she had taken sixteen years to put this plan into action. She spent some of the beginning recovering from the wounds Sora gave her, but what did she do during the rest of that time?"

"I don't know," sighs Igneous.

"But let's face it together," finishes Princess Hi.

A/N

Next world is Dragon Quest Swords'.

Fanfiction update

The Tales of Symphonia separate fanfiction wont be done, that's a personal issue.

The new worlds will be about some new fandoms I got into. The new world I'm thinking of adding to this story is on the TV show called Spider Riders and Soul Eater.

The Dragon Quest Swords chapter will have more changes then I've announced some chapter ago.

Enjoy the story.


	13. Chapter 13

World of Swords

Six years ago

A mask flies up to a giant demon with long horns, wings and four arms before he gives out a cry. Unknown to even him a dark shadow is drawing a stream of black light from the demon and into an orb. When the light from the magical mask fades the cry ends. Where the light was is the demon who had turned into stone. A moment or two later a young man with brown spiky hair and wilding a magical sword deals out the final blow to the demon turned into stone. The dark shadow teleports via dark portal.

Present day

The young man who dealt the final blow to the demon now has a daughter who's five years old. He also have risen to the title The Great Lord. They are now out in a place called Secace Seacove for a part of the girl's daily training. The daughter with a magic staff and a sword. The man with just a sword.

"All done," chirps the girl after killing the last monster in the passageway with a bit of magic.

"Good," comments the man. "Let's keep going, Dagger."

"Way ahead of you, Dad," responds Dagger already walking further into the caves. They keep walking deeper into the tunnels until they see something black with horns leaning against the wall, heaving with each breath.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" asks Dagger taking a few steps towards the figure hunched over against the wall.

"I'll be fine child," heaves the figure. "I'm looking for someone named, Hero."

"That's me," answers the man walking past his daughter and to the front of the figure to crouch down."Who are you? What do you want?" The figure suddenly stands up and throws an orb with black light in it at Hero. Hero jumps up and instinctively slashes the orb with his sword. Instead of being deflected like Hero thought, it shatters and the light flows into Hero's chest. Hero stumbles back and Dagger eases him into a sitting position.

"W-what did... you do... to me?" chokes Hero.

"Oh, just an acquaintance of yours needed some help recovering to full power," says the figure. "So I put him in your heart to finish resting. He'll also take all your energy from you to speed up his return." The figure then opens a dark portal and leaves.

"Dagger, go get help," instructs Hero snapping his daughter out of her fear inflected trance. "Get grampa or anyone else that I told you that I fought along with when I fought, The Death Bringer. If anyone else asks what happened here tell them that I took an enemy's attack and need help." The girl quickly runs out of the cave and went into town to get help for her father.

Three hours later with Princess Hi and her teammates

The three cloaked keybladers lands on a beach and immediately see some heartless go into a cave next to the beach. They rush towards the opening of the cave.

Inside the three friends sees a man with black short hair and a little girl with brown curly hair fighting a couple of heartless. The three keybladers runs up as they're summoning their keyblades. In no time the heartless were defeated. The five people turns towards each other.

"Thank you for your assistance," says the man. "I'm, King Anlace, and this is, Dagger."

"It was nothing, Your Majesty," responds Princess Hi as she and her teammates bowed in the same manner they did for King Arther on the first world they were in. "I'm, Himoxy, this is, Leopan, and, Igneous."

"I am pleased to meet you," says King Anlace. "Would you care to accompany us back to town."

"Lead the way," replies Igneous as the three keybladers steps to the side. King Anlace and Dagger walks past them and on their way with Princess Hi and her group following. They did not speak until they are out of the cave.

"What were those weapons you used back there?" asks Dagger. "You bring them out of nowhere."

"Those were our keyblades," answers Leopan. "We summon them with our hearts."

"And you use both magic and physical attacks with those," says King Anlace.

"Yup," chirps in Igneous.

"You said that all three of your weapons are called keyblades," says Dagger. "But each one of your keyblades are different from each other's."

"That's because keyblades mirrors their wielder's hearts," Princess Hi. "And a keyblade can do more then physical and magical attacks once its wielder unlocks its abilities and their own."

"Oh," exclaims Dagger. "Where did you get yours?"

"Wielders don't get to choose the keyblades," exclaims Leopan. "The keyblades are the ones that chooses their wielders."

"Oh," sighs Dagger, disappointed. Princess Hi sees this and places a hand on Dagger's shoulder.

"The only requirement for a keyblade wielder that we know about is a strong heart," states Princess Hi. "So if you already have a strong heart or trained up your heart then you can stand a chance of being one of us." Dagger brightens up at this.

"We're here," announces King Anlace. The keybladers looks up to see that they've stopped in front of a huge double door gate.

"Open up, it's your king!" calls King Anlace. The second he said those words the doors are opening. Peeking through they can see that it is a knight who is doing it.

"Welcome back, Your Majesty, and, Young Great Lady," greets the knight. "How is, The Great Lord, Hero?"

"Not too bad," answers King Anlace. "The damage he took for, Dagger, isn't life threatening. Fleurette is healing him now."

"Hey, Anlace, Dagger!" calls a voice coming from behind the group. A tall man with brown hair with patches of gray comes running towards them.

"We need to talk to you two," says the man to the two local worlders.

"Yes, we're coming," replies King Anlace. "I also would like to speak with you too." then King Anlace turn to the keybladers.

"We must part ways here," he says. "Please, look around town and feel free to join the festivities around the palace."

"OK," smiles Igneous. King Anlace and Dagger walks away into the direction the man came from. The keybladers walks through the gates and looks on in awe at what they see. The town is a big one that surrounds a castle and a very tall tower.

"Well we'll need somewhere to stay until we're done here," states Leopan. Princess Hi and Igneous nods in agreement. They managed to find a person to ask for directions and are on their way.

Ten minutes later they've found an inn and princess Hi had just entered her room. They got two rooms so that Princess Hi can have her privacy. Princess Hi puts her cloak in her backpack. Then she looks at her time piece, which every keyblader wears nowadays. Time passes quickly while traveling through the universe so the time pieces keeps perfect time and date no matter what. It says that it's one o'clock the day after they left Olympus Colosseum. No wonder she feels hungry. All she had along the way was the food rations they brought. So she closed her eyes and concentrated on linking her heart with the other two keybladers.

"Yo, Igneous, here," says the cheerful voice of Igneous' heart.

"What is up, Hi," says the straight-to-the-point voice of Leopan's heart.

"Want to go into town and grab something to eat?" asks Princess Hi through her heart.

"Sure," "OK," replies the other two. They meet out in the hall in front of their rooms and walks outside.

"We shouldn't need our cloaks for just walking around town so I'll leave mine in my room," says Princess Hi.

"We're doing the same," responds Leopan and Igneous.

Thirteen minutes later the three are enjoying the festival. They ate chicken drumsticks and now don't feel very hungry. Suddenly a loud voice blares out through the megaphones on top of a tower that's as high as the huts.

"Will the keybladers known as, Himoxie, Leopan, and, Igneous, please head to the town gates," it said.

"Himoxy, Leopan, and, Igneous, head to the town gates. Thank you."

"Hey, Hi," says Igneous. "Use your power to see what's going on at the gates." Princess Hi concentrates for a moment.

"It's, Dagger," replies Princess Hi. "Her heart says that she's frantic."

"Well we better get a move on," says Igneous as he speeds up. Princess Hi and Leopan speeds up their walking too.

Two minutes later they are in front of Dagger who's standing in the open gateway.

"We're here, Dagger," says Princess Hi. "What do you want to talk to us about?"

"Come with me," responds Dagger as she pulls Princess Hi with her. The other two keybladers follows them.

They've walked deep into a glades in order to reach a hut. Dagger only paused to open the door before dragging Princess Hi through the hut and into a room to the side. The room Dagger dragged Princess Hi into is a bedroom with Hero on the only bed in it. A woman with curly blond hair is there kneeling beside the bed casting a spell over Hero every once in a while. The tall man is knelling on Hero's other side holding his hand. King Anlace is standing against the wall leaning on it. Everyone looks up as Dagger drags Princess Hi in, followed by the other two keybladers.

"Thank the Goddess you've found them," says King Anlace as he walks towards Princess Hi. "Some creature put a being into our friend's heart and now he's getting weaker with each passing minute. Also, the healer we took into confidence into secretly helping him, who's the hero of the world, can't keep him alive for forever. So that's why we sent for you. Swordmaster Claymore here was taught about all types of swords. He was the one who told us that you are our only hope of getting whatever that creature put in our friend out."

"Well, whatever it is is very strong and dark," exclaims Leopan from the doorway. "We can sense it from over here." Princess Hi walks up to the blond woman.

"You can go sit down and rest now," Princess Hi says to her. She nods and moves to a chair in the room and sits down on it. Princess Hi stands where the woman was kneeling and transforms into Goddess Form holding her original keyblade. She floats in the air so that she can point her keyblade at Hero's heart.

"This is going to hurt as I pull the evil heart from yours," warns Princess Hi. Hero and Swordmaster Claymore grips each other's hands tighter, Hero gives a weak nod as the signal that he's ready and Princess Hi shoots a beam of light into Hero's chest. The instant the beam entered his chest Hero's back arches up and he yells in pain (A/N: think of the scene where Vanitas was created). Everyone but the other two keybladers jumps or leans forwards calling out his name. The instant the light fades Hero's body settles back down on the bed and a black ball of light floats up from his chest. Princess Hi dismisses her keyblade and grabs it with one of her hands. Suddenly the mask that was used in the battle six years ago floats down through the roof and into Princess Hi's other hand. She presses the ball of black light and the mask together and the ball of light seeps into the mask.

"Dagger, take this mask from me please," says Princess Hi. "The evil heart is now inside that mask." Dagger does what she said and Princess Hi re-summons her keyblade. She then casts Curagala on both Hero and the blond woman, a spell that will heal anyone she chooses to their fullest HP and MP. One that she created during her free time in training. After that she floats back to the floor as she dismisses Goddess Form and her keyblade.

"That was incredible, Himoxie," exclaims King Anlace. "You are a Goddess send."

"Thank you miss," says Hero as he stands up from the bed.

"Excuse me, but how did you get that mask to appear?" asks the blond woman. "Last I saw it it was destroyed in a pit of lava. And why that mask?"

"I'll answer those questions on the way back to town," responds Princess Hi as she walks out of the room.

"Of course," replies King Anlace as he and the others follows her. "Once we get there you three are welcomed to celebrate the rest of the festival with us at the palace. As a thank you for saving our close friend from what ever it was that was in his heart."

Once they all stepped outside Princess Hi starts explaining.

"To answer your first question, I asked your world where I can put the evil heart," begins Princess Hi. "One of my abilities are to talk with my heart to other living things' hearts. To answer your other question, your world said that that mask is the only thing that can contain this certain heart." The local worlders exchanges worried looks.

"OK what's up?" asks Igneous.

"They know that the evil heart I pulled from there friend is a demon named, Xiphos, The Death Bringer," says Princess Hi.

"We had our hunches," responds Swordmaster Claymore. "You just put the last piece into our little puzzle of clues." They begin to tell the story of their fight with Xiphos (A/N: play the game for their story). While they are telling their story Hero introduces himself and the blond woman introduces herself as Fleurette. By the time they are done telling their story the group are half way between the gates and the entrance to the glades.

"So Himoxie lass," says Swordmast Claymore. "Is Xiphos sealed in that mask for good?"

"As long as the mask is whole then yes," answers Princess Hi.

"Then we'll put it in one of the castle's magic safes," says King Anlace.

A little while later The group is in the royal vault in front of a safe in the castle. The safe has no lock and no handle.

"The only way to open this safe is with magic," explains King Anlace. He places his hands on the door and it glowed with a golden light for a few seconds before opening on its own. Dagger places the mask into the safe and with some magic from King Anlace the door to the safe closes.

"Shall we give this safe a little extra security?" Princess Hi says to her teammates.

"For the balance in this world we will have to," replies Leopan. All three of the keybladers raises their keyblades and fires three separate beams at the door of the safe. Now the safe door has a shine on it with three key holes in it.

"We also have locked the door to the safe," explains Princess Hi to the confused local worlders. "The new lock can only be opened by the unlocking beams of three keyblades."

"I thought I heard someone come into the castle," says a female voice from the entrance to the vault. The group turns and sees a woman in a white dress with long brown hair and a tall white hat with a gold cross on it on her head. King Anlace introduces her as Ministress Curtana l. Ministress Curtana is King Anlace's mother and was queen before King Anlace came of age. While they are passing through the throne room Ministress Curtana stops in front of Princess Hi.

While they are walking to the front hall where the upper class is celebrating the festival they never noticed an extra shadow that's been following them since they left the glades. The shadow teleports out of the world.

"May I have a closer look at your pendent please?" she asks. Princess Hi handed her the pendent King Sora and Queen Kairi gave her when she left for the journey, keeping the rest of it around her neck. Ministress Curtana gasps and put a hand over her mouth.

"Mother, what is it?" King Anlace asks in alarm.

"It seems that she didn't tell you her complete name," responds Ministress Curtana. "This pendent is a symbol that she is either a queen or a princess." All the rest of the local worlders jumps in shock. Princess Hi just closed her eyes and smiles.

"Well, it seems that we are in front of this world's Multi-World Knowledge person," says Princess Hi as she sets down her backpack, then she speaks to Leopan. "We can tell the rest of our story now." Leopan nods and takes off his backpack.

"We apologize for keeping secrets from you," says Princess Hi as she puts on her tiara. "But for my safety and those of the people close to me I had to conceal my true identity. My real name is Princess Hi of the world The Radiant Garden." By this time Leopan has his sash in place.

"My title is Lord Leopan of the same world she is the princess of," says Leopan.

"Well I can understand why you are hiding this from us," says Swordmaster Claymore. "Although it still is a shock the moment you had revealed all this to us."

"That is true," agrees King Anlace. "But that springs up questions about you knowing all this, Mother."

"You remember me telling you a story about the world that split into countless worlds, Anlace?" asks Ministress Curtana, King Anlace nods. "It's true. The proof are yours and hers pendents being similar." King Anlace holds both Princess Hi's and his pendents next to each other. True to her words the only difference is the design and gems.

"The only way your two pendents are similar is because our world and hers are connected, as if they were once part of one big world," continues Ministress Curtana. "How I know all of this is because Minister Misericord told me when I had stepped down. In the event that the worlds will become one again someday only the wisest person is aloud to know about there being more worlds then their own."

"Well, that clears up a lot of our questions," says Fleurette. During Ministress Curtana's explanation Princess Hi at draped her cloak over her sweat pants shorts and made it into a skirt.

"Shall we join the other high class citizens," says Princess Hi. "Or do you still want to waste time standing here chatting." The other gives a light chuckle as they enter through the door to the main hall.

During the celebration Ministress Curtana approaches Princess Hi.

"I have a guest room ready for each of you," she says.

"That's very kind of you," replies Princess Hi. "But we've found a place at the inn."

"Not any more," says Ministress Curtana in a sing sang voice as she walks off.

"Now you're in for it," says a small voice. Princess Hi looks down to see the little prince that was introduced to her as Rapier. Who is King Anlace and Queen Sai's son.

"Grandmother wanted my parents to have a daughter, but they stopped after Mother gave birth to me," explains Rapier. "She didn't just loose a loved one, but also a chance at a granddaughter. Someone to pass down her female things she had as a child."

"I'm sure I can handle myself, Prince Rapier," responds Princess Hi. "My condolences for your mother."

"No need," sighs Prince Rapier. "I only know mother through Grandmother's stories."

When the sun finally began to set the high class people files out of the palace. Dagger and Rapier sparred with each other while the grownups talked. When it got dark it was time for Dagger and Rapier to go to bed. Princess Hi told them about their adventure in United Camelot as a bedtime story. Once the kids are asleep the grown ups turns in as well.

That night in the vault Maleficent walks in through a dark portal. Three beams of light shoots out of her staff at the door to the safe. The shine in the door disappears. Then she put her hand on the door and with some magic the door opens. Maleficent takes the mask out of the safe, puts in on the floor of the vault and with a swing of her staff the mask breaks in two. The ball of black light that Princess Hi put into the mask floats up and forms the four armed demon that was defeated six years ago. Except he's the size of a grown man and breathing heavily.

"Now that you have some strength you can now fulfill your part of the bargain," says Maleficent. "I nurse you to be strong enough to be able to get strong on your own, in exchange for a piece of your power. Or do you want me to take it all away from you for myself."

"Tell me what to do... to give you... the power sample," pants Xiphos. After giving her the power sample Maleficent opens a dark portal.

"That portal leads to the site of your old palace," explains Maleficent. "My magic has already started rebuilding it. I shall return when you've succeeded in taking over this world to give you a gift." Xiphos steps through the dark portal and Maleficent disappears into the shadows.

In the morning Princess Hi arrives in the castle dinning room to see all her other friends already there. Everyone except Ministress Curtana. Princess Hi's wearing a different set of a traveling outfit and her tiara.

"Where's Ministress Curtana?" asks Princess Hi as she sits at one of the two empty places at the table.

"I think I know," replies Prince Rapier with a grin. "Royal storage room."

"Oh Hi!" calls Ministress Curtana's voice from down a hallway. "Where are you?!"

"I am in the dinning room!" calls back Princess Hi. Ministress Curtana strides into the dinning room carrying several jewelry boxes. A servant follows her carrying many dresses.

"I brought out all of my old dresses and jewelry to give to you," says Ministress Curtana as she sets the jewelry boxes on the table next to Princess Hi. "After breakfast you must try on all of these dresses."

"Mother, didn't you have a different body then Princess Hi's when you were her age?" says King Anlace.

"Oh, your right," replies Ministress Curtana and she orders the servant to put the dresses back in the royal storage room.

"That's OK," says Princess Hi as she puts the jewelry boxes in her backpack. "Thank you for the jewelry."

After breakfast the keybladers are with their local worlder friends in the front hallway of the castle. The keybladers have just putting on their cloaks without the hoods to go out searching for Maleficent when Colonel Cutlass come running up to them.

"Excuse me, I have urgent news," says Colonel Cutlass. "The royal vault and magic safe has been broken into. The Rorrim Mask has also been broken." Everyone gasps.

"That's impossible," comments Fleurette.

"Is the enchantment on the vault ready for viewing?" asks King Anlace.

"The castle magician is getting it set up now," answers Colonel Cutlass then he turns around. "Follow me." That's what everyone did.

In the royal vault a lady is there. King Anlace introduces her as Lady Saber.

"Please stand near the wall," says Lady Saber. "And let's begin." They do that and a bubble expands from the middle of the vault and keeps growing until it filled the vault. Then an image of Maleficent enters the scene as she did in real life.

"Pause the image," Dagger suddenly commands. The image freezes and Dagger turns towards her father.

"That's the one we saw in the cave, Dad," she says.

"You're right," agrees Hero.

"That's Maleficent," says Princess Hi. "She's the one we are chasing." Leopan and Igneous nods in affirmative.

"Keep going," orders King Anlace. The images plays out the rest of the events that took place the night before. When the images of Maleficent and Xiphos left the entire thing fades.

"Well that only rises another question," says Swordmaster Claymore. "Like, how did she shoot unlocking beams of a keyblade from her staff?"

"I know how to find out the answer to that," states Princess Hi pulling out her communicator star shard. She activates it and puts it in front of the inside of the door to the vault. An image of King Sora appears from the star shard. One look at Princess Hi's serious face and he's worried.

"Hi, what's wrong?" asks King Sora. Princess Hi explains everything that happened since they landed on the world.

"So I called you to see how Maleficent got the power of a keyblade," finishes Princess Hi.

"Well, there is a possibility which is being looked into now," responds King Sora. "Pupa Ningyo raised the alarm at The World of Keyblade Knowledge last night. He ran into Maleficent after telling the students to turn off their lights. He said that after bumping into Maleficent he blacked out for some reason. After coming to he immediately checked up on the students, which are fine. Then he raised the alarm. I've sent some of The Radiant Garden Musketeers their to search the place, and Namine to look into Pupa's memories. It turns out that that's all of that is true."

"Thanks for the help," says Princess Hi.

"Hi, anytime you need my help, you know you can always count on me and anyone else here," says King Sora. "Call me when you're done with this war."

"Of course, Father," responds Princess Hi. She turns off The Communicator Star Shard and put it away. She then turns to her local worlder friends.

"King Anlace, take the warriors that fought Xiphos last time and patrol outside of town," she instructs. "Ministress Curtana, take the kids and take them somewhere safe and stay with them. Queen Sai, go alert the town people, tell them what's happening and for them to get to somewhere safe and stay with them. You'll be in charge of them. Me, Leopan and Igneous will join the front line when we're done. Lady Saber, tell all the magic users to get all the healing equipment they could find and set up a place for wounded. Colonel Cutlass, get your soldiers and help Queen Sai get the people to safety. You'll have to protect them. I'll use my ability to find you once all this is over. Now go!" as everyone files out Ministress Curtana picks up the broken mask and hands it to Princess Hi.

"There is a way to repair The Rorrim Mask," says Ministress Curtana. "I'll lead you to the tower entrance."

Once they are in front of the entrance to the tower in the throne room Ministress Curtana continues talking.

"It's here," she says. "Go to the top floor and through the mirror there. It serves as a portal to The Mirror World. Draug, the guardian there will be able to repair the mask." The key bladers nods and summons their keyblade riders.

"Let's go!" commands Princess Hi. "We don't have a moment to loose." They blast off through the door and up the tower.

It took a very short amount of time to reach the top. Shorter then it would have taken if they walked or ran. That's the benefit of having a keyblade rider. They used the lasers on their keyblade riders to shoot the enemies that got in the way. When they got to the top they fly through the mirror in a single file.

In no time they've entered The Mirror World. They dismiss their keyblade riders when they've exited the portal. They continue on foot until they reach a dead end. The only thing there is a giant stone statue, it reminds the keybladers of the statues in Olympus Colosseum.

"I see nobody," comments Leopan.

"Hello, Draug, are you there?!" calls Igneous. "We need you to repair The Rorrim Mask!"

"So you are the treacherous keybladers who cleaved the sacred mask in twine," says a slow voice. Suddenly the eyes of the statue glows.

"Well, this is interesting," says Leopan. "The statue IS Draug the guardian." Princess Hi steps forward.

"I am Princess Hi of the world The Radiant Garden, and the leader of this keyblader squad," says Princess Hi. "We are not the ones who broke the sacred rorrim mask. An evil fairy that's not from any of our worlds is collecting other world's powers, making herself stronger, did it. We are pressed for time, but we beseech thee to help us by repairing the only thing that can weaken the evil the fairy released."

"Such words," muses Draug. "But do you have proof?"

"No," answers Princess Hi. "But I can link up your heart with the the one of world on the other side of that portal. If you still don't believe me then we can return back here once we've defeated Xiphos to continue this discussion."

"No need," says Draug. "I can tell by the look in your eyes and how you were talking that you speak true. Now hold out the mask." Princess Hi takes out the mask pieces and hold them out. Draug holds out his hands and the mask pieces floats to his hands. Then the mask pieces glows yellow once and then pulses blue as the mask pieces put themselves together. Then the mask floats back to Princess Hi's hands as a whole, unbroken, mask.

"Now go and seek out The Rirrom Sword," says Draug. "It is the only weapon that can defeat The Death Bringer besides a keyblade."

"Thank you," says Princess Hi as the keybladers turns, summon their keyblade riders and leaves via the portal.

"That was easy," comments Igneous as they fly through the portal.

"That's because the mask told Draug what happened," says Princess Hi. "He and the mask are connected. That talk was just a test of will, we passed . He was seeing if any of us will be willing to stand up to something that can come close to Xiphos." By the time they exited out of The Mirror World they fly down the tower.

"This way," says Princess Hi turning right at a point. The other two follow Princess Hi and it lead them outside, with a very long drop to the ground. With the keyblade riders the keybladers fly straight down.

In no time at all they are nearing the town gates. Just outside the gates they see King Anlace and his group fighting off monsters and heartless. The keybladers shoots their keyblade riders' lasers to clear away the monsters and heartless away. Princess Hi lands her keyblade rider while making the carriage part big enough to fit King Anlace and his group in it. She lands in front of them and makes the door to the carriage part open.

"Get in," says Princess Hi. "Hero, do you have The Rorrim Sword?"

"Yes," answers Hero as the group files into the carriage. As the last person closes the door behind them Princess Hi takes off. Heading northeast to the place where Xiphos was defeated six years ago.

"I have the newly repaired Rorrim Mask," states Princess Hi along the way. "We just need to weaken him and then get the mask on him. Then it will be just the finishing blow that's needed." King Anlace and his group confirms this plan as the one they used in their battle against the same villain.

In a matter of minutes they enter the top of The Deathbringer's Citadel. The keybladers changes their keyblade riders for the regular keyblades.

"Well, look who's here," sneers Xiphos. "It's the old band of humans that defeated me six years ago. Along with three key shaped weapon wielding humans. The fairy of darkness told me about you. So I know what you are all capable of. Therefore it's necessary for me to use my true form right from the start." Suddenly Xiphos transforms into a giant version of himself, and the fight begins.

King Anlace, Princess Hi and their groups charges as Xiphos waves his sword around above his head and a red tornado rises from the blade around a red ball.

"Watch out, it's The Figure of Hate!" warns Hero.

"I got this," responds Princess Hi. "Reflectza!" She casts the strongest shield ball she could muster around the two groups. Once Xiphos unleashes a red beam from the red ball the air inside the shield shakes so fierce. Once the attack ended the shield Princess Hi put up explodes, sending the two groups into the wall opposite from Xiphos. The keybladers got up quickly as they are catching their breaths. King Anlace and his group struggles to get back up, but they all fall back onto their stomaches.

"Hahahaha," laughs Xiphos. "Your weak army is no match for my power. Soon the keybladers will fall and then this world will follow. Now prepare to taste the end, you and everything good and pure." Suddenly a spark hits Xiphos on the side of his head. They all turn to see Dagger and Prince Rapier peddling on something that looks like a double rider's bike attached to the part that makes a helicopter fly. They land the flying contraption outside the entrance if they had traveled of foot. They get off the contraption, draws their weapons and runs into the area the fighter are in.

"Rapier, what is that?" asks King Anlace.

"You like it," replies Dagger as the two kids runs up to be in between the weakened fighters and the threat before them. "Rapier and I have been working on it for years."

"Dagger why have you come here?" asks Fleurette. "It's too dangerous here. You could be killed."

"So could you," says Rapier. "But you came here anyway."

"And now you're too weak to continue," says Dagger. "So now the only hope we all have of ever regaining peace is if Xiphos is defeated. So now we are going to stand up and fight for you." Hero sighs.

"They're right," comments Hero. "But I am not letting you fight Xiphos unprepared." He hands Dagger The Rorrim Sword.

"Take this," continues Hero. "This sword is the only thing that can beat Xiphos."

"Take my staff too," instructs Fleurette as she hands Dagger her magic staff.

"Take my sword Rapier," says King Anlace as he hands his sword to his son.

"Go fight with them keyblade wielders," says Swordmaster Claymore. "Make sure to bring them home safely."

"Do you even have to ask," replies Leopan with a grin as the three keybladers walks up to be beside the kids.

"OK you four," says Princess Hi. "This is the last chance of defeating him. So we are going to give it all we got!" They all give out a very loud battle cry and charge. While they charge Princess Hi turns into her Goddess Form. And the final battle for The World of Swords begins.

"Come creatures of the dark hearts!" roars Xiphos throwing a black ball of energy to the ground in front of him. Heartless starts coming out of the pool of darkness formed from the ball of energy he threw.

"We got this," says Igneous as the keybladers form a half circle around the two kids. The heartless is almost all defeated when Xiphos starts charging up The Figure of Hate again.

"Igneous, Leopan, form our new shield," commands Princess Hi. "Dagger, do The Figure of Fate. Everyone link your power to Dagger and his attack." Everyone holds Dagger by the sword shoulder and the keybladers form a pyramid shaped shield around the group. Dagger begins swinging the sword around in the infinity sign. By the time The Figure of Hate is unleashed The Figure of Fate is unleashed as well. The two attacks meets in the middle and The Figure of Hate disappears in an explosion and The Figure of Fate continues on and hits Xiphos. Xiphos becomes severally weakened due to taking The Figure of Fate with five times the amount of power it normally would take.

"Igneous, Leopan, let's finish our new attack we developed in the last world," says Princess Hi. The other two nod their heads and shoots beams at the remaining heartless through the shield. The attack leaves the way to Xiphos clear. The group runs up with Princess Hi taking out The Rorrim Mask and tossing it into the air. The mask floats in the air and attaches itself to Xiphos' face. Xiphos shrinks down back to the size he was before turning into his true form and turns into stone.

"Now Dagger," says Princess Hi pointing her hand towards the stoned Xiphos. "Let's finish this once and for all." Dagger runs up and cuts the stoned Xiphos in half with The Rorrim Sword. As the pieces of the stoned Xiphos falls a black ball comes out of it. Princess Hi walks up to it and puts her open hand near it. Suddenly she clenches that same hand into a fist and the black ball shatters.

"What was that?" asks King Anlace.

"I just destroyed Xiphos' heart," replies Princess Hi. "Now this world will never be plagued by his evil. And it will be a VERY long time before this world faces a darkness like this again."

At five o'clock the keybladers got the people of World of Swords back to where they belong. The keybladers, the fighters, Queen Sai and Ministress Curtana are now celebrating in the palace with the high class people that was there the day before. They are celebrating their victory. The keybladers are in their formal wear and Princess Hi is in her normal form.

"Ministress Curtana," says Leopan to get her attention. "How did The Young Lady Dagger and Prince Rapier get away from you?"

"I let them," replies Ministress Curtana bluntly. "I knew it was a dangerous move, but I also knew that Xiphos knew how to battle the same group that defeated him six years ago. So I let the kids go as an unexpected twist in the war."

When the sun had set and it's getting dark King Anlace leads the keybladers and the kids up some stairs.

"Where are we going?" asks Igneous.

"We are going somewhere where the people can all see our new heroes," answers King Anlace. He leads them to a balcony overlooking the town square. Where it's filled with people watching the balcony. Just inside the doorway are the rest of the fighters that fought Xiphos six years ago.

"Just go to the edge of the balcony and hold The Rorrim Sword high into the air," instructs Hero. "Then the fireworks will begin behind the castle." The group of new heroes walks to the edge of the balcony. The two kids in the middle, Leopan and Igneous on either sides of them and Princess Hi behind them.

"Raise the sword on my count," instructs Princess Hi. Dagger nods and Princess Hi starts counting up.

"Now," says Princess Hi after she says three. Daggers hand with the sword shoots up to point at the sky. At the same time Princess Hi turns into her Goddess Form and flies over the her friends' making a spectacular sight for the people down below. A moment later fireworks are heard from behind them making the sight even more spectacular.

The next day after breakfast the keybladers, Dagger and Princes Rapier are in the living room. Princess Hi uses the Communicator Star Shard to call home. Mini images of the old gang of keybladers.

"Good morning Father," says Princess Hi.

"Good morning Hi," responds King Sora. "I take it that you are done with saving the world you're on."

"Of course," chirps Princess Hi.

"Good," says King Sora. "I'm glad that you're all safe."

"I also called to discuss that topic about adding two names to the list of possible keybladers for The Keyblade Giving Ceremony at next year's festival."

"Well, we'd have to talk about it with them and their parents," replies Master Ventus.

"Which you will as soon as Princess Hi, Lord Leopan and Igneous is done talking with you," says King Anlace from the doorway with Queen Sai, Hero and Fleurette. Princess Hi introduces the local worlders to the old keyblader gang.

"You can talk to them now," Princess Hi tells King Anlace. "Me and my squad are going to restock our supplies in the market."

"OK," says King Sora. "But we want a moment with our keyblade squad alone." Princess Hi, Leopan and Igneous takes the communicator star into the next room.

"What is it?" asks Leopan.

"Terra brought Pupa Ningyo to me after we hanged up last time we talked," says Kiing Sora.

"It turns out that Pupa Ningyo has two hearts," says Queen Kairi.

"How is that possible?" asks Igneous.

"We don't know," answers King Sora. "I sensed the two hearts the day you all left and he got his keyblade."

"Any information you collect report it back to us," instructs Lord Riku.

"Will do," responds Leopan. After that the keybladers hands the communicator star over to King Anlace. They leave as King Anlace tells King Sora about plans for a friendship treaty.

The keybladers returns a bit later then they thought. Everyone found out about what they did during the battle against Xiphos and the sight of her Goddess Form was the most amazing thing they've ever seen.

They tried to give it to them for free, but Princess Hi talked them into her paying half off. Once they got back to the room they see Dagger and Prince Rapier had finished grilling Masters Terra, Aqua and Ventus on the details about the training and getting their own keyblades.

"Oh, thank Kingdom Hearts, you're back," gasps Master Roxas. The keybladers are giggling as they sit down. Suddenly King Sora freezes and his eyes glows gold for a few moments. When they went back to normal he snaps out of his trance.

"What did Kingdom Hearts tell you?" asks Princess Hi, with her voice laced with concern.

"Maleficent left The Keyblade Graveyard a few minutes ago," answers King Sora. "She's heading for a world called World of Heroes. If you go now then you can get there in time."

"We'll do," responds Leopan. Princess Hi hangs up the call and returns The Communicator Star Shard back to its pouch. They get their cloaks on and their backpacks over their shoulders and heads upstairs. As they are walking they collect their local worlder friends and they all meet at the balcony they were on the night before. They say their goodbyes, open a light portal on the other side of the town, summon their keyblade riders and flies off to their next destination. Leaving the people in town cheering their farewells.

PrincessHi'sAdventuresPrincessHi'sAdventuresPrincessHi'sAdventuresPrincessHi'sAdventures

Well that took a long time. The story took a long time to write. Plus I've got other lives to live and sometimes I didn't feel like writing.

Anyway, this new world is based off of the new show I'm into, Young Justice. There will be mentions of Avatar the Last Airbender and the game Emerald City Confidential.

See ya!


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you all for being so good readers for this story. There will be talking through links and will have a different look for each. _This will be for the mind link_ and**This will be for the heart link**. I changed the name of this world from what I said it will be in the last chapter. I'ts now called Universe of Heroes.

PrincessHi'sAdventuresPrincessHi'sAdventuresPrincessHi'sAdventuresPrincessHi'sAdventures

Along the way to the next destination the keybladers sees something golden shoot past them from behind and stops in front of Princess Hi.

"What the-" the three armored keybladers exclaim, They had activated their keyblade armor as they were flying over the town in World of Swords. The glowing stops once it reached Princess Hi. It turns out to be The Rorrim Mask. After a few seconds of floating in front of Princess Hi The Rorrim Mask transforms into a white domino mask. Princess Hi reaches out and takes the mask. It turns into a keyblade in her hands.

"Wow," exclaims Igneous. "It turned into a keyblade."

"Not just a keyblade," says Princess Hi. "This one's called The Rorrim Keyblade." Leopan gives a short chuckle.

"It's to be expected," comments Leopan. Princess Hi dismisses The Rorrim Keyblade. Suddenly there is a beeping sound of The Communicator Star Shard. Princess Hi takes it out and answers the call. A mini image of King Anlace appears from it.

"Princess Hi, something flew after you when you were leaving," says King Anlace.

"It's OK Anlace," says Princess Hi. "It was The Rorrim Mask wanting to come with us."

"Oh that's good," exclaims King Anlace. "Well you can keep it. If Xiphos gave Maleficent his power then you'll need it more then we do. By the way how do you like it? Your father teleported a Communicator Star Shard via the new Teleporting Star Shard a King Mickey created. All that's needed is to at least have one on one side."

"That is cool," says Princess Hi. "By the way, you can call me Hi. Now that our two worlds are now friends."

"OK," smiles King Anlace. "I hope to see you next time, Hi."

"Me too Anlace," says Princess Hi as they hang up.

They get to the next place and fly above the city. They arrive as the sun's rising and the city's getting busy. They choose to land in an ally as to not cause trouble while searching for trouble. After they dismiss their keyblade armor Princess Hi lowers the hood to her cloak. The other keybladers jumps back in surprise. When Princess Hi dismissed The Rorrim Keyblade it turned into a white domino mask on her face.

"Cool huh," smiles Princess Hi. "Now I don't have to keep my hood up in order for people not to recognize me." The others nods in agreement. Princess Hi takes out the magic map she'd been keeping all these years. It turns out the city they are in is called Happy Harbor. She puts her hood back up and they walk out of the alley. They start the search for any sign of maleficent or heartless, with Princess Hi communicating with the world they are on.

A few minutes later Princess Hi grabs Leopan and Igneous, and drags them down a street on their left.

"A heartless is about to appear at the docks," exclaims Princess Hi. "It's going to be a big one. We have to hurry to be able to get there in time to get through the stampede of people easily and safely."

At the docks a Darkside rises out of the shadows of the water. The sailors starts running away from it screaming in fear. The keybladers arrives on the scene as the sailors starts running. The keybladers are able to weave past the sailors and get to the edge of the docks. They summon their keyblades and prepares to head into battle.

"Hold it right there!" commands a voice from behind the keybladers. They turn to see three men in blue uniforms with a silver shield shaped badge on the pockets on their shirts.

"You two go on ahead without me," mutters Princess Hi to the other two of her teammates. "I'll take care of this." Leopan and Igneous turns their keyblades into keyblade riders and flies off, Princess Hi dismisses hers and lowers her hood.

"Get them!" yells the same one that spoke before. Princess Hi deduces that he's the leader of the three.

"**We are here to help**," Princess Hi tells them. The men stops in front of me.

"What the!?" says another one of them.

"**Don't be afraid**," Princess Hi assures them. "**I will explain all this when me and my friends have defeated the creature in the water**." Princess Hi starts to turn around to join her teammates when something snaps around her neck.

"You and your friends are coming with us," says the one in charge. Princess Hi tries to talk to them through her heart again, but the collar they put on her negates her abilities.

"You guys are not thinking clearly," says Princess Hi vocally. "If you look at my friends there you'll see that we can defeat that creature."

"How do you know that, you're just a bunch of kids?" asks the leader. Princess Hi lets out a sigh of frustration.

"Because we have the power," answers Princess Hi as she closes her eyes. "I will show you." With a burst of power the collar brakes off and Princess Hi turns into her goddess form. The burst of power creates a wave of a powerful wind blows the men a few yards back and onto their backs. All that came with a price, it wounded Princess Hi's neck. The blasting of the collar caused parts of her neck to come off all around it. Not enough to kill, but enough to cause great pain and lots of blood to flow from the wound. Princess Hi ignores all that and flies over the water to reach the Darkside. As she's doing it she re-summons her keyblade and stabs the Darkside in what she thinks is the hip of the heartless as deep as she can and drags it in there as she flies up, killing it in one attack. After it disappears she looks down to check up on how her teammates are doing fighting the heartless the Darkside managed to conjure up. She smiles to see that they are almost done and a few others had joined the fight. A blond girl that looks human but is flying, another girl that looks like human in a bee costume that is also flying with the wings of the costume flapping and a human in some kind of black and blue armor flying with transparent blue wings like a beetle. As the adrenalin wears away she feels like fainting. Princess Hi casts the most powerful cure spell she has energy for, which only stopped the bleeding and made to wound heal up until it looks like someone ripped a layer of skin off her neck. Princess Hi flies towards the docks as she's falling. Suddenly she feels something lift her from underneath and carries her past the docks. The last thing she sees before passing out is that it was something blue and black.

Princess Hi groans as she comes to. She sees that the black and blue thing that caught her is the man/beetle and that they are still flying to who-knows-where. She's also still in her Goddess Form.

"Well, good morning sleeping beauty," teases Igneous, flying on his keyblade rider on her left. Leopan is flying on his on her right. Princess Hi rubs her neck, finding out that one of her teammates had finished healing it for her.

"Ha, ha, ha," says Princess Hi sarcastically.

"Wow, that's so amazing," squeals a voice from above them. It turned out to have been the blond from before. She and the one in the bee costume is flying above them.

"Your magic healed her wound in no time," the blond continues. Pretty soon they reach the side of a mountain. They land two yards away from the side. The girl in the bee costume touches something in her ear.

"Bumblebee to cave, we have arrived," says the girl. "We have also brought some guests along."

"Acknowledged," replies a robotic voice from the device in her ear. "Please proceed to the combat training room. There you will find Nightwing and make your report." Suddenly a portion of the ground in front of the group lowers to reveal a ramp going down into what looks like a parking garage under the mountain. They walk in with the human/beetle still carrying Princess Hi. Once inside and the ramp is put in place Princess Hi speaks to the human/beetle carrying her.

"What's your name?" she asks.

"Call me Blue Beetle," he answers.

"I'm Wonder Girl," says the blond.

"I'm Bumblebee," says the one in the bee costume.

"I'm Himoxie," say Princess Hi. "That's Leopan and Igneous."

"So, Where are we going?" asks Leopan.

"We have to report into our leader," answers Blue Beetle.

"That will give you a chance to meet everyone here," squeals Wonder Girl. They reach a door.

"Here's the training room," exclaims Blue Beetle.

"OK, but first put me down," says Princess Hi.

"OK, but I'm going to continue helping you walk," responds Blue Beetle slipping her off his back to one side, her arm still around his neck and his arm around her waist, holding her up. "You just woke up from passing out not long ago. You need to take it easy." Bumblebee opens the door and they see a room full of people. Not all of them looks like humans. Those that are human are wearing costumes. There is one man that stands out from the others. A muscular man wearing a skin tight spandex suit with a blue eagle on the chest and a black domino mask. He also has short black hair. He was observing the others' training until the keybladers and the small group comes in. Everyone there stops what ever they were doing to look at the newcomers.

"Well, I'm sure you have quite a report to make," says the man in black.

"We do," responds Blue Beetle. "The threat has been eliminated thanks to these three here. The one I'm carrying is Himoxie. Her two friends' names are Leopan and Igneous."

"Welcome to Mount Justice," smiles the man in black. "I'm Nightwing, the leader of the Young Justice team." A slight, unnoticeable, blush appears on Princess Hi's face.

"You've should have seen her in action," squeals Wonder Girl. "She went whoosh, and curved the giant thing in half with her key shaped sword."

"Excuse me," exclaims a red haired, green skinned girl. "But did you just said that she had a key shaped sword?"

"Yep," answers Wonder Girl. "The other two who's with her had their own key shaped swords."

"May I see them?" asks the green skinned girl.

"Only if Blue Beetle let's me go," exclaims Princess Hi. Blue Beetle lets her have her full wight. She instantly stumbles, but didn't fall. Nightwing catches her under the arms. Princess Hi's blush deepens to an obvious red that Leopan and Igneous notices.

"Easy there," coaxes Nightwing.

"Huh, thank you," says Princess Hi as she stables herself on her feet. After Nightwing lets her arms go the three keybladers summons their keyblades. Everyone both exclaims and stares in awestruck.

"So that's what keyblades look like," exclaims the green skinned girl.

"What do you mean M'gann?" asks Nightwing.

"Uncle J'onn had been telling me about keyblades," replies the green-skinned-now-identified-as-M'gann. "It is a weapon that is connected to its wielders' hearts. It will do what its chosen wielders wants to do. It's an amazing weapon."

"That's right," says Igneous.

"Why were you helping Himoxie walk?" asks Nightwing.

"I had finished defeating my set of the little creatures the giant one conjured up when I saw her about to faint in midair." answers Blue Beetle. "She had a big wound all around her neck. I saw that she wouldn't be able to make it onto the docks so I caught her and flew her here."

"We saw Blue here catch her," says Bumblebee. "When we were done defeating the rest of the creatures we catch up with them. Igneous asked us if he can ride on one of us while he heals her up. Wonder Girl volunteered. So he changed his ride into his keyblade and used magic to heal her. Then he changed his keyblade back to his rider and finished flying all the way back here."

"It took her a minute after that to wake up," says Wonder Girl.

"Well that is amazing," comments Nightwing. "But how did you get the wound in the first place?"

"One of the police men put some kind of collar on me that was negating my powers," answers Princess Hi. "So I vamped up my powers to its max. The end result caused it to explode and damage my neck. I mostly healed it after destroying the so called creature." Everyone in the room gasps with wide eyes.

"You exploded an inhibitor collar," exclaims a boy that is a cross between a green monkey and a human.

"And took down that huge thing with a wound like that by yourself," exclaims a boy in a yellow and black caped costume with a red chest, black domino mask and a yellow R near his left shoulder.

"Yes," replies Princess Hi. "And FYI, those things we were fighting are called heartless."

"So, since you know the name of these kinds of creatures you must know where they come from," says a brown headed boy wearing a red and white costume that covers his entire body except his hair and his face with a red lightning bolt on his chest.

"Kinda," replies Princess Hi. "But it's better for me to explain with a visual aid."

"I can help with that," exclaims M'gann. Suddenly a strange sensation overcomes everyone in the room.

"_OK, I've linked up our minds together_," explains M'gann. "_Anything anyone thinks about we'll see and hear_."

"_Wow_," exclaims Leopan. "_This is a new experience_."

"_Yeah_," agrees Igneous. "_We are used to heart links. Not mind links_."

"_What_?" asks the boy in the costume with the R on it.

"_Later_," exclaims Leopan. "_Right now we are answering one question at a time."_ Then the outline of a person appears in everyone's mind. Half shaded white, and the other half black.

"_For as long as anyone can remember people are filled with light and darkness,"_ explains Princess Hi. _"Sometimes they're in balance. _(The image turns to the same outline except it's all shaded black)_ A heartless is created when the person is overcome, completely, by darkness. _(The shading of the image now becomes separate from the outline) _The heart eventually splits from the person, making it into a separate being. _(The outline of the person vanishes and the shading become an image of a heartless) _Those new beings are what's called heartless. _(then images of different kinds of heartless appears) _The kind of heartless depends on how strong the heart was. _(The images disappears) _There has been two cases that a heartless still acted like a human, one of them the heartless kept a human form. OK you can turn this link off now." _Just like that everyone feels that feeling of the link go away.

"OK, now for my question," says the boy in the costume with the R on it. "What did you mean by Heart-Link?"

"Oh, that, that's Himoxie's special ability," exclaims Igneous.

"You see, each keyblader has their own ability," explains Leopan. "Himoxie's ability is to become one with the hearts of those near her, and the world she's on. With that ability and the strong ability to control curtain parts of the heart she connects the hearts. That allows those connected people to be able to talk to each other heart-to-heart."

"Problem is that no one can lie talking through the link," says Igneous. "She's one of the two that can only do it. She is also one of the two strongest keybladers alive."

"Who's the other one?" asks a man in a black shirt with a red S design on the chest.

"My father," answers Princess Hi bluntly.

"Well I know a way for us to see how strong she is in action," says Nightwing as he walks to the center of the huge round screen on the floor. "A sparring match between Himoxie and three of the strongest members of the Team. Me, M'gann and Superboy. Just step into this area guys." Princess Hi hands Leopan her cloak and walks forward until she is on the screen on the floor too. M'gann and the man with the S symbol shirt, now identified as Superboy, walks to the same area too. With a wave of his hand Nightwing brings up some kind of computer in the air.

"I asked Dr. Strange for help putting in a new arena mode," explain Nightwing as he types on the keyboard of the computer thing. "One that will help us train our abilities as well as hand-to-hand combat. Since our enemies are getting stronger, we should too." Suddenly a transparent blue wall shoots up to the ceiling from the edge of the ring around the four in the arena. Princess Hi's eyes widens. She turns towards the transparent wall and places her hand on it.

"What is this?" she asks.

"A forcefield," answers Nightwing, still typing and not noticing Leopan and igneous giving each other worried looks. "It doesn't let anything out except air. Even stuff caused by an abilities. The forcefield will vanish when certain conditions are met. In this case it is when the three of us have been defeated or you have. The forcefield will negate fatal attacks though. Only knock outs and disabling is aloud."

"It's a good thing she worked on her fear of caged battles since that time in Land of Oz (A/N Emerald City Confidential)," Leopan mutters to Igneous.

"Himoxie, you can beat them and your fear," says Igneous to Princess Hi.

"OK, possessions and stances everyone!" calls Nightwing putting away the computer thing. The others around the ring either sits on the floor or stands to watch the fight. The opponents stands facing each other. Princess Hi with her keyblade out, trembling a bit. Nightwing has his escrima sticks in each hand.

"Ready, set, go!" says Nightwing. Nightwing and Superboy charges and M'gann goes camouflage. Princess Hi jerks as something transparent tries to hit her. She relies that it was M'gann extending her camouflage arm to hit her from across the arena. Princess Hi dodges Superboy's attempt at punching her and flies over Nightwing.

"Sap," casts Princess Hi, pointing her keyblade at the spot that there's something transparent. There's a voice that sounds like M'gann groaning and collapses in a faint on the floor. Princess Hi lands in front of Nightwing and summons a second keyblade and blocks each of his escrima sticks with each of her keyblades. She then with the telekinesis which she inherited from King Sora to keep her keyblades in place. With her hands in fists with the first knuckle of her index fingers sticking out she quickly jabs certain points of Nightwing's arms. As his arms falls limp Princess Hi dashes to the back of Nightwing. While she does that she redirects Superboy's punch to one side. Once behind Nightwing she gives his lower back the same treatment she gave his arms. Nightwing crumples to the floor with his escrima sticks clattering to the floor too, leaving Superboy the only one to face Princess Hi. Princess Hi takes one of her keyblades from the air and dismisses the other one.

"Homing-Sapa," cast Princess Hi in a shaky voice. A ball of dark green almost black light flies from the tip of her keyblade. Superboy tries to dodge it, but the ball of light changes direction in midair and hits Superboy. Superboy crumples to the floor. The forcefield disappears as the computer announces 'Himoxie' as the winner, but Princess Hi runs out of the room the instant the forcefield disappears.

"Well that went better then even when she was in training," mutters Leopan to Igneous, who nods. Leopan and Igneous walks onto the arena to look over the damage to Princess Hi's opponents. Some of the people that was watching are now doing the same. The boy in the costume with the R on it and a girl with red hair and in a black and gray bat costume are with Nightwing. The green monkey/boy is with M'gann and Blue Beetle is with Superboy. The boy in the red and white costume dashes so fast you can't see him to each of the injured opponents. Leopan walks up to Nightwing and crouches beside him. Igneous goes to M'gann.

"Hm, judging by what I saw during the fight she used a form of fighting called Chi Blocking from when we went to a world called World of Benders (A/N Avatar the last Airbender)," mutters Leopan in thought as he raises part of the top of Nightwing's costume. He sees specks of bruises that has already formed on his lower back.

"It will wear off with a little bit of time," continues Leopan. "But if I use a similar technique that I learned in Land of Ninjas (A/N Naruto's world) I should be able to speed up the process." He then jabs Nightwing in different places. With a groan Nightwing sits up and Leopan continues by treating his arms. After Leopan is done the two people beside Nightwing and the man in yellow helps Nightwing to stand up. Igneous looks over M'gann.

"Judging by the incantation Himoxie said it's just the basic sap spell she learned in Land of Oz," mutters Igneous. "It's powerful, but I can at least help speed up the recovery." He summons his keyblade.

"Reversia," Igneous mutters with his keyblade pointing up. Then he points it at M'gann.

"Sap," mutters Igneous. With a groan M'gann sits up. Leopan and Igneous meats up when they get to Superboy.

"Hm, now this is difficult," mutters Leopan.

"What's difficult?" asks the boy in red and white. "Can't you reverse what happened to Supey like you did with the others?"

"Actually, judging by the second half of the incantation Himoxie said it's an advanced version of the one used on M'gann," explains Igneous. "You see, she creates different spells from the ones she learns."

"Can you move?" Leopan asks Superboy.

"Yes," answers Superboy. "But I'm so tired."

"Then you are only weakened physically," says Igneous. "With some rest and good food you should be back to normal."

"That's good," comments Nightwing.

"Explain to us about this fear of cage fights," says Superboy. "I heard you and Igneous say that she has a fear of cage fights since something called Land of Oz."

"That would explain the shaking Himoxie had before the fight," says Nightwing.

"OK," sighs Leopan. "But since M'gann is still too worn out from the spell Himoxie cast on her I will have to do this by myself." Leopan takes a deep breath and begins his tale.

"When Himoxie was six years old her parents let the two of us along with another friend of ours tag along on a family vacation," begins Leopan. "Her parents had chosen to travel around a world called Land of Oz. We were finishing the trip with the south part of the world when it happened. That world was one that had been hard to explore for my dad. He went there at a bad time so he didn't get to see all of it. At the time we went when the event happened everything there got to to a good balance and the people there got out of almost going into a war a decade before we came. Even though it was getting safe Himoxie's parents was careful and her dad was scouting ahead before we enter a new part of the world. You see, the strength of the magic there depends on the existences of four powerful magic users. Two good and two wicked. Each one lives in each of the four main compass points. North, east, south and west. We were playing outside the tower of The Good Witch of the South, Glinda, when the apprentices of the wicked witches of the east and west came. They trapped her in a forcefield that only the three of them can be in. So none of us could help Himoxie. The two of them said that there was a spell on that world that the instant a very strong source of power enters on the world the wicked magic users will be alerted, and a war will be fought over the power between them and anyone who gets in their way. Himoxie was powerful even though she didn't even receive her keyblade at that time. So she was included too, same as her dad. Her dad won his fight against the wicked witches. So it was Himoxie's turn. The rest of us went for help and the adult with us (A/N Lea) told Himoxie to try and stay alive. That's what triggered her loosing control of her power. She did basic magic without a keyblade to help her and was dodging attacks as if she had been doing it for forever. Himoxie had knocked them out when help arrived in the form of Himoxie's parents, Glinda and her assistant (A/N The Wizard). Her dad took down the forcefield, Glinda and her assistant stopped her from almost killing the two apprentices and her mom calmed Himoxie down. In the aftermath the spell on the world was taken down and there were no charges against Himoxie and her dad. Her dad insisted that due to them winning the war for power against the wicked magic users wile the spell was up that he'll take the knowledge of the worlds magic to be donated to The Keyblader School. Himoxie was never the same again and had formed a fear of caged battles." When Leopan finishes everyone is looking at him in shock.

"When she got her keyblade and went for training they worked on that fear," says Igneous. "But the closest we ever came to was her stopping when her opponents are knocked out. I wonder how come she stopped when you guys were disabled?"

"I did hear her chant a part of a song that I don't recognize under her breath," says Superboy.

"I can pull up a recording of the sparring match," says Nightwing, already typing on the keyboard of the computer thing from earlier. A video appears on the screen and with more keystrokes Princess Hi's voice is heard.

Close your eyes

And open your heart

Believe in yourself

That's where it starts

Dreams will come true

Just wait and see

'Cause the magic's in you

And the magic's in me

"We recognize that song," exclaims Igneous.

"Yeah, we do," agrees Leopan. "Himoxie's dad over herd a group of girls singing it. After telling us about his time there he sang the whole song."

"Now I'm wondering what made her think of that song?" muses Igneous.

"I can ask her when I go check up on her," says Nightwing, already heading out the door with Leopan and Igneous following him. "Mal, Robin, continue the sparring session with the forcefield without me."

"OK," "yes Nightwing," replies a muscular dark skinned man and the boy with the R on his costume. On the way a cellphone rings and Nightwing takes it out of a pocket in his utility belt.

"Yeah," says Nightwing through the phone. "Yeah... alright, I'll see what I can do." He hangs up after that.

They find Princess Hi in the lounge room on a couch in front of the TV. She is just curled up holding a pillow and flipping through the channels. Her cheeks are red, but no tears are falling.

"Hey there, how are you doing?" asks Nightwing.

"Better," sighs Princess Hi. She stops flipping channels on one that's the news on their fight at Happy Harbor.

"Next on Godfrey's Bonehead List," comes a nostalgic man's voice. Then the TV shows a man at the docks of Happy Harbor. One of the police men Princess Hi encountered is there beside him.

"Hello and we're here at the docks in Happy Harbor where three police men had an encounter with an unusual turn of an event," says the guy, judging by the voice the guy on TV is the one that announces the bonehead list.

"Sir, please tell the people watching at home what you saw," the guy requests the police man.

"I don't know what it was," begins the police man. "A giant black creature rose from the ocean. We got there at the tail end of everyone fleeing from the scene. Three cloaked figures had gone through the crowd and arrived at the scene too. We were about to tell them to get out of the area when key shaped swords appears in their hands. Two of them turns their weapons in some kind of flying rides and flies away towards the creature who then produces smaller black creatures. I told my men to get the two figures so that we can take three of them away from the area. The one left behind lowers the hood of her cloak and turned towards us. We saw that it was a girl with a mask. Then we heard a warm, soft voice in our hearts that they're here to help. That freaked us out, but the same voice then told us not to be afraid and that they'll talk after they defeated the creature. The one that was left behind turned toward the creature one of my men snapped an inhibitor collar on her. The same same voice told us that we weren't thinking straight and that the three of them could beat that thing, except the voice came from her mouth. I asked her how she knows that even though they are kids. She says that they have power and that she'll show us. Right before I knew it the collar bursts off and angel like wings comes out of her back and she starts glowing with a golden color. The force of some kind of strong power knocks us over. The blast also badly wounds the girl, but she flew over to where the others were despite it. At that time three of those young heroes had joined her two friends as they fought the small creatures. The girl carved the giant creature in two and it dissipated. Then the two figures and the girl leaves with the young heroes. the girl got wounded when the collar got blasted off so she left on the back of the blue hero."

"Well, there we have it people," says the guy. "A new creature and three new so called heroes appeared. Are they with whoever was responsible for the creature's appearance? Should they be trusted? Join us next time on-" The guy freezes right there, and within a moment collapses. Everyone runs up to him and the screen turns black. Everyone in the room looks on in shock, except Princess Hi, who's eyes are glowing gold. Leopan and Igneous looks at each other with worry in their eyes. They are thinking the same thing, that they better snap Princess Hi out of this hurt feeling before anything else happens. Igneous reaches down, takes old of the remote in Princess Hi's hands and turns the TV off as he takes the remote from her. That snapped the people around the keybladers out of their shock.

"Himoxie, we told them about what happened in Land of Oz," says Leopan.

"Oh," sighs Princess Hi. "So you guys know about my fear of cage battles."

"And I'm sorry that I put you in that situation," apologizes Nightwing sitting next to Princess Hi and wrapping his arms around her, making her whole face turn red. "But, it wasn't your fault what those apprentices did."

"I know," sighs Princess Hi. "But neither was those apprentices were at fault." Everyone stares in shock at what she just said.

"You guys don't know the whole story," says Princess Hi. "I had calmed down and was in my room alone with the adult that was with us at the time of the apprentices' arrival where we were staying when Glinda came in. She handed me her magic book of the people that were born in that world and told me to read it and I'll be able to think of how to make all this a little better for everyone. In the book I learned that after the people of that world almost had to do to war the two wicked witches attacked the nearest town their spirits were brought back in to get the attention of the people of those towns. They told them about the balance of the magic in the world and they demand them to give them a child to train up to be the next wicked magic users. With this knowledge I opened the apprentices' eyes to this fact and convinced them to promise to be not as wicked as their mentors are in exchange for freedom. My parents, the adult with me, the good witches and their apprentices strongly supported them in the trial. My father even made it so that everyone in the world is knowing what was going on and pointed out that it will look bad for them if the court didn't honer their promise."

"So that's why only the apprentices only got off with a slap on the wrist and the wicked witches got the death penalty," says Igneous.

"And why Sora was smiling at you the rest of the trip, plus the extra time we spent there due to the event," says Leopan.

"But the memory of the event still haunts me to this day," finishes Princess Hi.

"Look, something bad happened in your past, but you've made it better," says Nightwing. "So, the next step is to move on. We all had bad things happen in our pasts. We've banded together and are helping people avoid that kind of stuff happen to them. We use the time we are not helping people to move on with our lives. Us, our mentors and the members of the team, the Justice League. All of us goes through bad things in our past too." As he is talking Princess Hi's eyes are glowing gold again, scanning their hearts and talking to the world.

"How about I take you and our friends out for a day of sightseeing," offers Nightwing. "That might take your mind off of everything."

"You two can go alone together," says Igneous with a grin. Leopan has a grin too. "We can ask someone else to be our guides."

"Then you can ride with me on my motorcycle," says Nightwing. "But we'll need a way to hide those wings."

"I can put them away," says Princess Hi, cheering up now. Then she reverts to her original form.

"OK then," says Nightwing as he stands up. "My motorcycle is in the garage."

"Here you go," says Leopan, tossing a CD case to Nightwing. "Some music me and Igneous made with another friend of ours to listen to along the way."

"Thanks," smiles Nightwing after catching the CD.

Thirty minutes later Nightwing in normal clothes on a motorcycle and Princess Hi sitting behind him with her arms wrapped around his waist, a little blush is on her face, is whizzing down the streets. Princess Hi had put her mask in her backpack.

"I'm going to play the CD your friends made on the CD player if you don't mind," says Nightwing as he pushes the CD into the slot in the motorcycle.

"Hey there Himoxie!" Pupa Ningyo's voice says from the speakers.

"And her boyfriend," adds Leopan's voice.

"This is a little something we made during one of our calls to each other during the journey for your first date," says Igneous's voice. "Enjoy." That last word sounded like he said it through a big grin, which made Princess Hi's blush deepen. Then music is being played and the boys starts singing. Pupa's in a lower voice, Igneous's is in a high voice and Leopan is in his normal voice.

Igneous:

So this is love

Leopan:

Hm mmm mmm mmm

Pupa:

So this is looooove

Igneous and Pupa:

So this is what makes life deviiiiiiine

Igneous:

I'm all a-glow

Leopan:

Hm mmm mmm-

At that point the music stops. Princess Hi summons her keyblade to reach the stop button, turn the music off and dismisses her keyblade. Her whole face now a deeper shade of red then in the cave when Nightwing comforted her.

"I am so sorry about that," mumbles Princess Hi. "My friends must be teasing us with that song."

"Well, then we should see if they're nearby," whispers Nightwing. "Prankers like to watch there work unfold." Princess Hi quickly looks up and sees her two teammates flying above them with Highten Ability Star Shards pressed to their ears.

"Found them," whispers Princess Hi.

"Good," whispers back Nightwing. "Now with the-so-called heart link get them to leave. It's so that you don't attract attention to us."

"**Scram!**" yells Princess Hi. Her two teammates instantly scatters out of sight.

"They're gone," reports Princess Hi.

"Good," comments Nightwing. "Now we can be alone."

"Look, despite what that song indicates or what they were trying to do, I think we should only go up to being close friends," says Princess Hi. "It won't work out between us,"

"Why do you think love won't work between us?" asks Nightwing.

"I'll tell you when our mission here is done," promises Princess Hi.

"OK," responds Nightwing. "On a different note, I have an idea on how you can get back at your friends for the music CD." Now a wide grin spreads across Princess Hi's face.

"I'm all ears," sneers Princess Hi. Nightwing explains his plan to Princess Hi in detail.

"I like that plan," accepts Princess Hi.

"So, about that song. The 'close your eyes and open your heart' one," says Nightwing. "What made you think of it?"

"A woman that works for my father told me something about me losing control over my power," answers Princess Hi. "I got my power from my father and he never lost control over his power. So I asked him how he kept in control of his power. He said that he thinks about his friends. He also sang that part of that song for me to think about. As I was fighting you guys I felt the same fear I felt that time when I was a kid. I also felt myself loosing control, but I thought of my father and what he said. And the song too."

"Your dad sounds like a wise man," comments Nightwing.

Along the way they stop at varies places. They ate at different restaurants and stopped at a carnival for fun. They are on the Farris Wheel watching the sun set when Nightwing and Princess Hi have a conversation.

"So why don't you ask about me," says Nightwing.

"I already know about you," replies Princess Hi. "Back at the cave when you said that you and everyone had a bad past I looked into your heart. I didn't just read it, but also felt the pain. The one you felt watching your families' murders, what you've faced during your superhero job, Batman leaving this world for a trial and even the pain of not telling anyone about the plan you, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Artemis have." Nightwing's eyes widens at the last part of what she said. Then he feels Princess Hi's hand on his.

"But I promise to keep it a secret from everyone on your team," she says.

"I'm meeting Aqualad for an emergency meeting after dark," says Nightwing. "Something big has come up."

"I'll come with you," says Princess Hi.

"OK," agrees Nightwing. "We're meeting in a warehouse in Bludhaven."

An hour and a half later Nightwing and Princess Hi are waiting where Nightwing said the meeting will take place. Princess Hi has her mask on, but isn't in Goddess Form.

"You can come out Wally!" calls Nightwing when he heard footfalls. "The woman is a trustworthy person who found out about our plan on her own!" A red headed man walks into the lantern light.

"Wow, you're the woman that defeated that creature at the docks in Happy Harbor," Wally says to Princess Hi.

"Yes," responds Princess Hi. "I'm Himoxie."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, the one who does that Godfreed panel on TV fell into a coma on TV," says Wally.

"We saw him collapse," says Nightwing. "Now Kaldor just has to show up."

Two minutes later a dark skinned man arrives. During introducing Princess Hi to him she learns that he is Aqualad a.k.a Kaldor.

"What do you have for us?" asks Nightwing.

"Some woman called for a gathering of the world's most powerful villains," exclaims Aqualad. "My birth father said that a woman contacted The Light. The woman said that she was the one behind the creature's attack at the docks of Happy Harbor. She also said that she will give more of those creatures to anyone who is willing to meet her desire. She will state that desire at the meeting, which will be tomorrow night. My birth father is sending me to that meeting."

"Did this woman say who she was?" asks Princess Hi.

"Yes," answers Aqualad. "It is Maleficent."

"Nightwing, that's the one me and my friends are chasing," Princess Hi says to Nightwing. "I know what she wants." The three heroes' eyes widen at this bit of knews.

"You do," sputters Wally.

"Then what is it?" asks Nightwing.

"It's their power," princess Hi says bluntly. "Maleficent has this staff that any powerful person or creature strikes it will give Maleficent a copy of the person or creature's power. She's been traveling from world to world trying to collect power from them. We've been sent to stop her. We've succeeded once, but she succeeded twice."

"We'll, we just have to make sure that she doesn't succeed this time," exclaims Nightwing. "We'll plan an attack the meeting. We'll take care of the villains and you and your two friends will take on Maleficent."

"Except one problem," says Aqualad. "The only one on your team at the moment who can take me on, even underwater, is M'gann. Simon will be there too, and M'gann is the only one who has a chance of beating him."

"And we've never found out a way to safely rescue Lagoon Boy," sighs Nightwing.

"I could go," says Princess Hi. "My friends could help Nightwing get his team ready for the attack."

"That is not possible," interjects Aqualad. "Lagoon Boy is kept in a hideout that's underwater. It's also heavily guarded."

"I have a way you can get me in," exclaims Princess Hi. "I have a spell that can turn me into an object. You can carry me inside. On my way out I'll blast a hole in the wall and swim out. The lines on the side of my neck turns into gills when I hit water. Therefor making it possible for me to breath underwater."

"But that will alert you to everybody in the place," says Aqualad.

"I can handle myself," exclaims Princess Hi. "I took down Nightwing, M'gann and Superboy in a three-on-one sparring match." Nightwing nods to confirm what she said.

"OK," gives in Aqualad. "There is a beach behind Mount Justice. Meet me there at noon and I'll take you to the hideout. I'll send Artemis to tell you the time and place of the meeting when it has been announced" They all agree to the plan and leaves.

When Princess Hi and Nightwing arrives at Mount Justice Nightwing walks Princess Hi to the room Mal said that he set up for her. A moment before they arrive there Princess Hi gives the signal that Leopan and Igneous are watching.

"Well, here we are," sighs Nightwing, stopping next to the doorway of a room.

"Thanks for the great night," says Princess Hi as she turns to face him. They put their arms around eachother and bring their bodies close to eachother's

"I had a great time too," responds Nightwing as they touch foreheads. The next few moments they spend in silence. They slowly bring their faces closer towards eachother's. Just when their lips are centimeters away from touching they suddenly separate.

"I'm going to go find Leopan and Igneous," says Princess Hi.

"I'm going to my home," says Nightwing. Suddenly there are gasps of shock from around the corner of the hall. Nightwing and Princess Hi looks around the corner and finds the other two keybladers frozen with shock. The two 'love birds' roars out in laughter.

"Got you back... for the CD," Princess Hi says through her laughing. Nightwing leaves for his home and Princess Hi stays with her two teammates for awhile longer to go over the plans. Then she goes into her room for the night. While she's in there she makes a call to The Radiant Garden before going to bed.

The next morning Nightwing called in all of the super heroes of the Young Justice team. By their usual training time the training room has all of the heroes the three keybladers met the day before. Even two women named Zatanna and Rocket shows up. Princess Hi is wearing her cloak and mask. They are all talking. They learned that the news reporter that passed out during shooting is in a coma.

"Attention please," begins Nightwing. "I called you all here because I received important intel while I was patroling Bludhaven last night. I overheard some henchmen say that there is a meeting of all the supervillains of the world for tonight. They are meeting the one behind the Heartless attack on the docks at Happy Harbor. The description the henchmen gave fits those of the one Himoxie, Leopan and Igneous are chasing called Maleficent. She wants to exchange the ability to control heartless for a copy of their powers. Which will result in both ours and their enemies getting stronger. We can't let that happen. So we are going to train hard. Himoxie is going to leave for a mission right after the lunch break, but will return after the mission."

"why is she going out on a mission?" asks the boy with an R on his costume, introduced as Robin while they were waiting for everyone to arrive at the cave. "And what is this mission about?"

"The henchmen also said that both Aqualad and Simon will be there," answers Nightwing. "M'gann will be too busy dealing with Simon to handle Aqualad. Thankfully I found out where Lagoon Boy is and came up with a plan on rescuing him. Himoxie accepted the offer to do this mission that she's the only one who can do it. Leopan and Igneous are staying here to help us improve are fighting and train themselves. So, enough talk and let's begin training."

They trained until eleven-thirty am. Princess Hi leaves to do something. She says that it's to get a surprise ready for the young heroes for after the mission is over. At that time they head into the kitchen for the lunch break. Due to Nightwing telling them what Princess Hi's mission is they served her lunch first and packed it with protien. At five minutes till twelve Princess Hi stands up.

"Well, it's almost time for my mission to begin," she exclaims. M'gann runs up and hugs her.

"Please, bring Lagoon Boy back safe and sound," says M'gann.

"I promiss," replies Princess Hi. As Princess Hi walks out of the room everyone either shakes her hand or gives her a hug, says encouraging words to her. Nightwing gives Princess Hi a communicater device that goes in the ear to call him when she gets back, he even tells her how to use it.

Once outside Princess Hi summons her keyblade glider and takes off. She makes herself drop into the water the meeting place Aqualad told her to go to with one minute to spare. She stays in the water until it is time. In no time at all Aqualad swims up to her.

"Are you ready for this?" he asks.

"Lead the way," replies Princess Hi. On her first birthday the same one who gave her the gills gave her the ability to speak underwater. They swim towards their destination.

Half an hour later an underwater base comes into view. They hide in a field of seaweed nearby.

"You told us that you have a spell that can turn you into an object," exclaims Aqualad. "Now is the time to do it." Princess Hi nods her head.

"Ornamentova," whispers Princess Hi to cast a version of the spell that controls what object the willing person turns into. Her body morphs into a keychain. Aqualad takes the now transformed Princess Hi from the sand and swims onwards to do his part of the plan.

I a few minutes Aqualad passes the guards in front of the hideout. He did it with no problem. Inside the enterence is a space and then another door. Once the door behind him closes the water inside the space Aqualad is in drains away. Then the door in front of them opens and he is able to procede through with the plan.

Five minutes later he reaches a pod with something that looks like a cross between a fish and a human with red eyes in it.

"This is it," mutters Aqualad dropping the keychain on the floor beside the pod, then he leaves. Princess Hi waits for five minutes before transforming herself back into a human to make sure nobody else comes her way. She uses her keyblade to open the pod. Once it does the fish/human almost falls out, but Princess Hi catches him.

"Are you Lagoon Boy?" she asks the fish/human.

"That's me," he answers. "Who are you?"

"Himoxie," replies Princess Hi. "Nightwing sent me to rescue you." She takes Lagoon Boy's hand and indicate where to go with a little tug. They start running the same way Aqualad took to get there.

"Nightwing, then you're with The Team," says Lagoon Boy. "Where is the rest of your squad?"

"Kinda," says Princess Hi. "Me and two of my friends are working along side The Team. I'm the only one on this mission. Everyone else is preparing for an attack on a supervillain meeting." In no time at all they reach the area water was drained out of on the way inside. As the door to outside the hideout is opening Princess Hi and Lagoon Boy hides behind the side of the door. Once the door is open enough Princess Hi resummons her keyblade.

"Stopra," mutters Princess Hi, casting a spell to freeze the guards outside.

"Now hurry," says Princess Hi jerking Lagoon Boy with her. They swim back to Mount Justice.

An hour later Princess Hi and Lagoon Boy are walking through the hallways in The Cave. They are heading to the training room. Once they enter the training room everyone there stops training and looks on at the two new people in the room in shock. That is, until Lagoon Boy speaks up a few seconds later.

"Hi guys," he says. "I'm back." Everyone rushes up and hugs or pats Lagoon Boy on the back. Once each of them are done with Lagoon Boy they move on to doing the same thing with Princess Hi as well as shaking her hands. The last one to come up is M'gann, and she does it slowly and once everyone is done.

"Hey Angel Fish," exclaims Lagoon Boy.

"Hey Lagaan," replies M'gann as they hug. "I was worried about you."

"Well now you don't have to worry about me," says Lagoon Boy. "I'm back and things can be like it was."

"Not exactly the same," sighs M'gann parting from him.

"What's wrong Angel Fish?" asks Lagoon Boy.

"We need to talk," states M'gann, everyone stops congratuating Princess Hi to watch what will unfold. "Were you even thinking while you charged into battle againced orders? You alerted the enemy to our presents, which got yourself captured and Artemis killed."

"Babe," starts Lagoon Boy.

"Please," sighs M'gann. "Now that you're safely back I can stop worrying about you. I also think we should go back to being just friends."

"On another note I think it is time I duel out your punishment," exclaims Nightwing to Lagoon Boy. "You will be suspended from missions and will stay here for a week, starting tomorrow. By that time you should hand in a three page essay on what you did and why it's a bad idea to disobay orders. For now you are to train with us and will join us in attacking the supervillain meeting." Then he turn towards the others.

"Get back to training!" he orders. "We can celebrate Lagoon Boy's return after we stop supervillains from getting more powerful!" Everyone scatters and goes back to training.

At four-fifteen Nightwing walk away to the side of the room. He talks on his cellphone for a while, then walks to Princess Hi. He whispers that he needs to speak to her out of the hearing range of even Superboy. They go into the pool room of the workout floor.

"I got a call from Wally," Nightwing informs her. "He's with Artemis with the time of the meeting and a problem. There are going to be many powerful supervillains and their hench people at the meeting. We will be able to attack from the outside in, but it will be very difficult to get by the army of enemies. Artemiss said that Aqualad told her about you transforming into a keychain to get inside the hideout. I'm just wondering if you can transform yourself and your keybade friends into something that can go on a stage. That way you can start out close to Maleficent for the attack."

"Yes, I believe I know something that will work," responds Princess Hi. She mutters the same word she used before and turnd into a spot lighting, and back again.

"Purfect," smiles Nightwing. "I'll call Wally back to tell him about this. You go keep training and tell the others that I will brief them on the plan of attack after dinner. Also you and your keybader friends will meet Aqualad near the meeting place so that he can get you three into your places." Princess Hi nods and walks out of the room. In the combat training room everyone stops and stares at her. Mal tells her that Superboy heard Nightwing telling her about talking out of range of even Superboy. He then asks what it is all about.

"He said that Wally called with more info on the meeting," replies Princess Hi. "We were talking about a slight change in the plans for the attack. He'll tell you everything when it's time for the briefing after dinner."

As the others walks to the kitchen Nightwing and Princess Hi stays behind. He whispers to Princess Hi. He that she, Leopan and Igneous are to meet with Aqualad at the docks in Happy Harbor. There he will help them get in position for the attack.

After dinner everyone is in the combat training room. They gather around in a circle.

"OK, let's start the briefing," says Nightwing. "There's going to be a slight change in plans. We are going to attack from the outside, but Maleficent is going to be on a different side then where the attack is going down. So before the meeting Himoxie, Leopan and Igneous will sneak into the place. The meeting will take place in warehouse six of Gotham Bay at eleven. They will leave here at ten-thirty. Himoxie will use her magic that she shown me to transform the three of them into spotlighters and replace the real ones they will use, the rest of us will wait outside. After the talking is over and the supervillains are about to give Maleficent a copy of their powers I will give the signal to attack. We will break in and draw the attention towards us. Himoxie and the other two keybladers will take that moment in confusion to transform back and take out Maleficent. That is the plan. Now go rest up and be here at ten minutes till eleven. You're all dismissed." Everyone separates. The three keybladers goes to their rooms to take a nap.

At ten-thirty the three keybladers arrives at the wareout that will serve as the meeting place of the supervillains. In warehouse five is Aqualad. Princess Hi inroduces Aqualad to Leopan and Igneous as they follow him inside warehouse five.

"The real spotlighters are already hidden," says Aqualad. Princess Hi already told the other two keybladers the secret information for the mission. So they all use the spell Princess Hi used twice while she was on this world. Aqualad steps out of the warehouse, closes the doors and swims in the water of the docks nearby into the distance.

At quarter to eleven Aqualad returns with some people in the same uniform that looks like the ones the guards at the underwater hideout had. He opens the doors to show the ones with him the spotlighters in it.

"There they are," exclaims Aqualad. "Just the way I left them. Take them into warehouse six and set them up around the stage in there." the henchpeople does what Aqualad told them. Five minutes later the spotlights have been set up in the next warehouse already lit with lanterns lining the walls, where supervillains are already gathering. All are eager to hear what Maleficent has to say.

A minute till eleven a green and black smoke appears on the stage and the spotlights turns on, directing the light at the middle of the stage. Maleficent appears on the stage when the smoke clears.

"Fellow followers of darkness!" Maleficent calls. "I'm Maleficent. I'm here to make a trade. You see, my staff has the ability to give me a copy of a person's powers. All they have to do is strike the orb. In return I'm giving you the ability to summon and control the kind of creature I onleashed on a curtain dock (she makes an image of the Darkside at the docks appear). As you already know it was defeated by three key-shaped-sword-carrying people. (now an image of a keyblade replaces the on of the Darkside) Those weapons are called Keyblades, they are the only weaknesses to these creatures. (the image disappears) If a lot of you have this creature then you could unleash it on different parts of the world. Therefore you can make it hard on even those with keyblades and cause chaos on your world, maybe even rule it. After all that is over I will pay those that takes over this world and give them a congragulations present. Now, who wants to be the first to come up here, give me a copy of their power and receive the ability to summon and control this kind of creature!"

"NOW!" shouts Nightwing's voice from the roof. Then the Young Justice League members all attacks the villains in the meeting. A few seconds later the three keybladers transforms back into humans as they shoot beams of light from their keyblades, Princess Hi shoots her's from two keyblades.

The beams of light continues for a good five minutes, Maleficent manages to throw some weak attacks their way but were easiely blocked. By that time Maleficent got too weak to try to fight them any further and so she conjures a dark portal under her feet. The beams of light follow her until Maleficent is through the dark portal up to her neck. Once she's gone the keybladers turns to what's left of the supervillains. There's just a few henchmen and one redheaded woman in a freen cocktail dress controling plantlike creatures. Some other super heroes showed up during the five minutes the keybladers were dealing with Maleficent. One wearing a blue one-piece suit with a red cape and the same S symbol that Superboy has on his shirt, a man in a black and gray bat-like costume, a woman a red white and blue outfit with a hint of gold and silver bracelets, a green bald man, a man and woman with brown wings, a man in a green and black one piece outfit with dark skin, another dark skinned one wearing a red suit and green cape and a man dreesed like a magicain. Princess Hi casts a thunder spell that hits all the plant creatures and the red headed woman controling them. The plant creatures turns into a pile of ash and the woman is knocked out. Once the fighting is all over a keyhole shaped light appears in the sky. Princess Hi did what she did in all the other worlds to lock the keyhole.

"What was that?" asks Rocket.

"I just locked Malleficent out of this world," answers Princess Hi. "She is no longer a threat to this world."

Later on the entire group is at Mount Justice where the protogies embraces their mentors. The most tearful one is between Zatanna and the man in the magician suit.

"I missed you Daddy," sobs Zatanna.

"I missed you too," sooths the man in a magician suit. Princess Hi learned that his name is Zatara.

"How did you get free from The Helmet of Fate?" asks Zatanna. "I tried to do it and failed."

"I don't know," replies Zatara. "At first I felt like Nabu and I were being torn apart. That's when a young woman who looks like Himoxie with wings and glowing with a golden light took off the helmet. She put the helmet on the floor, conjures a portal with a keyshaped weapon and walked through it as it closed behind her. A few moment later she walks out of another portal and explained your plans of attack on a meeting of supervillains and told me that your team will need me."

"Yeah, that was me," exclaims Princess Hi. "What the helmet does is suck the heart of the host into Nabu's world while he's controling the body. All I did was put Zatara's heart back into his body and Nabu's back into the helmet. I then went into Nabu's world and separated his powers from him. The powers stayed in the helmet while Nabu is sent to Hell to spend a very long time in the shoes of his hosts. The helmet in now just a magical helmet that gives the wearer the powers of Dr. Fate. Totally harmless."

"Now that leaves the explanation about the trial," says Robin.

"Yes, that is hard to explain," says the man in the bat costume, now identified as Batman. "A man who was glowing with a golden color and had wings of keyshaped weapons came into the courtroom yesturday. He says that his name is King Sora of a world called The Radiant Garden. He also said that the dream the jury all had the night before was really him showing them what we all went through during our days as super heroes, including around the time we were under Savage's control, and if they didn't heed the experiences of the dream he would send them back there right then and there until they do learn what we've been through. Then he proposes that they put us on probation until the end of this war. If we don't turn evil then we are set free and our records wiped clean."

"Anyway," says the one identified as Superman. "Where is he? I lost track of him before we joined in the fight."

"Did you just say King Sora?" asks Beast Boy. "As in Himoxie's dad, Sora?"

"Yes, that's right," exclaims King Sora stepping into the room. "I hung back from the fight. Because I fought in enough battles."

"Wait a minute," exclaims Blue Beatle. "If you're a king and Himoxie's your daughter then that makes her a Princess." With this thought everyone stares at King Sora and Princess Hi.

"Since we're all done here it is OK to tell you people our secrets," says Princess Hi. "My real name is Princess Hi of the world The Radiant Garden. Leopan is the young lord of the same world."

"Then we have more things to celebrate in the morning," exclaims M'gann. "We have a welcome back home for Lagaan and the ones who went to trial, the welcoming of King Sora, Princess Hi, Young Lord Leopan and Igneous and a victory party. We'll have it at the beach. And while we're celebrating we can fill you guys in on what has been going on since you left."

"That sounds like a great idea," sighs Wonder Woman.

The next day the female half of the superheroes are getting food ready for a day at the beach. The male half carries the beach stuff to the beach near the mountain. Even Wally, a guy called Red Arrow and his wife and daughter makes it to the celabration. Once the other Justice League member heard the news they join in the celebration. Soon the beach is full of superheroes. The keybladers have all brought their bathing suits, always be prepared. While the Young Justice League members fill in their mentors in on what went on during their absence Princess Hi talks with King Sora.

"I heard from Igneous that you were put in a simular situation as what happened in World of Oz," says King Sora. "And that you managed to keep from hurting people too saveraly."

"Thanks to the advice and the song yeah," responds Princess Hi. "What are people doing back home?"

"Ven and Namine are trying out for a baby," replies King Sora. "So is Roxas and Xion. You remember the woman Lea used to date while you were too sick to go outside?"

"Yes I do," answers Princess Hi. "Pivra. I liked it when she visits."

"Well, she and Lea are engaged," exclaims King Sora. "So we could be looking at the next genaration of personal servants and guard for your future child."

"I guess you're right," sighs Princess Hi.

"Hey, Hi!" calls Nightwing. He and the members of the Young Justice League are wading into the water.

"We came up with a game for you to get used to having multiple opponants," continues Nightwing. "A splashing war. Whoever gets the other team wet wins. Us verses you."

"OK!" calls Princess Hi, rushing into the water too.

During the splashing war Princess Hi uses Waterbending to form water octipus arms to pull the other players' feet from underneath them. Thus dunking them into the water and winning the game in a short amount of time.

"Where did you learn something like that?" asks Lagoon Boy.

"I read a book at keyblader school about a world where most of the people there don't fight with weapons," explains Princess Hi. "They fight by controling an element and throwing it at eachother. During free time I would try out all of the moves that the book says that they use. It turns out I can control all of the elements."

"That's really cool," squeels Wonder Girl.

"And you did a great job controling your powers," comments Nightwing.

As the other teenagers separates to enjoy the water Princess Hi takes Superboy and M'gann to the side.

"I want to talk to you two about something that happened while we fought the supervillains," begins Princess Hi. "I saw M'gann put Simon in a coma."

"Then I don't see why you're talking to me too," huffs Superboy. "She's the one who is using her powers like that."

"**No fighting**!" yells Princess Hi through a heart link. "**Look, I have linked your heart together. I'm going to bring the memory of the first time she has ever done that and the time she invaded your mind to the brightest part of your hearts. So close that it will be like your reliving it. With your hearts linked to one and another you will feel what the other felt during those times.**" So it began. The feelings felt during the first mind crushing is surprise and fear for the both of them. For the mind invading part was first M'gann's fear of losing the love Superboy had for her and the need to make it all go away, then it turned into Superboy's feelings of surprise then hurt and betrayal. Onces it ends Superboy and M'gann stares at eachother with wide eyes.

"Why don't you two talk about this by yourselves," says Princess Hi as she swims to a farther area. She watches them there. After a while of talking to each other they hug. Princess Hi swims off to talk with Nightwing.

"Hey Nightwing," says Princess Hi. "Remember what I said when we were talking about how we can't be lovers. Well this is why. I'm the princess of a different world and you're a hero of this world. I don't want to tear you away from your duties here."

"Hi, it's OK," says Nightwing. "I understand very well. We could just be friends forever."

"I like that thought too," agrees Princess Hi.

At sunset as the group is heading off for the night King Sora talks to Princess Hi.

"I used my powers to check in with what Maleficent is doing," says King Sora. "She's moving very slowly now. I'll tell you where she's going tomorrow and you three should get moving after lunch. I told Batman and Nightwing of those plans already." Princess Hi nods in acceptence of the news.

"What's wrong?" asks King Sora. Princess Hi tells King Sora about the news guy that went into a coma.

"I did it," admits Princess Hi. "I sent his heart to the part of hell where people live the lives of their victoms and what the world would be like if the Justice League did not exist."

"And you feel bad about it?" asks King Sora. Princess Hi only nods.

"Then there's nothing to worry about," exclaims King Sora. "He was a bad person. And if you feel bad about it then you are still a good person. You didn't kill him, which makes you not a killer." Princess Hi cheers up at this.

"Thank you Father," says Princess Hi.

"Anytime Hi," replies King Sora.

The next day Princess Hi enters the kitchen after some training. M'gann and a woman called Black Canary are just walking outside with bowls of food.

"Hi, the others are outside at the beach," says Black Canary.

At the beach is the same group as the day before.

"What is going on?" Princess Hi asks M'gann.

"It's a going away party for your departure," answers M'gann.

During lunch Superman stands up to give the toast.

"Fellow superheroes, I propose a toast to our new allies!" calls Superman raising his cup, soon followed by the others. "To our new allies, The Keyblade Warriors. Two of whom have done so much for us. And all they ask for in return, is friendship. So that's what we are celebrating, the friendship between our two worlds. In a little while they'll have to leave to continue fighting the being known as Maleficent. I speak for all of us when I say thank you for what you did here and the best of luck againced Maleficent. To The Keyblade Warriors!"

"To The Keyblade Warriors!" cheers the crowd. After the toast Zatara and Zatanna stands up. Zatanna is next to Princess Hi holding a silver bracelet that's like the ones Wonder Woman is wearing on her arms, but it's covered in different colored gems.

"Excuse me, me and my daughter have a little farewell present for Princess Hi," exclaims Zatara pointing at Zatanna. "It is an enchanted bracelet (Zatanna hands it to Princess Hi who puts in on her right forearm). Since Maleficent is collecting power from other worlds you will need as much power as you can get. That is why my daughter and I made this bracelet. When you wear it you'll have the abilities of all of the members of both Young Justice League and the Justice League. It is a self updater. So every tome a new hero is recruited you'll get a new power, but the old ones will never go away." Suddenly the bracelet turns into a keyblade. The keyblade has the symbals of all the superheroes on it. This shocks everyone.

"That is the physical form of the bond you have with Hi," explains King Sora. "Whenever a keyblader form a new bond with someone that bond can take up the physical form of a keyblade. That keyblade is summoned when the keyblader calls it with their heart. With each keyblade comes a new power."

"Well then, keep forming new bonds with people," smiles Nightwing.

After lunch and before the keybladers leave Princess Hi talks with King Sora.

"Hi, you and your groups will be headed for a world called Land of Nippon," explains King Sora. "It will be the first one of your journy where your body will change form. I sent directions to where you should land first to your UPS starshards (A/N think of what a GPS is and you'll figure out what he means)."

"Thank you Father," responds Princess Hi. "I have a plan on how to defeat Maleficent once and for all." She tells her plan to King Sora in detail.

"That's a great plan," exclaims King Sora after Princess Hi is done telling him the plan. "I'll tell the others and we'll have it set up. I'll tell you when we're ready. I'll go tell the others that it's time to go."

A while later and the superheroes are gathered around a big space to see the keybladers off. Princess Hi opens the portal to Land of Nippon and King Sora opens one to The Radiant Gardens. They slap their keyblade armor pieces to put it on, summon their keyblade riders and flys through their portals.

PrincessHi'sAdventuresPrincessHi'sAdventuresPrincessHi'sAdventuresPrincessHi'sAdventures

Whew that took up twenty-five pages to do. I only took breaks for my other lives and because some of those days wore me out. Now, I would like to say a few things about the show Young Justice.

First off, I realy like it and I think it goes well with this fanfiction. That's why I made a world for it in here.

Second, Princess Hi's reaction to seeing Nightwing was what I felt like when I first saw him in the first episode of the second season. I love how they drew him, and more.

Third, I can't find the words to describe how much sadness I felt watching Zatara put on the helmet of Fate, and that it can't come off.

Fourth, I loath that news reporter I had fall into a coma. From the moment I first heard that voice and what he said I knew that I would never like him. That is why I did that to him. Princess Hi's a good person so I couldn't kill him. So he received a soft version of what he desearves for bad-mouthing the superheroes. I'm sure anyone here in their right minds agrees with me.

Now that that's over with I have one last thing to say. The next chapter will be the one for Okami and Okami-den. They're two very good games. You can watch walkthroughs of them on if you don't have them and don't know their stories. Thank you for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

Princess Hi, Leopan and Igneous enters the next world that Maleficent is visiting. They are greeted by the sight of a big island in the middle of an ocean and a smaller land floating high above the big island surrounded by a sea of clouds.

"That's where we land," exclaims Princess Hi pointing at the floating island. She is the one with the UPSS (Universal Positioning Star Shard). Suddenly a beeping sound coming from the star shard pouch is heard. Princess Hi digs out the source of the sound, The Universe Guide Star Shard (or UGSS for short). Princess Hi activates it and a holo-screen pops up above the star shard.

"The Universe Guide Star Shard is warning us that this world is one of the worlds that transforms visitors into things to match its occupants," informs Princess Hi.

"So this will be the first one of those kinds of worlds we'll ever visit," exclaims Igneous.

"Looks like it," says Leopan.

Three minutes later the three keybladers lands their keyblade-riders on the beach of the floating land. They look at each other. Leopan and Igneous looks kind of the same but wearing hats that looks like bugs. Princess Hi's hair turned white and she has red markings on her face. A circle on her forehead with a line under each eye. Her cloak turns into a white kimono with red swirls. Her backpack and star shard pouch turns into the hanging sleeve pouches (A/N I don't know what those parts of the kimonos are called). As she moves them she feels an extra weight in them. She takes out a paint brush that instantly turns into a combination of a paintbrush, a sword and a key. Instead of human ears she has round, white ears on top of her head.

"Hello there!" calls a voice. The three keybladers turns to see a short man with the same kind of hat Leopan and Igneous are wearing.

"Hum, hello sir," says Princess Hi. "Could you tell us where we are?"

"Your in The Celestial Plains of the world Land of Nippon," answers the man. "The name's Issun."

"You know about the multi-worlds," exclaims Leopan.

"Well, I learned about it this morning," responds Issun. "The half-baked profit we have here predicted three keybladers coming to chase off an evil being from this world. He told this prediction in front of me and the group of gods and goddesses. That's when they told me about the multi-worlds. It's the gods and goddesses that are keepers of the multi-world secret."

"The UGSS told us that this world will transform our bodies, but nothing much changed," points out Igneous. "Why is that?"

"It's because in this area of the world gods, goddesses and poncles takes on a mostly human form," answers Issun. "But a little bit is left behind to tell which of those three they are."

"Well our transformations are similar to what you look like," exclaims Leopan, indicating his and Igneous' looks. "So which one are you?"

"I'm a poncle," answers Issun. "Poncles are just humans that are one inch tall when they're not on the Celestial Plains."

"That leaves me with being turned into a goddess," exclaims Princess Hi.

"Yes, that interests me the most," mutters Issun before looking at Princess Hi. "All three of you are keybladers, but you're the only one to turned into a goddess. Your power level must be equal to a goddess's."

"So I keep getting reminded," sighs Princess Hi.

"Can you tell me what she's holding?" asks Igneous.

"Part of it looks like a Celestial Brush," answers Issun. "It is used by the gods and goddesses here for using their powers. With a few flicks of the brush you can make you power happen."

"And mine just turned into the keyblade Celestial Keyblade," exclaims Princess Hi. "According to this world's heart the animal I turn into is a bear. My power is to see and reveal what is in someone's heart." Suddenly a loud, rapid bell ringing is heard all around the Celestial Plain. Issun runs in the direction of the bell, the three keybladers follows behind.

"What was that?" asks Igneous.

"That was the emergency bell," answers Issun. "It only rings when there's trouble in Nippon."

Within five minutes they reach a chamber in the bell tower that holds the emergency bell. There are fifteen grown-up gods and goddesses there along with four god and goddess kids and a man with blond hair.

"Well, well, well, looks like the other worlders are here," greets the man with blond hair. "But now is not the time for introductions. It seems the otherworldly evil made its move and kidnapped Young Yumigami while Chibiterasu, The Hanagami Cousins (AN all three of the monkeys had a child) and she were playing down in Nippon. The being said that she will fight the gods and goddesses at the Gale Shrine tomorrow afternoon."

"Was this being a green skinned woman cloaked in blackness?" Princess Hi asks the kids.

"Yes," responds the one with dog ears.

"She appeared in green and black flames," says one of the three kids with a monkey tail.

"She grabbed Young Yumigami before reveling herself," continues another kid with a monkey tail.

"After giving us the message she flew away," finishes the third kid with a monkey tail.

"You did a good job telling us all this," comments Princess Hi. "Now go and play with any other kids while we talk with the grown-ups."

"Maleficent," says Leopan once the kids have left. Then he goes into the explanation that Princess Hi gave the Young Justice League in the last world."

"She collects copies of powers when it hits her staff," finishes Princess Hi. "So no direct attacks while we're fighting her. Since we're meeting her in two days that gives us more then enough time to make a plan for the battle. We'll go survey the Gale Shrine to help us."

"No need," exclaims Issun, pulling out a map. "I still have the map me and Ammy picked up while we were on our quest."

"Perfect," comments Princess Hi. "Now while we are thinking of a plan we should do introductions and tell what our powers are to each other." (AN either play the games Okami and Okamiden or watch walkthroughs on for the long list of names).

An hour and ten minutes later they have a plan and know each other's names and what their powers are.

"Now that that's taken care of my friends and I are going to spend the rest of the time sightseeing. The rest of you get ready for the battle that's ahead," exclaims Princess Hi. "Meet us in front of the Gale Shrine ten minutes 'till the time the message says."

That's how they did spend the time. Other then sightseeing Princess Hi uses the Celestial Keyblade to check and reveal the crooks and dishonest people in Nippon. That night they slept under the starry skies in Kusa Village.

Once the time came the three keybladers are at the Gale Shrine at the meeting time. The gods, Goddesses and Waka. Issune is riding on Amaterasu's wolf head.

"You guys ready to face pure darkness?" asks Leopan. He and Igneous are riding on Princess Hi's bear head.

"You bet we are!" cheers Issune.

"Then let's go," exclaims Igneous. They all enter the windmill and to the challenge.

Eight minutes later they've searched the entire windmill and end up in the room Issun told them is where Ammy defeated a demon known as The Crimson Helm. There they see two cages. Each has a baby rabbit in them.

"Huh," exclaims Issun. "There's two Young Yumigamis."

"Don't worry, I'll just cast the ability to see their true heart on us," assures Princess Hi. With some flicks of the stub of a bear tail that serves as a celestial brush she activates her power. With drawing an eye in the shape of a heart they see one of them as a human with rabbit features and the other as Maleficent. With one long leap Ammy quickly snatches the cage with the baby rabbit they saw as the human and jumps back to the group.

"How clever," comments the dark voice of Maleficent. The cage and baby rabbit that didn't get grabbed is suddenly consumed in black and green flames. Then is replaced by the one, the only, Maleficent.

"Shall we begin this fight?" cackles Maleficent.

"Yes, let's," says Bakugami as he and Ammy does a Triple Cherry Bomb in front of the group. Princess Hi uses her power to reveal the poncle members of the group as humans. Then with all their might eighteen of the nineteen members of the group pushes the bombs towards Maleficent (Nuregami is a snake, so he can't do much), but they all vanish into a giant vortex. After that the orb on the staff starts to glow with black light.

"What the-" exclaims Issun.

"Hahaha, you may have been told that the power has to hit my staff for me to make a copy of it, but I've improved it," explains Maleficent. "Now I can make copies of the power from even the effects of the power. And there's more." The orb on the staff glows brighter and colored orbs with symbols on them flies out of the rest of the gods and goddesses and into the orb (the colored orbs that are their powers(play or watch the games to see what they look like)). Before a some of them are absorbed two streams of light hits Maleficent from behind and makes her stop absorbing the power orbs. The power orbs goes back to the gods and goddesses they came from. The streams of light comes from Leopan and Igneous who flew over Maleficent while her vision was blocked by the vortex. A second later Princess Hi shoots beams of light from two keyblades. One in her mouth and the other she sit down to press the other one between her paws. As the four beams of light continues their assault on Maleficent she opens a dark portal and stumbles through. After she left Princess Hi lets out a big exhale.

Once outside the group and Young Yumigami are getting ready to go back to The Celestial Plains when a keyhole shaped light glows in the sky. Princess Hi lock it like she did the others. Once that's taken care of they head to The Celestial Plains.

"Issun, I want a list of the powers Maleficent didn't get ASAP," orders Princess Hi along the way.

"No problem," responds Issun.

Thirty minutes later the three keybladers are in the forest picking fruit as provisions and on a call with King Sora.

"Oh that is bad news," exclaims King Sora once Princess Hi told him about Maleficent's upgrade.

"You can say that again," sighs Princess Hi. Suddenly Issun's voice is heard calling 'Himoxie' as he comes closer.

"Over here!" calls Princess Hi. Issun runs up and hands Princess Hi a scroll.

"Here's the list you wanted," says Issun. Then he notices the holo-projection of King Sora the Communicator Star Shard is projecting.

"Oh, hello," says Issun.

"Hello, you must be Issun," replies King Sora. "The one you know as Himoxie told me about you."

"Issun, this is my father, King Sora of the world The Radiant Garden," says Princess Hi as she looks over the list.

"King," gasps Issun. "Then that means you're-"

"A princess? Yes," finishes Princess Hi. "Since there's no danger now it is safe to reveal my real name and Leopan's title. My real name is Princess Hi of the world The Radiant Garden."

"And my title is the Young Lord Leopan," says Leopan.

"Excuse me Your Highnesses and Young Lord," says Issun quickly. "I have to tell the others this." Issune speeds off as fast as he can.

"Well, he took that real good," smiles King Sora.

"I think so too," agrees Igneous, also smiling.

"What powers are on that list?" asks Leopan.

"It says here that the powers Maleficent didn't get are only Sunrise, Bloom, Vine, Water Lily, Rejuvenation, Magnetism and Catwalk," says Princess Hi.

"Hum, the powers that can't be used to cause chaos and the ones she doesn't need," mutters Leopan.

"Yeah," agrees Igneous. "It's like she was getting the ones she wanted and not caring if she gets the rest or not."

"Whatever the case is, Maleficent is now stronger," says King Sora. "It's going to be more difficult to beat her now."

"We just have to get my plan ready as fast as we can," exclaims Princess Hi.

"Don't worry," says King Sora. "I'm watching the preparations very closely. You just concentrate on Maleficent for now."

"Way ahead of you Dad," says Princess Hi.

"I know," smiles King Sora. "It's time for us to end this. I'll call when I know where maleficent is going next."

"Se you then Dad," sighs Princess Hi as she ends the call and puts the Communicator Star Shard in one of her sleeve pouches. She takes a pearl and ruby tiara out of the other one – one of her new ones she got during their journey – and puts it on. Leopan puts his sash on. Then they pick a few more pieces of fruit. They had just picked up the food bags when they hear some people coming towards them. It is three of the gods and goddesses, Tachigami, Kabigami and Moegami.

"We heard from Issun that you are really a princess named Hi and Leopan is a Young Lord," explains Moegami. "We are here to carry your food bags to your room for you."

Five minute later the three keybladers walks out of the lavish house they were put in carrying a bag each. Kazegami is there waiting for them.

"I trust you've found your temporary home lavishing," says Kazegami.

"Yes, it's very nice," replies Leopan.

"Excellent," smiles Kazegami. "I'll be your guide for the rest of your stay. Now, what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"We are going sightseeing in Sei'an city and see a show while we are there," answers Igneous. "Then have a picnic dinner on the beach and watch the sunset."

"That sounds great," exclaims Kazegami. So they went and had a fun time.

The next day they get up, have breakfast and fly their keyblade riders around The Celestial Plains. They eat a picnic lunch on the beach and then went back to the house they are staying in. Issun drops in to check up on them. While he is there the Communicator Star Shard rings. Princess Hi puts up the holo-projection.

"Hello Hi," greet King Sora.

"Nice to see you again Father," responds Princess Hi.

"I've sensed Maleficent has headed to a world called The Rejuvenated World," exclaims King Sora. "I've sent the directions to your UPSS."

"Thank you Father," says Princess Hi. They end the call.

"I'll go get everyone to meet you at the beach while you three get ready to leave," exclaims Issun running off.

Three minutes later they hear three rings of the bell.

Three minutes after that the three keybladers arrives at the beach. All the gods, goddesses their kids and Issun and Waka are there. Celestial Keyblade automatically appears in Princess Hi's hand.

"Thank you for your help with Maleficent," says Waka. "As a token of our appreciation we're going to give you all fifteen brush skills to help you on our journey. Use them well." The same thing as what happened with Maleficent to Princess Hi, except she gets all of them.

"I thank you all," says Princess Hi. "I also wish to see you all again some time in the future."

"Us too, us too," cheers the kids. They says their farewells, Igneous open a Light Portal to their next destination, they slap their keyblade armor pieces to activate them, summon their keyblade riders and leave.

The next world is the one for Tales of Symphonia. Also I decided not to do a Soul Eater world, sorry Soul Eater fans.


	16. Chapter 16

This chapter of Princess Hi's journey opens in a forest. A young man is surrounded by heartless. The young man has brown spiky hair and wearing a red jacket. His weapons are two swords. His right leg is hurt, so he's not putting much weight on it. One of the heartless lounges at the young man, but is struck down in midair when a keyblader comes in for a drop landing. Two other keybladers drop lands in the middle of the circle of heartless. The three keybladers form a triangle around the young man. The three keybladers' keyblade armor disappears in sparkles of golden dust, leaving Leopan, Igneous and Princess Hi wearing their cloaks and hoods.

"OK you two," says Princess Hi as she summon two keyblades. "Let them have it." Suddenly beams of light shoots out of their keyblades until all of the heartless are gone. That's when the young man collapses on the ground, that is, if Igneous wasn't fast enough to catch him. They help him to the nearest tree where they sit him against. Princess Hi quickly takes off the young man's right boot and pulls up his pant leg. His pant leg has three tears in it, but where the middle tear was is a long cut on his leg. The wound and a big part of the area around it is black and black smoke-like mist is rising from it.

"What happened here?" asks Princess Hi.

"When those creatures attacked me... one of them... got me with its claws," answers the young man, between labored breaths. "I tried to heal myself... but it kept failing."

"I see," mutters Leopan. "Darkness got into his leg through that heartless' claws. He still have a lot of light in your heart that it is taking a long time for the darkness to turn him into a heartless."

"This reminds me of one of the stories your dad told us Himoxie," exclaims Igneous. "The one with the darkness filled lanterns."

"I remember that one," says Princess Hi. "He lit them by him shining light in the lantern while someone else lit the lantern. Maybe we can do something like that here."

"What are you thinking?" asks Leopan.

"Lie him down first and let him bite down on a stick," instructs Princess Hi. They do that.

"Now, Leopan, Igneous, hold his leg down while I cut his leg with a beam of light," continues Princess Hi. "I'm strong enough to light up the whole infected area. I'll hold the light in his leg while one of you heal up the wounds."

"I'll do it," volunteers Leopan. Princess Hi only nods. So they get into position begins the plan. Once Princess Hi starts cutting the young man's body, minus the held down leg, arches and he lets out a muffled moan of pain. Princess Hi cuts the young man's leg lengthwise. Yellow light covers his entire leg. Princess Hi quickly dismisses her keyblade and puts her hands over the new wound.

"Now!" yells Princess Hi. Leopan casts a heal spell and the wounds heals up nicely. Once it is all over Leopan and Igneous lets go of the young man's leg Igneous removes the stick from between the young man's teeth. The young man remains laying there taking deep breaths.

"Thanks," says the young man.

"Any time," replies Leopan. Princess Hi offers the young man a hand in getting up, he accepted it.

"My name is Himoxie. That's Leopan, and that's Igneous," introduces Princess Hi. "We're keybladers that has chased the source of those creatures called heartless from world to world, to here."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lloyd," says the young man with wide eyes. "You're saying that the source of those creatures is here now?"

"Yes," answers Igneous.

"Have you seen a tall woman all in black with green skin?" asks Leopan. "Her name's Maleficent."

"No," answers Lloyd. "But I'll ask my friends. They are scattered around the world. It's a good chance one of them have seen this Maleficent. One of them is just outside this forest. We'll go together." Lloys starts walking, and the keybladers follows.

"Lloyd, Maleficent is collecting powers," says Princess Hi. "Is there anything here that can give her great power?"

"Yes, there is," answers Lloyd. He take out a pouch from a pocket of his sweat pants. Once he untied the pouch he pours a few red gem things.

"These are exspheres," Lloyd explains as he shows the three keybladers them before putting them back as he had them. "They are power enhancers. I'm collecting them to be destroyed."

It took five minutes from where they were to get to the edge of the forest. Fog that is pretty thick is seen up ahead. The three keybladers hits a clear barrier once they've exited the forest, but Lloyd goes on through.

"Sorry," apologizes Lloyd. "You'll need permission from the guardian of this area to pass through. I'll go get him." Then he disappears into the fog.

Around five minutes later Lloyd comes back with a man with blue hair that is tied up in a low ponytail.

"Himoxie, Leopan, Igneous, this is Yuan. He is the guardian of the area inside the barrier you're outside of," introduces Lloyd.

"Lloyd has told me about his meeting you," exclaims Yuan. "I was also told by someone else about the keyblade and the multi-world fact. Can I see your keyblades?" All three keybladers summons their keyblades.

"As I live and breath," mutters Yuan in amazement before he become serous. "Come in. There's something we must talk about with no eyes looking in, and no ears hearing what's being said." The three keybladers walks through the barrier and follows Lloyd and Yuan through the fog. Once the got through it they see a breathtaking sight. They see a cliff three times as big as a man with a waterfall going down the side of it and into a river flowing through the fog off to one side, Luscious green grass and one tree sapling in the middle.

"Wow," exclaims the keybladers.

"Yes, I know, it's all breathtaking," says Lloyd, drawing the keybladers attentions to the two local worlders. Lloyd and Yuan walks to stand on each side of the tree sapling and turn to face the off worlders.

"This is what I wanted to talk to you about," says Yuan, pointing to the tree sapling. "Since you know about the threat that's befalling our world you must know how to protect this tree."

"This tree produces this world's life force," explains Lloyd. "If anything bad happens to it this world could die in an instant."

"Well, I do have an idea," exclaims Princess Hi. The three keybladers quickly forms a group huddle. A minute later they break apart. They point their keyblades up and shoots a beam of light at one spot above them. A keyhole appears on the barrier, shines blinding light and then disappears.

"That should do it," exclaims Leopan.

"Now everything connected to darkness can't get through the barrier," finishes Igneous.

"How would we know that it works?" asks Yuan.

"Just look at the fact that there are now shadows anywhere," replies Princess Hi. True to her word there are no shadows at all.

"That's a relief," exclaims Lloyd. "Now we can concentrate on finding Maleficent. We will split up and talk to each of my friends." He then tells the three keybladers which friend to talk to and where to find them. Princess Hi will talk to two girls named Colette and Marta, Leopan will talk to a guy named Zelos, Igneous will talk to a man named Regal and a woman named Presea, Lloyd will talk to Sheena and Yuan will talk to a woman and a boy who are siblings named Raine and Genis. Turning the two Copy Star Shards into Communication Star Shards they let each of the two local worlders barrow them. Princess Hi uses her powers to locate each target and relays locations to the others. Then they separate.

Princess Hi finds the two girls together in a town called Palmacosta. She lands her keyblade rider nearby. Colette and Marta noticed her coming in for the landing and runs up to her.

"Wow, what was that you were riding?" asks Colette. "I've never seen anything like that."

"It's called a keyblade rider," answers Princess Hi. "I'm a keyblader from a different world. Me and two of my friends who are also keybladers are here chasing after the source of black creatures. Have you ever seen a very tall woman all in black with green skin?"

"No, I haven't," says Marta.

"Sorry," says Colette. "I haven't seen her either."

"Thanks anyway," smiles Princess Hi. Suddenly Princess Hi's Communicator Star Shard starts beeping. She calls it out and answers it. A holographic image of Leopan and the rest of the ones they gave a link to appears above the star shard.

"Himoxie, Igneous, she's here in Meltokio," says Leopan. "She is here at the palace. She came to the king in his throne room demanding that he gives her all of the exspheres that hasn't been destroyed yet, or else she'll unleash even more heartless in this world. He refused, so she's unleashing the first of the new wave on him. Zelos is with me protecting the king, but we need back-up here pronto."

"On our way," responds Princess Hi and the others. Princess Hi puts the Communicator Star Shard away and summons her keyblade rider.

"Wait, we're coming with you," says Marta.

"Can you two fight?" asks Princess Hi. The two ladies answers this question by taking out their weapons.

"Climb into that part," replies Princess Hi, pointing to the carriage. The two women runs into it and they take off.

It took no time at all to reach the palace of Meltokio. Once there they see that the others are there, both keybladers and local worlders and the people they were asked to find. Princess Hi and the two women drops where the others are.

"Leopan, Igneous, we are going after Maleficent," orders Princess Hi. "The rest of you keep the heartless off of the king." The others nods in affirmative and the keybladers works their way through the heartless to Maleficent, who's on the other side of the throne room. The second they break through they unleash beams of light from their keyblades at her. They do that until maleficent retreats into a dark portal. Once she's gone the heartless follows her.

"Whew, it's finally over," sighs Igneous.

"Himoxie, look," says Leopan, pointing out the next keyhole in the sky. Princess Hi lock the keyhole like she did with all the rest.

The next morning

The next morning everyone but Princess Hi are in the the sitting room outside the kings office. Leopan has his cloak on and closed around his body. The mayor of Iselia is there talking to the king about lending resources to his village in the king's office.

"Where is Himoxie?" asks Yuan. "I didn't see her at breakfast this morning."

"I caught her coming in last night an hour till sunrise," says Leopan. "She said she'll have breakfast in the kitchen when she wakes up. She spent the whole night getting a surprise ready for Lloyd."

"Really?" says Lloyd. "What for? It's us that should be doing something for you three. You've saved this world."

"Maybe," says Princess Hi as she enters the throne room with a man with red hair. Princess Hi is also wearing her cloak, but it's not closed around her body, and the hood is up. A smile instantly spreads across Lloyd's face when he sees the person that's with Princess Hi. The other local-worlders all gasps in surprise.

"But I still want to do this," continues Princess Hi. "To reunite you with your birth father for good." Lloyd doesn't waste a second. He runs up and he and his birth father embraces each other in a hug.

"How did you know he's my birth father?" asks Lloyd once the two of them parts.

"You were always so sad, so I took a peek in your heart," explains Princess Hi. "I saw all you went through. So I decided to fix as much as possible. I had to call on the help of a fellow keyblader named Pupa to rearrange the position of an extra world called The World that Never Was to make it close to this one. And to move Derris-Kharlan to the world. After that I brought your birth father here myself. I also got The Key of Memories, Namine, to make everyone in this world have dreams about what you, your group and half-elves went through."

"SO YOU HAD A PART TO PLAY IN GIVING ME THE NIGHTMARE I HAD LAST NIGHT!" screams the mayor as he walks out of the king's office.

"In order to teach you and the people of this world a lesson, yes," replies Princess Hi.

"Himoxie, you said last night we can tell them our secret now," says Leopan.

"Yes, let's do that," replies Princess Hi. Princess Hi and Leopan takes off the cloaks to reveal that Princess Hi is wearing a tiara and Leopan is wearing his sash. The local worlders look upon the two keybladers with wide eyes.

"My real name is Princess Hi of the world The Radiant Garden," explains Princess Hi. "Leopan is really a young lord."

"YOU MEAN YOU LIED TO ALL OF US TOO!" screams the mayor. "HOW DO I KNOW YOU THREE ARE NOT ALSO SOME FILTHY HALF-ELVES!"

"I do sense that they have the ability to do some kind of magic," says Yuan. "But they are human. I also understand their reason for lying to us."

"I also understand about the lie," agrees Raine. "If word gets out that a princess is out and with minimum protection then who knows what bad things could happen."

"THAT DOES NOT EXCUSE THE FACT THAT THEY LIED AND GAVE EVERYONE NIGHTMARES!" screams the mayor.

"In fact, it does excuse the fact that they lied," says the king walking out of his office. "You don't want a war between two worlds when we are running out of Manna. And about the nightmare thing, as long as they don't really hurt people, and only to teach a lesson we can not learn awake, then I think I can forgive them for that."

"BUT THEY SHOULD BE PUNISHED RIGHT NOW!" screams the mayor as he draws a sword (AN: He doesn't have a weapon in the game, but for the sake of the story he does). He charges at Princess Hi with his sword pointing right at her. Princess Hi summons a keyblade in each hand and blocks the mayor's sword with one, steps forward and slaps the mayors back with the other so that he'll be pushed away farther. Princess Hi makes sure that her keyblades are like metal rods, harmless.

"Mr. Mayor, calm down," sooths Princess Hi. "You are letting your anger cloud your mind."

"She has a point there," says Leopan. "With your mind as clouded as it is now, you'll never have a chance at defeating Hi. She's stronger then Igneous and I put together and doubled."

"He's right," agrees Igneous. "She's only going easy on you now."

"SH#% UP!" screams the mayor as he turns his fury onto Igneous. Princess Hi quickly activates the power of the speedsters in her bracelet she got in The Universe of Heroes and runs in-between the mayor and Igneous. She blocks the mayor's sword and kicks him where the sun don't shine, making all the males in the room flinch. Princess Hi transforms into Goddess Form, reaches her hand forward and uses her powers to grab a hold onto the Mayor's heart. The mayor freezes as he clutches his chest. The others gasps at this change in Princess Hi's battle ability, and for the local worlders, the fact that she has wings.

"You've tried to attack a person who hasn't even lied about anything, and that is unforgivable," states Princess Hi, with a voice that echoes on its own. "Just be glad that I'm going to let you keep living." Princess Hi releases her hold on the mayor's heart and he crumples on the floor in a heap.

"But due to your actions I will punish this world instead of helping it," continues Princess Hi. "Every person on this world will go to bed and dream about the wrongs they committed that day. From now, until the world dies. However, the descendants of Lloyd and his group will remain to guide the new people through their lives.

"Princess Hi," says Lloyd, who is first to come out of his shock. "What was that?"

"That was a sample of what she can do," exclaims Leopan. "You see. She and her father has this ability to control hearts. She used that power to hold the mayor in place. She can go further then that, but, she's not that kind of a person to just do that."

"Those wings," mutters Yuan, the others recovered from their shock.

"That is the form she uses when using those kinds of powers," exclaims Igneous. "She calls it Godess Form." Suddenly Princess Hi's Communicator Star Shard rings. Princess Hi answers it. It is King Sora.

"Good morning Father," greets Princess Hi.

"Morning Hi," responds King Sora. "Pupa told me that you are done with the next world."

"Yes we are," replies Princess Hi. She tells King Sora what happened on this world.

"Ah, I see," says King Sora after she is done. "Please let me talk to the king of that world."

"Of course Dad," smiles Princess Hi.

"Oh, and Hi," says King Sora before Princess Hi enters the room. "I am proud of you for protecting your friend and teammate." Princess Hi enters the waiting room. There, the mayor is recovering on one of the sofas. The local worlders and the other keybladers turns when Princess Hi enters the room. She walks over to the king.

"My father wishes to speak to you," says Princess Hi, handing the Communicator Star Shard to him. The king takes it and enters his office.

"Princess Hi, the dad that raised me wants me to give you this," says Lloyd. He hands her a necklace. It is a gold like pendent with a big red jewel in the middle of it on a gold like chain.

"The jewel is an imitation of the exsphires," continues Lloyd as Princess Hi hooks it around her neck. "It will give you a power boost. So now you have something to help you fight Maleficent from this world." As soon as Princess Hi is done putting the necklace around her neck it glows. Her new necklace and the one King Sora gave her disappears and a new keyblade appears in her hand. Keyblade of Rejuvenation is what Princess Hi says it is. Then she dismisses it. Everyone gasps.

"Princess Hi, your wings," exclaims Kratos, the red haired man. Princess Hi looks behind her. She sees that her wings, that have been out since her little fight with the mayor, has turned turned transparent white. She looks down and sees that the two necklaces she received, her dad's and Lloyd's, had fused together. It is now a gold pendent with The Radiant Garden's symbol on it with the red jewel as a sun on a gold chain.

"Wow, now I don't need my keyblade rider to travel from world-to-world," Princess Hi relays to the others after hearing it from the heart of the world.

"That is so cool," comments Igneous excitedly. Then the king enters the room and hands the Communication Star Shard over to Princess Hi.

"Your father has just gotten word about your next destination," explains the king. "There will be more keybladers coming for the mayor's trial, but you're not needed for it." Princess Hi turns to the holographic image of King Sora.

"What is it Father," exclaims Princess Hi.

"Maleficent is heading towards a world called World of Spirits," exclaims King Sora.

"We're on our way," responds Princess Hi. They end the call and the three keybladers walks to the courtyard of the palace. Their local worlder friends and Kratos follows them.

"Excuse me, Your Highness," exclaims Marta.

"Please, call me Hi," says Princess Hi. "That's what my friends call me. Plus I like it when they do that."

"OK," agrees Marta. "Will we see you three again?"

"Yes," answers Princess Hi. "I know my father and I bet that while your king was talking to him they talked about making a link between this world and ours."

"So we can even visit your world too?" says Genis.

"Yes," answers Princess Hi. Once the group reaches the courtyard they say their goodbyes, slap on their keyblade armor, Leopan and Igneous summon their keyblade riders, Princess Hi opens a Light Portal and they fly off.

Sorry about the long wait. I have other fanfictions and my life to work on. The next chapter will be for Tales of Vesperia. I also came up with an a new world for this story. One based on the TV show Xiaolin Showdown. See you then.


	17. Chapter 17

The three cloaked keybladers lands outside of the wall of Zaphias in the world Terca Lumireis behind some bushes.

"OK, now we need to locate this world's Multi-World Secret Keeper," says Princess Hi before her eyes glows gold. Once her eyes returns to normal she sucks in a breath through her teeth. The other two keybladers knows what that means, she ran into a difficult problem.

"What's wrong?" demands Leopan.

"The Multi-World Secret Keeper is behind these walls and is heavily guarded," replies Princess Hi. "She's the princess of this world."

"That would be hard," comments Igneous.

"Very hard," agrees Leopan. Suddenly Princess Hi's eyes widens and she dives into her backpack. A moment later she brings out a sheet of paper and a pen and starts writing, using the wall as a surface.

"What are you writing?" asks Igneous.

"A letter for the princess," answers Princess Hi. Her two companions looks over her shoulder. They see that the letter is short and not signed with a name. It just says that they request an audience with someone named Princess Estellise, and it's signed with a picture of three keyblades.

"Good plan," comments Leopan as Princess Hi folds the letter and the three of them walks closer to the gate. They see a woman being let through the gate. She is accompanied by two men, one of them is heavily armed.

"So women here wheres dresses," mutters Princess Hi as she turns her cloak into a skirt. Once she's done the three of them continues up to the gate. They are let in easily and able to let go of the breath they didn't know they are holding.

"Well, now we need to get to the castle," sighs Princess Hi. So they start the long walk to the other end of Zaphias.

About fifteen minutes later the keybladers finally reaches the castle. The town wasn't very crowded. Just some people and a lot of solders. The door to the castle has four guards in front of it.

"I have a letter for the princess of this castle," says Princess Hi, holding her note up. One of the solders goes inside the castle while the others blocks the three keybladers' way, they stand still. A moment later the guard returns with a servant who takes the letter inside. After the servant is gone Princess Hi turns to the four guards.

"Is there a place me and my friends can stay in?" she asks them.

"There's an inn in the lower quarter," responds one of the guards. "The rooms there are cheap."

"Just go back to the part of town where you entered the gate," adds another guard.

"Thank you," says Princess Hi. "We will check that place out." The three of them turns back towards where they came from.

"What is all that about?" asks Igneous once they are out of hearing range of the guards.

"Just leaving a bread crumb trail for them," smiles Princess Hi.

seventeen minutes later they enter the inn directed to them. They sit down in the lobby.

"Now what?" asks Igneous.

"We wait for an answer to my letter," replies Princess Hi, returning her skirt into cloak form. "While we are waiting I would like to know how a commoner would bow to royalty."

"It's just how royalty bows to other royalties," answers Leopan. "But they stay bowed until the royal person tells them they can rise." They didn't wait long. Because ten minutes later the same servant that Princess Hi handed the letter to. The servant pauses only to look around, and when the servant sees the three keybladers he immediately goes up to them.

"Excuse me you three," says the servant. "Surprisingly Princess Estellise wants to meet up with you immediately."

"Thank you," says Princess Hi. "We will go to the castle. From there you will lead the way to where she wants us to meet."

"Of course," replies the servant. The four of them walks towards the castle.

Twenty minutes later the three keybladers enter a room with a huge table that has a map of the world carved into it while the servant waits outside the door. There are six people surrounding the table: a very fancy dressed woman with pink hair, a fancy dressed young man with blond hair, and a knight with blond hair, a man with long black hair, a woman with long blue hair and pointed ears, and a little boy with brown hair. There is a dog there too with blue and white fur. Princess Hi faces the woman with pink hair and curtsies to her, Leopan and Igneous bows. No one sees a very small smile of figuring something out crosses the face of the man with long black hair.

"Princess Estellise I presume," addresses Princess Hi. "I am Himoxie. I lead this group of keybladers. We are chasing a woman of pure darkness with green skin named Maleficent. I have the power to communicate with the heart of the world I'm on. It told me that you're the keeper of the multi-worlds secret."

"It's nice to meet you Himoxie," responds Princess Estellise, then she and Princess Hi introduces the others before continuing. "We have seen this person you speak of."

"She came here early this morning and turns the soldiers in her way into black creatures that can become shadows," says the blond knight, introduced to be Commandant Flynn. "Including my second in command."

"She says she'll return with a whole army of the creatures she turned the soldiers into at sunset," continues the fancy dressed blond, introduced to be Emperor Ioder. "That will be the time the spirits of earth, wind, fire and water has to give her a sample of their powers. Or watch as our world falls into darkness."

"Well, those spirits shouldn't give her their power, and your world isn't going to fall into darkness," exclaims Princess Hi. "If even a bit of power goes into that woman's staff it will be like giving her all of the giver's powers that she can use to rein chaos where ever she goes. But now that we're here we will fight her creatures and then go after her."

"Brave Vespiria will come too," exclaims the little boy, introduced as Karol.

"I will come as well," says Commandant Flynn. "But I don't understand something, what's a keyblade?" The dog, introduced to be Repede, barks to say that it's coming too

"Rise keybladers and show us all your keyblades," says Princess Estellise. "I will explain for you." The three keybladers stands straight and summons their keyblades. All the local worlders jumps back in surprise, except Princess Estellise.

"Those are called keyblades, but why are they different from each other," asks Karol.

"And there's no scabbard, so where were they stored?" asks the man with black hair, introduced as Yuri.

"And how did they just appear in your hands?" asks the woman with blue hair, introduced to be Judith.

"All three of those questions can be answered with one phrase," says Princess Estellise. "Their chosen wielders' hearts." The others' expressions turns to ones of confusion.

"Each keyblade's looks is reflected by what their chosen wielder's hearts looks like," explains Princess Estellise. "They are kept in a place in their hearts and are summoned when the chosen wielder calls out to them with their heart."

"Woah, that's really cool," cheers Karol.

"I agree," states Emperor Ioder as he walks to the door and knocks to get the servant to open it. "Now you must go and rest in some rooms here. Do what you have to do to get ready for the battles ahead." The three keybladers leaves with the servant for separate guest rooms.

Four hours later the three keybladers had taken a nap and ate dinner with the local worlders. They're now in the palace garden with the local worlders minus Emperor Ioder and Commandant Flynn. They've taken off the cloaks and Princess Hi has taken off the make-shift skirt.

"Wow, a three hour nap and you ate a lot of food at dinner," says Karol. "Is that part of the life of a keyblader?"

"Only when traveling," answers Leopan. "It comes from little rest if any and living off of food rations while between worlds."

"Once a person's keyblades appears to them for the first time they are sent to the world I came from," explains Igneous. "I come from a world called World of Keyblade Knowledge. That world is just one huge school for blooming keyblade masters. When the woman we told you about started brewing up trouble the king of the world Himoxie comes from sends her out with us."

"What world did you come from Himoxie?" asks Princess Estellise.

"It's called The Radiant Garden," replies Himoxie. "It looks like this garden. Except that it covers the whole world. And has different kinds of plants then this garden."

"That sounds so beautiful," comments Princess Estellise.

"Now that leaves Leopan to tell us about his world," states Judith.

"I was born on a world called World of Dragons (A/N not related to Mulan's world. It's a world based off of the How to Train Your Dragon franchise)," begins Leopan. "It was during the time of a three-hundred-year war. At that time my birth village was fighting creatures called dragons called Berk. My birthmother died during a dragon attack and my birthfather didn't know anything about raising kids. So whenever I cried he would take me to the village leader's house for his wife to take care of. A few months after I was born Himoxie's godfather came before a dragon attack. He got there in time to warn the villagers of the attack. He even saved the village children from the burning houses. The day after the attack my birthfather was taking me to the village leader's house at the same time the leader takes Himoxie's godfather in from helping with the village recovery. The leader's wife was taking care of her only child who had teeth growing in, so she was too busy dealing with her son to take care of me. Himoxie's godfather stepped in and not only calmed me down, but he took care of the village leader and his wife's son's teething pain too. This impressed my birthfather so much that he gave me to Himoxie's godfather along with telling him about the fate of his wife. The village leader said that it's a bad idea to give me to a lone traveler. That's when Himoxie's godfather revealed himself to be a keyblade master who travels to worlds to make a map of where they are in the sky. So he communicated to Himoxie's dad to help out. It took no time at all for Himoxie's godfather to set up living with his mom, and for a friend of his and Himoxie's dad to send a means of transporting him and me there. So it was settled, Himoxie's godfather became my new dad. I was raised on a world called Destiny Islands. The first world my new dad took me to once I was old enough was my birth-world. At that time the three-hundred-year war was ended by the village leader's son and a dragon he tamed."

"That's quite a history," comments Yuri. The other local worlders nods in agreement.

"How do keybladers usually travel from world to world?" asks Karol.

"On a keyblade transformation called Keyblade Riders," answers Leopan.

"A keyblader and their keyblade is connected by the heart," explains Igneous. "When the keyblader wants to do something outside of swinging it around they wish for it." All three of them tosses their keyblades in the air and makes them become their keyblade riders. For the finishing touch they jump on them.

"Anyone wants a ride," offers Princess Hi. Karol cheers as the local worlders climbs onto the keyblade riders. Everyone has fun flying around the palace.

An hour and a half later they spot Commandant Flynn in the courtyard signaling for them to land.

"It's almost time for Maleficent to come," exclaims Commandant Flynn. "So it is time for us to get the last minute preparations ready. I'll stay here and tell the keybladers of our plans while Brave Vespiria do their part in getting ready." Yuri, Karol, Judith and Repede runs off in one direction. Princess Estellise follows the keybladers and Commandant Flynn until they are in the castle then runs off in another direction. The keybladers continues following Commandant Flynn. Once they got to the room they met everybody they see only Emperor Ioder.

"Ah, good, you're here," says Emperor Ioder. "Now I can tell you three of our plans. Brave Vespiria is rounding up the last of their group that saved this world the last time. Estellise is getting ready herself. The plan is when Flynn and I are keeping this Maleficent busy you sneak up on her and her army you take out her army until you get to her. Then you strike her down. Brave Vespiria and the rest of the group, along with Estellise and Flynn, will help you in any way you tell them to."

"Leave it to us," says Princess Hi. "We will defeat her army."

"Just one question, do you have anything that can help you sneak up on Maleficent and her army?" asks Flynn. The keybladers takes out their cloaks.

"This cloaks were given to us when we left to chase around Maleficent," explains Leopan.

"The resident wizard of Himoxie's birth-world enchanted them," continues Igneous.

"With them on we can't be seen, heard or smelled by beings of pure darkness no matter what," finishes Princess Hi.

"Then the plan is ready," says Emperor Ioder. "We better get into positions. We have just enough time to do that."

Maleficent and an army of heartless arrives to the capital gates when the sun is half way down. Commandant Flynn, Princess Estellise and Emperor Ioder are on the wall with some soldiers. The three keybladers are standing perfectly still on the side of the forest surrounding the clearing. Once Maleficent and the heartless stops the keybladers moves closer and surrounds them. All the while listening to the conversation between Maleficent and Emperor Ioder. Four spirit-like creatures hovers above Princess Estellise.

(A/N begin the music Showdown at Hollow Bastion (first the slow part)).

"It's time for the four elemental spirits to hand over the power of," smiles Maleficent.

"We will never hand our power to the likes of you," says one of the spirits with venom in its voice.

"Then watch as your world falls into darkness," cackles Maleficent. "Starting with your beautiful capital."

"That's not going to happen either!" calls out Princess Hi as the three keybladers throws off the hoods of their cloaks and slapping their keyblade armor pieces (A/N: the fast part of the same song begins here (I'm trying to make this story a bit epic)). The keybladers charges into the swarm of heartless and the battle begins.

The three keybladers hold themselves really well. All through the battle they are dodging and blocking attacks, slashing, casting spells and healing themselves up. It goes on until all the heartless are gone, but Maleficent is nowhere in sight. They stop after the battle and look around.

"Maleficent teleported during the beginning of your battle," informs Commandant Flynn.

"Maybe to the dark tower now where the Adephagos was!" calls Yuri's voice. The three keybladers turns and sees Brave Vespiria riding a ship attached to a whale-like creature. There are four other people with them. A young woman with brown short hair, a girl with long blond hair dressed as a pirate, an older man with black hair tied in a ponytail in back and a man with white hair.

"Then we better get going," replies Commandant Flynn. The three keybladers gives Commandant Flynn and Princess Estellise a ride to the ship the whale-like creature is tied to. They dismiss their keyblade riders and drops onto the deck of the ship themselves. They take off their helmets.

"O.K, let's go," says Princess Hi. Judith looks up at the whale-like creature for a moment before it starts moving. During the trip the four new people are introduced. The woman is Rita, the girl with blond hair is Patty, the elderly man is Ravin and the white haired man is Duke. Ravin was the one that introduced himself, in a repelling way, by flirting with Princess Hi. Princess Hi only gave him a shove, but Rita finished him off with a very powerful punch in the face. The gang saw the whole battle and Rita is all over them about the magic used. Duke is a quiet man. Patty is a serious person.

"How many did you guys get?" Igneous asks the other two keybladers.

"Nine hundred ninety-five," answers Leopan.

"Darn, I got nine hundred eighty-nine," says Igneous.

"Then I guess I win," says Princess Hi. "I got one thousand."

"Just like your dad," exclaims Leopan. Igneous nods in agreement.

It isn't long before they see a black tower in the distance. They also see a ball of dark energy growing in front of it. After they got off the ship onto the ruins of the tower that was smashed due to Maleficent's tower replacing it the ball of dark energy shoots off into the distance. After a moment a tremor is felt below their feet. At the same time Princess Hi coughs into her hand holding her chest with the other hand.

"Himoxie, my dear, are you alright?" asks Ravin coolly.

"One, yes, I'm alright. Two, call me 'my dear' again and I'll use my keyblade to make you not be able to be with a single woman ever," replies Princess Hi.

"Nice one," comments Yuri. The group rushes into the tower, unknowing to the local worlders that Princess Hi has a worried expression on her face. But the other two keybladers notices it

Inside the group climbs a whole lot of stairs. During the climb the two male keybladers mouths to Princess Hi 'what's wrong'. Their looks change to worry when Princess Hi hold the hand she coughed into in a way that lets only her teammates see that she had coughed up blood. Near the beginning of the climb they hear the hum of whatever weapon Maleficent shot off before charge up again. They reach a floor at the top of the stairs that has flight of stairs on the other end. In the middle of the floor is a man with tricolored hair and absolutely no left arm, from the shoulder down.

"Yuri Lowell, so good to see you," shrieks the tricolor haired man.

"Zagi, how did you survive the fall in Zaude?!" yells Yuri.

"By sticking my sword into the wall I was able to slow down the fall," shrieks Zagi. "Isn't this great. Now we get another chance to fight."

"We can take care of this!" calls Princess Hi as she and her teammates rushes forward. The other two keybladers knows what strategy she's thinking of. They blast a hole in the wall as Princess Hi casts a Stop spell on Zagi. Princess Hi hits him up in the air, jumps up and hits him again in a way that sends him flying out the hole in the wall. But Zagi snaps out of the spell and digs his sword into the wall of the hole. The local worlders runs forward.

"You three go on ahead," orders Commandant Flynn. "Your keyblades are the only weapon that can hurt the darkness. We'll take care of him, then join you." The three keybladers nods in agreement before running up the stairs.

On the roof of the tower they see Maleficent with a big gun. The gun is just charging up another blast of dark light. Princess Hi summons a keyblades in each of her hands and throws one of them like a boomerang. It hits Maleficent and then comes back to Princess Hi's hand. The impact the keblade had on Maleficent made her stop charging the gun as well as stun her. All three of the keybladers takes this opportunity to charge towards Maleficent. The three of them keeps hitting her until she recovers being stunned. When she does she blasts them away with dark magic. Maleficent is about to charge them back when she suddenly trips. Maleficent looks back to see that Repede had stuck his dagger into the hem in the front of her dress with the other local worlders right behind him. The three Keybladers take this distraction to shoot four beams of light into Maleficent. Maleficent uses the last of her power to send a giant blast of dark energy before opening a dark portal right above the tower. The blast of energy threw everyone else off the roof of the tower and made the gun shoot the ball of dark energy it had gathered so far. The whale-like creature caught them on the deck of the ship it is carrying. Maleficen, the gun and the tower is sucked into the dark portal. After the dark portal closes Princess Hi is able to lock the world. Then Princess Hi's world goes black.

Princess Hi wakes up in the bottom bunk in one of the cabins of the ship. The two other keybladers and Princess Estellise are there sitting on chairs by the bed.

"Oh good, you're awake!" cheers Princess Estellise getting up. "I'm going to tell the others." After she leaves the two males looks upon Princess Hi.

"Well, looks like this is becoming serious," exclaims Leopan. "It looks like your ability to become one with the world you're on is a weakness too."

"You're right," agrees Princess Hi weakly.

"How are you feeling now?" asks Igneous.

"Stronger," answers Princess Hi weakly. "But I'll still need help going from place to place."

"Someone can carry you for that," responds Igneous. Princess Estellise returns a few moments later.

"Himoxie, your awake!" cheers Karol.

"We're getting ready to land," exclaims Judith. "Will you be able to walk?"

"No, someone will have to carry me," replies Princess Hi weakly.

"I will do it," jumps in Ravin, before anybody could say anything.

"NO, Either one of the guys but you!" Princess Hi weakly yells.

"I can do it," says Duke.

"Thank you," Princess Hi weakly smiles.

"O.K, the other men can help Himoxie onto Duke's back," says Rita. Yuri and Commandant Flynn positions Princess Hi's arms while the two other keybladers helps with the legs. In three minutes Princess Hi is draped over Duke's back. Duke carries Princess Hi off the ship and through town. Everyone in every part of town crowds around to congratulate them. The group of keybladers and the local worlders continues towards the castle.

Inside the castle Princess Hi moves her arms so that she her hands are holding onto Duke's shoulders.

"I'm feeling much better now," exclaims Princess Hi. "You can put me down and I can walk to my room."

"No," responds Duke. "I will carry you there. I just need someone to lead me there."

"I can give you directions," offers Princess Hi.

"O.K," accepts Duke.

In Princess Hi's room Duke sets her on her bed, but Princess Hi tucks herself in bed. She also takes off her backpack herself and sets it next to her. A servant pokes her head through the doorway.

"Excuse me," says the servant. "A man with brown spiky hair claiming to be King Sora of the world The Radiant Garden wants to see you."

"Bring him in," says Princess Hi. A few minutes later King Sora enters her room and sits on the edge of Princess Hi's bed. Leopan and Igneous follows behind him.

"How are you feeling Hi?" asks King Sora.

"I'm almost back to full strength," answers Princess Hi.

"Well, that's no surprise," says King Sora. "I wasn't able to repair all of this world."

"Excuse me, Your Majesty, what do you mean 'repair all this world'?" asks Duke.

"Before he explains I think it would be best if the rest of the group are in the room," interrupts Princess Hi. "You guys are more than welcome to enter now!" The rest of the local worlders of the group enters the room. A moment later an out of breath soldier comes in from running the way to the room.

"Excuse me, but a portal opened outside the capital gates and the people that were turned into those creatures started stepping out of it," the soldier reports.

"What," gasps Commandant Flynn.

"That was my doing," says King Sora. "Now, while your group was returning here Leopan contacted me and told me what transpired here. The first blast was fully charged so it did the most damage. The destruction of a place you call Quoi Woods was the result of that blast." Everyone, but the keybladers, jumps back in surprise.

"WHAT!" cries out Rita. "That weapon was able to do that much damage!"

"Yes," confirms King Sora. "And the second and last round would have done the same to Halure if it was fully charged." This made everyone really jump back and gasp in surprise.

"WHAT THE F***!" screams Rita. "THAT THING ALMOST DESTROYED HALURE!" Rita stops when King Sora raises his hand for silence.

"Good news is that all that I managed to fix almost everything as if it never happened," continues King Sora. "But without the power source The Great Tree of Halure had it is gone for good."

"But maybe we can make a new one," offers Princess Hi.

"What do you have in mind?" asks King Sora.

"At the last world Me, Leopan and Igneous went to they have a world tree that circulates the life source of that world," explains Princess Hi. "What if we made this world be able to do something like that."

"That could work," agrees King Sora. "What would we use as a 'world tree' replacement?"

"Well, Princess Estellise here take in this world's life source as a source of energy. How about she also circulates the life source too.. And after she dies her body will be the seed to grow this world's world tree."

"If she doesn't mind doing something like that," says King Sora. "How about it Estellise?"

"I think it is a great idea," responds Princess Estellise.

"O.K, let's go do that," says Princess Hi getting out of bed as she digs around her backpack.

"One last thing before all of this happens," says Karol. "How are you so relaxed around the king of your birth-world? Are you two close friends?"

"Well, we are very close," replies Princess Hi putting something she's covering with her hands on her head. "Because in truth, I am his daughter (she takes her hands away to show that she put on a tiara. The local worlders minus Yuri gasps). My real name is Princess Hi of the world The Radiant Garden."

"Knew it," smirks Yuri.

"How?" asks Princess Hi.

"Your curtsy was too perfect for low class," answers Yuri.

An hour later the three keybladers, King Sora and the local worlders are standing in Halure. Princess Hi, being decked out as the princess she is, and King Sora are on the edge of the crater that was The Great Tree of Halure on opposite sides of each other and facing one and another. The others along with the people of Halure around them. They both start glowing. Images of The Keyblade Counsel appears behind King Sora before turning into balls of light. When the light fade keyblades in the form of wings are on King Sora's back. Princess Hi's transparent white wings appears on her back. They fly towards each other and holds hands once they reach the middle of the crater circling above it. The yellow heart shaped moon of Kingdom Hearts appears in the sky above them and shoots a beam of light through the middle of the circle of Princess Hi and King Sora's arms and into the crater. The crater shrinks until it is the size of a grave. The moon of Kingdom Hearts fades away as Princess Hi and King Sora return to normal. They separate and their wings fades away as they land. Once they did the whole crowd cheers. They still cheer as the three keybladers and King Sora takes their local worlder friends back to the castle. Princess Estellise hands the mayor a note before stepping onto a keyblade rider.

The next morning after a good breakfast King Sora left right after it. Princess Hi and her two teammates are in the sitting area of the royal garden with their local worlders. Princess Hi had finished telling her new friends how King Sora ended the second keyblade war and became king of The Radiant Garden.

"Wow, that's amazing," comments Karol.

"And they managed to end it before it spread anywhere close to here," adds in Yuri.

"On a different note, I saw you doing something with balls of light as I passed your room Hi," says Princess Estellise. "What were you doing?"

"Making a little gift for your world," replies Princess Hi. She lifts her hand and eight balls of colored light appears circling her hand. Then each of them dives into one of the local worlder's chests. A yellow one for Rita, a shiny yellow one for Commandant Flynn, a black one for Yuri a white one for Duke, a brown one for Karol, a blue one for Patty a light blue one for Judith and the red one for Ravin.

"The monsters will now leave people alone as long as they don't try to kill them," explains Princess Hi. "And in battle you'll be able to control the monsters of the elements I gave you. When it's time for each of you to die you'll be reborn as a being that will continue having these powers. So that you'll join Estellise in her afterlife. Keeping the world you love peaceful. Repede and Ba'ul will join you too to help along the way. Rita will control the elemental monsters of lightning, Flynn will control light, Yuri will control dark, Duke will control air, Karol will control earth, Patty will control water, Judith will control ice and Ravin will control fire."

"Wow, I don't know what to say," says Princess Estellise.

Later that day after lunch the keybladers are in the game room with their local worlder friends when a servant comes in.

"Excuse me Princess Hi," says the servant. "The major of Halure wishes to have an audience with you and your father."

"Sorry Estellise, where do you formally receive guests in this world?" asks Princess Hi.

"In the throne room," answers Princess Estellise. "There are two thrones there we will use."

"Then that will be where we will receive him," Princess Hi tells the servant.

A moment later Princess Hi and Princess Estellise are sitting on each of the thrones in the throne room. The others are standing to either side of them.

"You may show the major of Halure in now," instructs Princess Hi. The double doors leading to the hall opens and the major of Halure walks in. Once he reaches the steps to the thrones he gets down on his knees and puts his forehead to the carpet. He's carrying a box with him.

"Princess Hi, I've come on behalf of me and the people of Halure," begins the major of Halure. "We thank you and your father for replacing The Great Tree of Halure. As a token of gratitude I brought a gift for you, your mother and your father." The major of Halure hands a servant the box who hands it to Princess Hi. Princess Hi opens it and sees two circlets on top of a stack of sheets of colorful writing paper. The circlets are just silver hoops with a blue gem in the middle each of them.

"The paper is made in Halure with the petals from our trees," continues the major of Halure. "And the gems were once the blastia from the armor of fallen soldiers. Removed and put in a more usable type of settings."

"On behalf of me and the royal family of The Radiant Garden I thank you for your gifts," replies Princess Hi. "No thanks are necessary. We were only helping a new ally world recover from the war an evil being has waged on us. You may leave with the love we have for your world." The major leaves skipping away. The group returns to the game room.

"You handled that like a queen," comments Karol.

"Yes, that was amazing," agrees Princess Estellise. "Have you ever done something like that?"

"No, that was the first time I did a formal meeting," answers Princess Hi. "After lessons I would hide behind my father's throne, whether I'm with my friends or not."

"Well how about we get a look of you with one of those circlets on," says Ravin when they got to the game room. Princess Hi sets the box on one of the tables and puts on one of the circlets. Suddenly she transforms into her goddess form with the circlet still on. Except the circlets gem is transparent. Then her appearance turns back to normal, but with a new keyblade in her hand.

"So, what's the name of this new keyblade," says Leopan.

"The Spirit Key," responds Princess Hi. The sound of Princess Hi's Communicator Star Shard snaps everyone's attention to it. Princess Hi answers it putting the holo-image of King Sora on.

"Maleficent is on the move again," notifies King Sora. "She's heading to a world called Lands of Spiders."

"O.K I just have to send some gifts the major of Halure gave me to send you via Transport Star Shard," says Princess Hi.

"And I will have a servant get some food and water provisions ready for your journey," says Princess Estellise before she runs out.

"Leopan and I can imitate the formal meeting between the major of Halure and Hi while we are waiting," says Igneous.

An hour later the three keybladers are in the courtyard saying goodbye to their local worlders. They activate their keyblade armor, Leopan and Igneous summons their keyblade riders while Princess Hi opens a light portal and they fly off.

Whew that took a long time. So I decided that the next one, which will be the Spider Riders world will be the last world before the final battle. Then the wrap-up chapter then I'm done. After this story I'll write the sequel. So see you in the next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

The three keybladers are flying in-between worlds when they come to a portal of light.

"Stop," commands Princess Hi. After they put their flying to hover Princess Hi takes out Map Star Shard and looks at it.

"This is it," says Princess Hi, putting Map Star Shard away. "This portal will take us into Inner World."

"I see to world," comments Igneous.

"That's because Inner World is inside a world," exclaims Princess Hi. So they fly through the portal. Inside is all light. The three keybladers stops when they see a woman floating in the light. The woman is very beautiful with her flowing hair.

"Welcome keyblade wielders," greets the woman. "The darkness you chase is here in this world. It has just attacked my chosen hero. I will send you straight to that spot. I will also put my mark on you so that the people of this world will know that you're good and will help them in this hour of darkness. I will also give your leader something just to hold onto that will come in handy to my chosen hero." The woman disappears and in her place a portal of light appears with a kind of manacle in front of it. Princess Hi takes the manacle and puts it around the wrist that doesn't have the bracelet that she got from Universe of Heroes and Villains on. The three keybladers flies through it and the first thing they see is the overhead view of a forest surrounding a clearing that has two black spots, a red and blue spot and a blue spot in it.

"Guys, before anything happens that spirit we just met is this world's multi-worlds secret keeper," explains Princess Hi. "She put her mark on our left wrists."

"Right," replies Leopan and Igneous. As they get closer they see that the spots are Maleficent, a heartless with long claws, a red haired person in armor on the ground and a giant blue spider on the ground weakened. The redheaded person is withering on the ground in an advance state of darkness poisoning, much more advance then Lloyd was in. A ball of light is emanating from the redhead's chest, thus protecting his heart from the darkness.

"Last chance to tell me where the Oracle Keys are," says Maleficent.

"….Never," gasps the redhead.

"Fine, be that way," says Maleficent. She points her staff at the redhead who starts seizing and making choking sounds.

"Hunter!" the giant spider calls to the redhead weakly.

"Leopan, attack Maleficent. Igneous, heal the spider," orders Princess Hi. "I'll get the Heartless."

"Yes Hi," responds Igneous.

"Understood," responds Leopan. The three keybladers charges into their ambush. The results are the heartless is defeated, the giant spider is standing over the redhead ready for battle and Maleficent weakened by a bit, two of the keybladers standing around the spider with keyblades in hand. Princess Hi is kneeling on her hands and knees with her keyblade in one hand and with the other reaching through the giant spider's legs as she turns Hunter to be laying on his side. Hunter promptly heaves bile and blood onto the grass and finishes it off with coughing up more blood. He stops seizing and just lays there on his back gasping for air.

"You better retreat now before we bound you with light webs, courtesy of a combo of this spider's webs and our powers of light," Princess Hi orders Maleficent. "Now!" Maleficent conjures up a dark portal as all three keybladers shouts "light" and the giant spider shoots out yellow webbing. The webbing misses as Maleficent steps through the dark portal.

"There, that got her to leave," exclaims Princess Hi. "Now we can hurry and take care of Hunter." The giant spider doesn't move from his position over Hunter.

"Hold it!" orders the spider. "Just who are you three?" The keybladers dismisses their keyblade armor.

"My name's Himoxie, that's Leopan and Igneous," introduces Princess Hi. "We're keybladers sent by the king of a different world to chase down that being that just retreated. When we entered your world we met up with Oracle who gave us a mark to show you we're on your side." They show the giant spider their left wrists that has a glowing picture of a spider around them, Princess Hi removes the manacle in order to do it. The giant spider moves away from his spot. Upon closer inspection the keybladers sees black veins coming out from underneath the collar of the armor Hunter is wearing, up his neck and all over his face, and that's just what they can see.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" asks the spider.

"Yes, we do," exclaims Leopan.

"It's an advance state of darkness poisoning," explains Princess Hi. "Which means we have to work fast." The three keybladers does the same thing they did to Lloyd. When they are done the black veins are gone along with the ball of light in his chest and Hunter opens his eyes. Leopan and Igneous helps him stand up while Princess Hi restores the giant spider's energy. The two male keybladers supports wraps each of Hunter's arms around each of their necks in order to help him stand up. They then help Hunter sit on the back of the giant spider. Once he is standing he calls his armor away.

"Thanks for saving me there," says Hunter. "I'm Hunter Steele. This spider's name is Shadow."

"Yeah, we heard Shadow calling out your name," says Leopan. "We also heard that being say something about Oracle Keys. What are they?"

"They are four items that are links to this world's goddess' power," answers Hunter. "I was the last one to use them. I hid them around this world until they are needed again."

"These Oracle Keys are links to her power," repeats Princess Hi. "Therefore they are a source to the strongest power on this world."

"That is most defiantly something Maleficent would be after," exclaims Leopan.

"Excuse me, who's this Maleficent?" asks Shadow.

"The name of the being that attacked you," answers Leopan.

"We've been sent to chase her down," adds Igneous.

"She's collecting samples of the strongest powers of other worlds," finishes Princess Hi.

"If she is collecting strong powers then you'll need all the help you can get," exclaims Hunter.

"Let's go tell the others Hunter," says Shadow.

"Right," agrees Hunter. Shadow turns with Hunter still sitting on his back. The keybladers summons their keyblade riders and pulls up beside Shadow.

"We're coming too," exclaims Leopan.

"After all, we'll need to find someplace to stay while we're dealing with Maleficent," smiles Igneous.

"Then you better keep up," says Shadow. They all take off to only Shadow and Hunter know where.

"You three," indicates Shadow as they are traveling. "What is this darkness poisoning?"

"We don't know ourselves," responds Princess Hi. "We've only seen it once before, in a young man on a world we've visited along our journey."

"Except his poisoning was less serious than yours," continues Igneous. "So we only have theories on what it is."

"The thing that inflicts that kind of damage is called a Heartless," explains Leopan. "It infects the body with darkness. Usually the darkness will then take over the heart, turning the victim into another Heartless, and leaving a husk called a Nobody. But if the person has some kind protection and is on the world they received the protection on, they're OK. What happened with you Hunter is that the one who has control over darkness, in other words Maleficent, kept pushing darkness into your body. With your heart protected the darkness kept filling your body until either light is put in your body to counteract the darkness, or you die."

"Just one last question," exclaims Hunter. "If you have a manacle then why don't you just ride your battle spider?"

"Because I'm not meant to be a spider rider," answers Princess Hi. "I'm just supposed to hold onto it until it's time for you to use it."

"That means," begins Shadow.

"That means that it will be like when we were finishing that war," finishes Hunter. By the time they are done with this chat the group exits the forest and are on a cliff overlooking a kingdom. On the other side of the kingdom from where they are they see a castle carved into a cliff.

Later on they are in the throne room of the castle. A young man that looks a few years younger than Princess Hi sits on the throne. More people stands to either side of the one on the throne. Hunter and Shadow had already told them about what happened earlier. They also introduced the keybladers to each of them.

"So you wield something called a keyblade," says the one introduced to be Captain Igneous.

"Yes we do," responds Princess Hi as she and the other two summons their keyblades.

"Wow, they're so pretty," comments the girl introduced as Princess Sparkle.

"Yes, the keyblades look amazing," awes the one in the throne introduced as Prince Lumen. "But now we have two men named Igneous."

"Well that's a problem that can be easily solved," says Princess Hi. "At the end of a keyblader's training and the passing of the Mark of Mastery Exam they become keyblade masters. We can just call yours Captain Igneous and ours Master Igneous."

"That is a good idea," comments Captain Igneous. "Using our ranks to identify which Igneous they are talking to."

"I agree," comments Prince Lumen. "And that's what we'll do."

"I see, you're here," says a voice from behind. The keybladers and local worlders looks to see a woman in the doorway.

"Hello Lily," greets the blond woman introduced as Corona. "Himoxie, Leopan, Master Igneous, this is Lily, the castle seer."

"Greetings universe travelers," says Lily. "I have seen your arrival and came to see you with my own eyes."

"Yes, it's nice meeting you," says Leopan. "But we must get to the biggest problem now. Maleficent is a very strong being with magic who's after the Oracle Keys. We need to get to them before she does if we have a chance at beating her."

"Corona, Aqune, could you put up a barrier so that even the Heartless in the shadows won't be able to spy on us?" asks Hunter.

"Sorry Lily, please step out for a while we work," Princess Hi tells Lily. After Lily walks out of the room and shuts the door behind herself Corona and the red haired woman, introduced as Aqune, closes their eyes and starts glowing. The glowing spreads around the room. After the glow surrounds the room the two women opens their eyes.

"It's now safe to talk about the location of the Oracle Keys," announces Aqune.

"Great," comments Hunter. "After the war ended I separated the keys. One I gave to the Invectids, one I had Aqune put back into the cave where we got the first one, one I had Corona put into the place in Nuuma where we got the third one and had Oracle hide the last one in a special place."

"Is this 'special place' your body?" asks Leopan. This shocks everyone but the keybladers.

"How did you guess?" asks Hunter.

"We did explain what we think darkness poisoning is," reminds Master Igneous.

"In the case we explained that we've come across another one with darkness poisoning was a young man who received the poisoning on his home world," explains Leopan. "He was protected because he was blessed by a spirit. The only natural protection from the darkness is if you are one of the seven princesses of light. So that means that you were protected by Oracle. To be more precise it was a link to Oracle, an Oracle Key near your heart."

"Your right," replies Hunter. "An Oracle Key is in my body."

"Well, now we have the locations we best figure out how to retrieve those keys," says Leopan.

"What are the Heartless' weakness?" asks Prince Lumen.

"The only kind of weapon that can get rid of Heartless for good is the keyblade," answers Princess Hi.

"Then one of the keybladers will go to each locations and bring back the Oracle Keys," says Prince Lumen. "The other will go as decoys. Hunter will stay here under protection. Can any of you provide some kind of barrier like protection for him before you leave?"

"I can," states Princess Hi.

Half an hour later the keybladers leaves the kingdom. Princess Hi to Nuuma with Corona, Leopan and Prince Lumen to the Invectids and Master Igneous to the cave with Aqune. Hunter is in his room that has its window and door locked with a keyblade and lanterns lit with light from a keyblade shining so that the light covers all of the room.

With Princess Hi and Corona

Princess Hi lands her carriage like keyblade rider. She allows Corona to step out of the carriage part before dismissing he keyblade rider.

"Wow, we're here already," says Corona in awe.

"Yeah," replies Princess Hi. "Keyblade riders are the fastest way to travel. And we couldn't afford to waste any time." They have landed on some land with a huge ditch in it. Above the ditch is a whole kingdom in the air. In the ditch, trying to reach the kingdom above, are a whole sea of heartless.

"First off, these heartless has to be destroyed," continues Princess Hi raising her keyblade. "I can do that easy with Light Tidal Wave." A huge wall of light in the form of a wave of water shoots from Princess Hi's keyblade and towards the sea of heartless. The wave wipes out all of the heartless on the ground. Princess Hi resummons her keyblade rider and both her and Corona flies up to the floating kingdom.

Once inside they ask for the immediate audience with Queen Illuma. Once in front of the queen Princess Hi and Corona explains their reason for coming. Princess Hi shows Queen Illuma Oracle's mark too.

"Yes, Oracle did speak to warn us about this," says Queen Illuma. "That's why you arrived seeing our kingdom in the air. I would help you defeat evil, but I have to think of my people first."

"I understand Your Highness," responds Princess Hi. "Therefore I offer a trade. I can put a barrier around your kingdom that no heartless will be able to enter. Thus your kingdom can be safe without the Oracle Key."

"I accept your offer," agrees Queen Illuma.

Fifteen minutes later Princess Hi and Corona sets out back to where they were. With Oracle Key in hand and a barrier over Nuuma.

With Master Igneous and Aqune

Aqune jumps off Master Igneous' keyblade rider as he comes to a landing. They are in front of an entrance to a tunnel.

"This is it," sighs Aqune.

"OK, lead the way," smiles Master Igneous. He conjures a ball of light at the tip of his keyblade. After that they both enter the tunnel maze.

After a long walk they enter a cavern. In the middle of the cavern is a stone pedestal with a ball of light. In the ball of light is what they came to seek, an Oracle Key. Aqune walks up to the ball of light, reaches through it and takes out the Oracle Key.

"Got it," exclaims Aqune.

"Great, lets hurry back to the castle," says Master Igneous. So they leave the cavern and the tunnel maze and they head back to their starting point.

With Leopan and Prince Lumen

They reach a huge ditch with a town surrounded by a wall with a tower that makes the town look like a scorpion on the bottom. The town has a white dome over it and a swarm of Heartless are trying to get in it. An army of beings that looks like a cross between humans and bugs are in the inside of the wall.

"Light!" calls out Leopan with his keyblade raised. A ball of light shines from the tip of his keyblade. The rays of the light destroys all of the heartless in the ditch. Leopan resummons his keyblade rider and flies Prince Lumen down to the group of the Invectids. The one with silver hair steps forward.

"It's good to see you Prince Lumen," welcomes the silver haired Invectid.

"Good to see you too King Buguese," replies Prince Lumen. "Unfortunately we don't have time for pleasantries. We need to gather the four Oracle Keys together again."

"I couldn't agree more," responds King Buguese. "The Oracle Key is in the tower above us. But Spirit Oracle is protecting our town through it."

"No problem," exclaims Leopan. With one beam of light Leopan makes a dome of light and locks it in place.

"There we go," says Leopan. As Leopan is flying him and Prince Lumen away they stop to get the key, then head back to the castle.

Back at the castle

Master Igneous and Aqune arrives first, then the decoys, then Leopan and Prince Lumen and finally Princess Hi and Corona.

"OK, that should be everyone," says Master Igneous after a headcount.

"Well then, shall we retrieve the Oracle Key in Hunter's body," says Leopan. Everyone voices their agreement and walks towards Hunter's room.

At the door to Hunter's room they stop.

"OK, I'll unlock Hunter's door and Corona and Aqune will go in," explains Princess Hi. "Then I will lock the door behind them. Corona and Aqune will retrieve the Oracle Key from Hunter's body. When they are done they will knock on the door to signal to me so that I can let all three of them out." The two women agrees and Princess Hi lets them in and locks the door behind them.

A moment later there's a knock on the door. When Princess Hi opens it Corona sticks her head out.

"Excuse me, could one of you keybladers come in please?" asks Corona. Princess Hi only took two steps forward when Master Igneous holds her back with one hand on her shoulder.

"I could go," replies Master Igneous then he quickly flashes Princess Hi a look that says 'you stay here'. Princess Hi was about to flash him a look that says 'who's the leader here?' when Leopan flashes her a look that says 'let him do it and I'll explain something to you out of earshot of the others'. Princess Hi lets out a quiet sigh and nods her head in a go ahead way. Master Igneous enters the room and Princess Hi and Leopan walks to the other end of the pretty long hallway.

"Hi, do you remember the time you passed out on the last world we were on?" whispers Leopan.

"Of course I do," replies Princess Hi, also at a whisper. "It took all I had to faint after locking that world up."

"Yes, well," begins Leopan. "After you collapsed me and Igneous were the ones to catch you, the local worlders just gathered around us. Igneous freaked out more then I was. He was shaking you and slapping your face trying to wake you up while I tried to cast a heal spell on you. When it didn't work he lost it, he shook you harder. I immediately took charge of the situation and told the local worlders to bring you to a cabin, I told them that you probably fainted from tiredness. When they were gone I called your dad and, you know the rest."

"Igneous cares a great deal about you," continues Leopan. "He would check up on you in between lessons and make sure you aren't overworking yourself. When you passed out he snapped. Now he wants you to take it easy when you can."

"Thanks Leopan," whispers Princess Hi. They return the rest of the group.

"You know, you guys don't have to communicate with your facial expressions just to decide who to go into the room," exclaims Captain Igneous.

"You know how to read facial expressions?" says Leopan.

"Of course," replies Captain Igneous. "I had to learn it to help keep the troops in line, even when they communicate secretly."

"Well, please don't do that with us," says Princess Hi. "We like to keep some things to ourselves."

"Of course he will," responds Prince Lumen. A bit later the glowing keyhole on the door to Hunter's room disappears again and the door opens. Master Igneous, Corona, Aqune and Hunter walks out of the room.

"Good, now that we are all together we need to talk," begins Captain Igneous. "While I went out with Magma and the others to be decoys and going to towns and villages we each fought a group of heartless. Once they were defeated for the time being they left behind a note at each place. Each of the notes said the same thing, 'bring the four Oracle Keys to the top of the tower that at the end of this map included in the afternoon. If you don't whole armies will attack all places people living in.'" He hands a piece of paper to Prince Lumen.

"Then we'll give them to her in a way she'll not want them," exclaims Hunter. "By beating her with the power of Oracle." The other local worlders shakes their heads with a half-smile on their lips as Hunter cheers.

"Yes we will," agrees Princess Hi. "You can't hurt Maleficent when you've summoned the power of all four Oracle Keys. But she has a tower that will take a long time to get to the top the regular way. That you can take care of. Now, I have a plan on how all of us can take her by surprise." So she tells them her plan.

Hunter and Shadow reaches the top of the tower at the agreed time in full armor. Maleficent is there waiting.

"Well, do you have the source of your world's greatest power?" asks Maleficent.

"Yes, I do," replies Hunter showing all four Oracle Keys. "Oracle's light!" The Oracle Keys glows and Hunter and Shadow's armor transforms (watch the last episode of Spider Riders to see what they look like in that form). They jump over the edge of the tower and while riding Shadow Hunter slices the tower as he spirals down. As the tower collapses it kicks up dust. When Hunter and Shadow lands on the ground there is nothing left of the tower. Maleficent is laying on a pile of stones. Once the dust starts to settle three new figures in cloaks and hoods reveals themselves on the scene. Princess Hi, Leopan and Igneous steps out of the cloud of dust and shoots beams of light at Maleficent. More weakened then before Maleficent retreats into a dark portal. The dark portal closes and Princess Hi locks the world.

Later on after dinner the keybladers and all of their local worlder friends are hanging out in the training room. They are talking about the adventure the keybladers had so far until Lily steps into the room.

"Excuse me Himoxie," says Lily. "Now that Maleficent has been defeated and this world has a lock protecting it from her, it is now safe to tell your new friends the facts about you that you're holding back."

"What do you mean Lily?" asks Corona.

"She means that it's safe for me to tell you stuff I've been keeping from you," says Princess Hi. "Fact is, I'm not just a keyblader. Himoxie is a name I use to hide my true identity. My real name is Princess Hi of the world The Radiant Garden." The local worlders gasps.

"I'm just curious on how you knew about my secret," Princess Hi says to Lily.

"When I saw your arrival in this world in my crystal ball it also said that one of the keybladers is a princess in disguise," explains Lily. "You are the only female in the group."

"Yay, another princess here would be so fun," cheer Princess Sparkle.

"You're right, it would be fun," agrees Princess Hi. "But our journey is not over yet. Maleficent still needs to be stopped. Soon we have to leave to continue doing just that."

"Oh," sighs Princess Sparkle as her face saddens. Princess Hi smiles, kneels down to her level and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, come on, don't be sad," chuckles Princess Hi. "My father once said that as you meet new friends their hearts will become a part of yours. And it's the same vice versa. All you have to do is think about them and not forget them and your hearts will be one. When Maleficent is defeated for good I will tell my father about this world and he and your brother can strike up an alliance together."

"I will be very eager to do just that," says Prince Lumen. With that said Princess Sparkle's face lights up. Suddenly Princess Hi's communicator star shard rings from within her star pocket.

"Excuse me I have to answer this," exclaims Princess Hi as she walks out of the room. She answers the call in the next room. King Sora's holo-image appears above the star shard.

"Great news Hi," says King Sora. "The trap is set. We just can't get to her to lure her into it. She's made the area she's in invisible along with her."

"Then we have to bring Maleficent to us," exclaims Princess Hi.

"Looks like we have no other choice," sighs King Sora. "Any ideas on how to bring her out of her hiding place?"

"Yes," replies Princess Hi. "I just have one question first. Have there ever been another world that Maleficent been to, but no trouble happens?"

"Yes, just one," responds King Sora. "Wonderland."

"OK," says Princess Hi slowly, remembering her only visit to that world. "Then sent a message saying that we know that the dark being Maleficent has been visiting. And say that we'd like to give The Queen of Hearts a weapon that will defeat Maleficent for good. And that Princess Hi of the world The Radiant Garden is going to personally deliver it. Then prepare a bright light in a chest. I'll head there to do my part in a bit. I have some new friends so say goodbye to." Princess Hi walks back into the room with the others.

"Leopan, Master Igneous, everything is set to defeat Maleficent," exclaims Princess Hi. "So we have to leave." Then she turns to the local worlders.

"Looks like all this is coming to an end sooner then we think," exclaims Princess Hi.

"Then we better say our goodbyes now," replies Prince Lumen. "Good luck on defeating Maleficent once and for all."

"Yeah," agrees Hunter. "We'll be cheering you on all the way." The other local worlders words out their agreement too. Suddenly the marks on the keybladers' wrists turns into balls of light and comes off of their wrist, combines in the air in front of Princess Hi and transforms into a new keyblade.

"Princess Hi, the Spirit Oracle is thanking you for what you did for this world," says Aqune. "As a token of friendship she's giving you this keyblade, Oracle Keys." Princess Hi takes the keyblade and it vanishes. Princess Hi flashes in and out from Goddess Form once. But it's enough to see that the brooch she got at Olympus Coliseum changed into on with a gem that matches the ones in the spider riders manacles with a gold setting. The local worlders jumps back out of surprise.

"What was that?" asks the one called Magma.

"Long story," responds Princess Hi. "But for now we have to go." They say their goodbyes and the keybladers takes off back towards The Radiant Garden.


	19. Chapter 19

In the world called Wonderland The Queen of Hearts is reading the letter from King Sora.

"Royal Sorceress!" calls The Queen of Hearts. A burst of black and green smoke appears and when it clears Maleficent with a magical disguise on. The Queen of Hearts hands her the letter.

"This letter informs us that a dark being has been visiting this world often and a princess is coming to give us a weapon to defeat it for good," explains The Queen of Hearts as Maleficent reads the letter. "I want you to receive it, find this dark being and put an end to it yourself."

"I shall do as you've commanded," replies Maleficent. "While you deal with the intruding princess?"

"What do you mean?" asks The Queen of Hearts.

"Take another look here," responds Maleficent, handing The Queen of Hearts the letter. "It says that this princess is coming here. Not asking if she could come."

"My goodness you're right," exclaims The Queen of Hearts, then she walks off. "I'll speak to the guards about that." Maleficent watches her leave with a grin on her face.

At The Radiant Garden

King Sora and Queen Kairi are wishing Princess Hi good luck before she takes a gummyship to Wonderland. Princess Hi has replaced her traveling clothes for what looks like formal wear, but can turn into battle worthy clothes with just a magic word.

"Here is the box with the light in it," says King Sora as he hands her a box. "Whenever the box is either opened or destroyed it will release the light inside. The only way for any beings of darkness to survive is to flee the world the light is in. I already have the keybladers in place so that the only path leading from Wonderland is to The Keyblade Graveyard. There is the item you told us to make to help you destroy Maleficent once and for all." He then puts a hand on Princess Hi's shoulder.

"Hi, you've grown up so fast, it seems like only yesterday I was holding you in my arms for the first time," says King Sora. "Now you're a very strong keyblader about to have your first showdown with a being of evil. And along the way you followed your own path, that makes me the most proud." He finishes the last part off with a smile and a hug. Then it is Queen Kairi's turn to wish Princess Hi luck.

"No matter what other people had said in the past we've always been proud of and loved you," says Queen Kairi as she hugs her. "And we always will." With all said and done Princess Hi boards the gummyship. With a wave she closes the door behind her.

Later on in the garden (outside the part the trial was in Kingdom Hearts)

The Queen of Hearts and Maleficent are there with some of the card soldiers in front of the entrance to the court part of the garden. Princess Hi enters through the entrance to the garden. Immediately seeing though Maleficent's disguise she quickly casts a spell without summoning her keyblade. Roxas once taught her how to do magic without the use of a keyblade. Once she's in front of Maleficent and the local worlders she does a curtsy.

"Queen of Hearts of Wonderland, I am Princess Hi, daughter of Sora, King of The Radiant Garden, God of the underworld and incarnate of Kingdom Hearts," begins Princess Hi. "I come bestowing a gift to your world as soon as possible to help protect your world and destroy this evil being."

"I accept the gift," responds The Queen of Hearts. Maleficent steps forward.

"This is my royal sorceress, Benevolent," introduces The Queen of Hearts. "I gave her the job of taking care of the dark being your king warned me about."

"OK, just be careful," says Princess Hi. "If the box breaks the weapon will be destroyed."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful," smiles Maleficent as she walks towards Princess Hi.

"And now that I have the weapon, OFF WITH HER HEAD!" yells The Queen of Hearts. But as Maleficent touches the box black and green smoke surrounds her. When it clears Maleficent is standing there in her true form holding the box.

"You see Queen of Hearts," says Princess Hi. "Your royal sorceress is really the evil being that's been visiting your world."

"True," replies Maleficent before she rises high in the air. "But now I have the weapon you were going to use on me. Once it's destroyed there will be no hope for anyone." She tosses the box in the air and shoots it with a beam of magic. The box bursts into pieces and the light inside is released. Maleficent escapes through a dark portal.

"Don't think you we're not done with this yet," Princess Hi says to Queen of Hearts before following Maleficent through the same portal. Leaving behind a shocked Queen of Hearts.

It took a while, but Maleficent and Princess Hi finally makes it all the way to The Keyblade Graveyard. All that's there are the keyblades of the dead keybladers that fought in the first keyblade war, and a portrait of Maleficent.

"You didn't… need to do… all that… just for me to see…. a portrait that's… for me," pants the now extremely weakened Maleficent, stumbling as she's trying to stand.

"You're right this is a portrait for you, it's for you to get destroyed in," responds Princess Hi. "Reversia, teleportrait." With that spell cast Maleficent is sucked into the portrait, and the image of her comes to life. Princess Hi points her keyblade at the portrait and shoots a beam of light at it. A shining keyhole appears in front of the portrait for a while before fading away, signaling that the portrait is locked.

"What's happening, I can't get out," says Maleficent's portrait image.

"That's because I locked you in there. And now, all's left to do is to destroy the portrait. Thus ending your time in life," explains Princess Hi. "Any last words?"

"Do you really think I am going to be the only Maleficent to be created?" says Maleficent. "I was made from the darkness in Enchanted Dominion. As long as darkness still exists in that world Maleficents will always be created."

"Then history will keep repeating itself for as long as Enchanted Dominion creates new Maleficents," replies Princess Hi walking to stand in front of the portrait, then she raises her keyblade to point at it. "Firaza!" The effect of the spell looks like Princess Hi turned her keyblade into a flamethrower. It turns the entire portrait into ash in a matter of seconds. With Maleficent defeated once and for all Princess Hi activates Goddess Mode and shoots unlocking beams to the worlds she lock. She also sends a message through her heart telling all her friends on those worlds that Maleficent is gone for forever. She then opens a light portal and goes through it.

She walks out in the town square of The Radiant Garden. What she sees surprises her. All of The Radiant Garden's people are there, with all the keybladers in front. King Sora and Queen Kairi are at the head of the group.

(A/N: begin the song Sanctuary – After the Battle (PS. I love that song and think it's perfect for this scene))

"Mother, Father," exclaims Princess Hi as she runs up to King Sora and Queen Kairi. The two parents of the royal family embraces her.

"I'm back," says Princess Hi once they part a little bit, remembering that part of King Sora's bedtime stories.

"You're," says Queen Kairi.

"Home," finishes King Sora. Both smiling at the memory as they part all the way to let Leopan, Igneous and Pupa Ningyo congratulate their friend. Master Aqua had separated and destroyed the fake heart that was in Pupa while Princess Hi was getting ready to put the plan in motion. Now he's his own person. All is well in Princess Hi's life again, for the time being.

(A/N: end song here)


	20. Chapter 20

A few days after the final fight against Maleficent Princess Hi, Leopan, Igneous and the one formaly known as Pupa, Jesse Klacker, Jesse for short, is at the Keyblade Fair. Their other worldly friend Nightwing from Universe of Heroes and Villains is hanging out with them during his break from the heroes work.

Between the time of the final fight and now King Sora granted Jesse a name change. Jesse wanted to change his name was because he is no longer a puppet. He is his own person now. King Sora agreed and the change was set.

It is also after the Mark of Mastery Exam. Princess Hi and her friends passed. They were celebrating the occasion at the fair when they ran into Nightwing. They all decided to hang out together.

"So what are you going to do now that you've passed your final exams and are now keyblade masters?" asks Nightwing.

"As the only child to the royal family I have to marry before I assent the throne," exclaims Princess Hi. "So I'm going to travel to many worlds for a few days until my eighteenth birthday. On each world I date men for a day."

"I'm going to travel to many worlds too," exclaims Leopan. "I'm going to be like Riku. Only I'm not just going to make maps of where they are and adopt potential keyblader orphans. I'm going to collect data from them. And use them to help out other worlds."

"I'm going to help out my parents and uncle with the keyblade school," exclaims Igneous. "According to an agreement my parents and Hi's if she doesn't find a husband, I'll have to marry her. If she does, I'll stay at the keyblade school."

"I'm just going to teach at the keyblade school," exclaims Jesse.

"Wow that's quite a plan for the future," comments Nightwing.

"Yeah," sighs Princess Hi. "We all leave tomorrow to do just those things."

"This will be the last day we are together as a group," adds Igneous.

"Well, good luck to all four of you," smiles Nightwing. "All of you will be off making your marks in the universe. But for now we'll just be like we're kids one last time by enjoying ourselves at this fair."

The End

A.N.

Hope you all enjoyed my story. I'll start the sequel up sometime in the future. See all you KH fans then.

Month4


End file.
